Daydream
by Bels137
Summary: CHAP 11 Up! Penjelasan tentang Sequel of Daydream, Bittersweet. Beserta teasernya;D
1. PROLOG

**DAYDREAM**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**WARN:  
**

**THIS IS JUST PROLOG!  
**

Cho Kyuhyun, _magnae _Super Junior, kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya setelah seharian dia bekerja. Dia merasa cukup lelah untuk duduk dan bermain game seperti biasanya.

Cklek.

Terlihat _Hyung_nya yang berwajah manis, melebih manisnya wajah _yeoja-yeoja _yang pernah dia temui. Rasa lelah terasa mengudara setelah dia melihat senyum terukir di wajah _namja _yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Rasa hangat mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau lelah, Kyunie? Berbaringlah, aku akan menemanimu." Sungmin, _Hyung _sekaligus roommate Kyuhyun, segera berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman ditengah rasa lelah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ini.

Tangan Sungmin melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, segera membalas pelukan Sungmin. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin dengan sayang. Rasa lelah itu benar-benar sirna, hanya dengan merasakan pelukan dari _Hyung _tercintanya, Kyuhyun sudah merasa bugar kembali.

"Sungmin _Hyung._"

"Hm?" balas Sungmin. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae._"

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Sungmin. "Bisakah kau ucapkan itu saat aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu?"

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar pertanyaan-yang sebenarnya mengejek dari Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Sungmin menarik selimut sehingga menutupi kedua tubuh yang sedang berpelukan itu.

* * *

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu ini apa. Yang aku tahu, saat aku dekat dengannya, jantung ini terus berdebar. Mata ini tidak bisa melihat objek lain selain dirinya. Rasanya aku ingin terus melihat wajahnya yang manis itu, _Hyung_."

Yesung mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercerita di kamar YeWook. Sesekali _namja _pecinta kura-kura itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu ini namanya cinta, _Hyung_. Aku telah mencintai Sungmin _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Tapi, kenapa selama lima tahun ini kau bersikap seakan kau menggantungkannya? Kau tidak pernah meminta dia untuk menjadi milikmu."

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Dia mampu menjelaskan panjang lebar kenapa dia bisa mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin. Dia mampu menjabarkan hal apa saja yang dia suka dari Sungmin dan hal apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama lima tahun menjadi roommate. Namun, bila ada yang menanyakan apa hubungan mereka atau kenapa Kyuhyun belum meminta Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Dia hanya bisa diam.

* * *

"Aku mohon, _Hyung_. Jangan buat aku cemburu lagi dan lagi. Tolong, kau tahu perasaanku."

"Hikss… Aku tidak bermaksud, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu."

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, _Minnie _Hyung_."

"Kata cinta tidak bisa membuat apa yang dia cintai menjadi miliknya, Kyu."

* * *

"Cukup, Kyu! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, hikss…. Kau selalu membuatku gila, Cho Kyuhyun…"

"_Mianhae…._"

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, kau pun tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita sudah bersikap seakan-akan kita ini sepasang kekasih, bahkan kita sudah melakukan hubungan badan, Kyu! Apa itu tidak membuat hatimu bergerak untuk memintaku menjadi milikmu? Hikss…"

"_Uljima, Hyung_…"

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku dan cari _yeoja _lain, Kyu… Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup bertahan.."

* * *

"Apa yang membuatmu menggantungkan Sungmin _Hyung_ sampai lima tahun seperti ini , Kyu?"

"Aku hanya ti-"

"Kalau alasanmu hanya karna kau takut hubunganmu dan Sungmin _Hyung _kelak mendapat cemoohan dan penolakan, berarti kau kalah sebelum berperang, Kyu."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE! SARANGHAEEEEE~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T+  
**

**Terinspirasi dari Kyumin's Prediction  
**

"_**Saranghae, Hyung."**_

_**Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun sepulang mereka dari shooting Mini Drama. Memang, saat pengambilan scene saat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di mobil, Sungmin seperti mendengar bisikan dari Kyuhyun yang mengucap kata 'saranghae'.**_

"_**T-tapi kau kan namja, Kyu." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, malu.**_

"_**Kau juga namja, Hyung."**_

"_**Ya! Karna itu, kyu, kita sama-sama namja!" Sungmin menaikkan wajahnya dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bukannya takut karna dibentak, Kyuhyun malah terkekeh kecil.**_

_**Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar saat melihat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, "lalu kenapa kalau kita sama-sama namja, Hyung?"**_

_**Sungmin diam. Dia juga tidak bisa bohong, saat pertama kali Kyuhyun datang ke tengah-tengah Super Junior, Sungmin sudah tertarik. Awalnya dia kira hanya sebagai Hyung-Dongsaeng, namun beberapa bulan mereka dekat, ditambah lagi adegan Mini Drama yang sangat intens, dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain pada Kyuhyun.**_

"_**A-aku… juga mencintaimu, Kyu." Lagi, Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang pasti tergambar diwajahnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung merengkuh namja yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya kepelukannya. Dia tidak usah malu atau risih dilihat para Hyungnya, soalnya mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka berdua.**_

"_**Jeongmal saranghae, Hyung." Tutur lembut Kyuhyun sambil mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.**_

* * *

Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri saat menonton ulang Mini Dramanya bersama Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Sungmin. Ini sudah 5 tahun semenjak dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin.

"Apa yang lucu, Kyu?" Seorang _namja _imut masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "YA! Kau menonton drama itu lagi!"

"Aish! _Appo, Hyung_!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat tangan Sungmin memukul refleks ke lengan kurusnya.

"Lagian, senang sekali sih kau menonton drama ini." Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi kesal dari _Hyung_ yang dia cintai ini, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat, _Hyung. _Ini sudah lima tahun semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, kau dan aku sudah berubah." Kyuhyun memutar badannya agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Berubah?"

"Iya, rambutmu sudah tidak panjang lagi. Bahkan sekarang kau mewarnainya coklat, _Hyung_."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau juga bisa lihat rambutku kan, _Hyung_. Hampir sama denganmu. Bukan rambut hitam acak-acakan lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku juga bukan member malu-malu. Malahan member yang tidak tahu malu, hahaha."

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Umur dan kepopularitasan kita juga berbeda jauh, _Hyung_. Kita tambah tua namun popularitas makin meningkat."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Perasaanku juga sudah berubah."

Kini tidak ada anggukan atau gelengan dari kepala Sungmin. Dia shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pink itu sekilas. Dia tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang matanya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan tangannya secara lembut.

"K-kau bilang.. perasaanmu.. sudah berubah… kau tidak mencintaiku lagi… hikss…" Sungmin kini sudah menitikkan airmatanya didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah menjetikkan jarinya dikening Sungmin.

"_Pabbo_. Aku memang bilang kalau perasaanku berubah, tapi apa aku bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

"Eh?" Sungmin bingung.

"Bila lima tahun yang lalu aku hanya bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi seiringnya waktu dan bertahun-tahun kita melalui hari bersama, perasaanku makin bertambah. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan bila ada kata yang melebihi sangat, aku akan memilih kata itu, _Hyung_."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan bonekanya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dibalik punggung Sungmin. Diusap-usapnya punggung Sungmin.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karna dia sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mencium lagi bibir Sungmin, kini sedikit dilumatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hm."

Kyuhyun menjalankan ciumannya ke leher putih Sungmin yang terekspos karna _namja _kelinci itu hanya mengenakan kaos longgar.

"Bila ada sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai. Seharusnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di ceruk leher Sungmin, namun dia berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari diamnya Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang _namja _pecinta game itu.

"Aku masih bisa menunggu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin dan bangkit. Membuat Sungmin yang tadi memeluknya menjadi bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari kamar, "ayo kita makan, _Hyung_."

Dia berjalan didepan Sungmin namun tangan mereka bertautan. Sama sekali dia tidak menoleh ke belakang, tidak melihat betapa mirisnya senyum yang terukir di wajah Sungmin.

* * *

"Min _Hyung_."

Ryeowook mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyumin.

Cklek.

Terlihat Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian rapi keluar dari kamarnya. "Ada apa, Wookie-ah?"

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli kado untuk Yesung _Hyung_. Kau tahu kan, dua minggu lagi dia akan ulangtahun." Ucap Ryeowook, "tapi sepertinya kau akan pergi ya, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "aku memang baru mandi. Rencananya aku hanya ingin menjemput Kyuhyun di KBS. Tapi kalau kau minta aku temani, ayo. Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin, "_kajja, Hyung. _Keburu orang itu pulang!"

.

.

Kini kedua _namja _manis itu sudah berada di sebuah mall terbesar. Mereka hanya memakai topi dan kacamata beserta jaket yang lumayan tebal. Mereka sengaja tidak memakai aksesoris atau make up untuk menghindari ancaman fans diluar sana.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling mencari kado untuk Yesung. Dan pilihan Ryeowook jatuh pada kotak musik yang lumayan besar, itu juga atas rekomendasi dari Sungmin. Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah café kopi. Rasa pegal di kaki mengharuskan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_! Kadonya bagus, hehehehe." Ryeowook memulai obrolan dengan ucapan terimakasihnya.

"_Chonmaneyooo~_" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dan meminum lagi cappuccino ice yang dia pesan.

"Ehm, _Hyung_. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Tutur Ryeowook tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin, matanya dia tujukan pada segelas ice blended kopi miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah _dongsaeng _imutnya ini.

"_Mian_, kalau agak menyinggungmu, _Hyung_." Kini Ryeowook mulai menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku ingin sekali tahu, _Hyung_. Walaupun ini urusan pribadimu, tapi aku penasaran." Sungmin mulai kesal karna dia sendiri juga penasaran apa yang ingin ditanyakan Ryeowook.

"Cepat, aku penasaran, Wookie."

"Ah, _ne, Hyung_. Apa kau dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?"

DEG

Sungmin yang tadinya memasang ekspresi penasaran, kini berubah menjadi ekspresi diam dan serasa kosong diwajahnya. Ryeowook mulai gelisah melihat perubahan air muka Sungmin. Dia sangat takut kalau menyinggung perasaan Sungmin yang memang sensitive.

"_Omona, _tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu. _Mianhae, Hyung._" Ryeowook berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Sungmin untuk memudahkannya merangkul pundak sang kakak.

"Ah.. _Gwenchana, _Wookie." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab seperti apa pertanyaan dari Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah dija-"

"Belum. Dia belum menginginkanku menjadi miliknya, Wookie."

Kini Ryeowook yang diam. Dia sendiri menjadi saksi bagaimana hubungan kedua orang yang berada di satu lantai bersamanya selama 5 tahun ini. Mereka memang bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih. Saling mengucap kata sayang dan cinta setiap hari, tidak jarang mereka berpelukan atau berciuman sekilas didepan para member, namun dibalik itu semua, dia juga tahu dan paham betul bagaimana tidak jelasnya hubungan yang sudah berjalan lebih dari 5 tahun ini.

"Dia sering bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku dan tidak ingin aku pergi. Aku membalas dan menyanggupinya, Wookie. Tapi aku malah takut kalau dia yang akan pergi." Tutur Sungmin. Kini dia tersenyum remeh pada cappuccino ice miliknya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi, _Hyung_. Walaupun dia belum memintamu, tapi aku paham betul kalau dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Wookie. Karna entah sampai tahun keberapa aku sanggup bertahan."

* * *

Cklek.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah seharian pergi dengan Ryeowook. Rencana mereka hanya membeli kado untuk Yesung, tapi berubah menjadi ayo-cari-barang-diskonan. Sungmin yang lelah pun lupa kalau dia sudah berjanji akan menjemput Kyuhyun di KBS. Handphonenya juga mati dan dia enggan untuk mengisi baterenya. Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh berisinya di kasur king size milik dia dan orang yang dia cintai, Kyuhyun.

Karna rasa lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya, akhirnya mata foxy itu terpejam dan Sungmin mulai memasuki mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

Seorang _namja _terlihat sedang bolak-balik di lobby KBS. Daritadi matanya tertuju ke arah handphone atau ke parkiran yang ada di luar sana. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Kyu, bisa tidak sih kau menunggu Sungmin _Hyung _dengan duduk tenang?"

Eunhyuk, yang sedari tadi bosan melihat Kyuhyun mondar-mandir kini mulai angkat bicara. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, dan Leeteuk memang habis mengisi sebuah _variety show _bersama beberapa member SNSD. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang ke dorm, tapi karna _magnae _manja mereka, akhirnya keempat _namja _itu bersedia menemani Kyuhyun sampai Sungmin menjemputnya.

"Handphonenya tidak aktif, telfon _dorm _juga tidak diangkat. Seharusnya dia sudah menjemputku satu jam yang lalu. Tapi kemana dia? Aish.." protes Kyuhyun sambil duduk disebelah Donghae yang sedang update twitter.

"Mungkin dia ketiduran atau pergi dengan seseorang yang special sampai harus mematikan handphonenya." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare _kepada Shindong. Memang sih suaranya pelan dan sangat tenang, tapi dia sadar atau tidak, ucapannya itu mengundang rasa _evil _sang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan asal bicara, Shindong _Hyung_. Dia setia. Dan cuma aku orang yang special menurutnya." Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan melongok ke arah parkiran. Berharap _namja _berbibir _plum _itu ada disana.

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu Sungmin namun orang yang ditunggu tidak datang juga. Shindong yang mempunyai jadwal untuk siaran radio pun pamit lebih dahulu. Begitu juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ada interview sebuah majalah. Tersisa Leeteuk yang menunggu Siwon untuk menjemputnya, karna mereka memang ada undangan untuk menghadiri peresmian sebuah butik.

"Ah itu Siwonnie, kau ingin ikut atau pulang naik taksi?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesal. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal menunggu dua jam tanpa kabar. Dia malas kalau harus naik taksi, tapi dia juga malas kalau harus menunggu kedua _Hyung_nya itu dulu.

"Aku naik taksi saja, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya. Dia lebih baik mengeluarkan uang daripada 'kering' menunggu launching butik yang entah selesai kapan.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu."

Leeteuk menuruni lobby tangga menuju sebuah mobil mewah milik salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu. Siwon membuka kaca mobil dan menunjukkan salam-tiga-jarinya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung menunggu Sungmin. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas sampai mobil itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kyu _Oppa_?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara dibelakangnya. Terlihat sosok _hoobae_nya dari SNSD sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Sooyoung-ssi?"

_Yeoja _itu mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "kau belum pulang juga, _Oppa_?"

"Belum. Aku menunggu Sungmin _Hyung_ dan dia sepertinya lupa harus menjemputku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah bete lagi.

"Ah, lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku. Aku mau mengembalikkan beberapa komik milik Onew _Oppa_. Dorm kalian kan berdekatan." Tawar Sooyoung. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar. Dia sudah lelah dan belum ada kabar dari Sungmin. Daripada dia harus naik taksi dan mengeluarkan uang, lebih baik dia ikut Sooyoung dan menabung uang untuk beli game terbaru. Kalau dia beli game terbaru, sudah pasti dia tidak akan kalah pamor dari Minho atau Changmin. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeringai memikirkan kepamorannya yang melebihi Changminho. Sooyoung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bergidik ngeri melihat _sunbae_nya. _Sepertinya aku salah menawari dia tumpangan_, pikirnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Sooyoung-ah."

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Sooyoung. Tadinya Kyuhyun menawari diri untuk menyetir, namun ditolak secara halus oleh Sooyoung. Kyuhyun agak memutar badannya untuk melihat jok belakang, dia membelalakan matanya melihat tumpukan komik yang sangat banyak. _Ini yang dia bilang 'beberapa komik'?_

"Sooyoung-ah, itu semua milik Onew?"

"He em." Sooyoung yang memang kalau sudah menyetir tidak bisa diganggu hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau sudah baca semuanya?"

"He em."

"Memang kau punya waktu?"

"_Oppa_, daripada kita tabrakan, masuk rumah sakit, dan mengakibatkan aku malah semakin tidak punya waktu untuk membaca komik itu. Lebih baik _Oppa _diam." Sooyoung memberikan _deathglare _pada seniornya yang sedari tadi mengoceh terus.

Kyuhyun speechless karna diprotes oleh _yeoja _yang kelihatan manis ini, namun sebenarnya galak juga.

"Ah, _gomawo, _Sooyoung-ssi."

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat dia turun dari mobil Sooyoung karna memang mereka sudah sampai. Sooyoung tidak ikut turun karna memang tujuannya bukan ke dorm Super Junior tapi ke dorm Shinee.

.

.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, diotaknya sudah dipikirkan segala macam protesan untuk dia layangkan ke _namja _yang dia cintai itu. _Awas saja namja itu, akan ku buat tidak bisa berjalan sebulan! Hahaha, _pikirnya.

"Eng?"

Bukannya kesal, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin terbaring terlentang di tempat tidur mereka berdua. Sepertinya Sungmin tertidur karna kelelahan, sepatu dan topinya belum sempat dia lepas. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dibukanya pelan sepatu dan topi Sungmin. Dia mengecup ringan kening _Hyung_nya itu.

"Kyu… Hmmm…."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin menyalakan laptopnya, memutar badannya lagi saat mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya. Namun ternyata Sungmin hanya mengigau.

"Kyuhyun…"

_Namja _bermata obsidian itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain laptop. Dia memilih untuk naik ke atas kasurnya dan memeluk sang bunnyboy. Digesernya tubuh Sungmin perlahan agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang mengigau. Dia menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin.

"Aku milikmu, _ne?_...Engghhhh… Kapan?..." Kyuhyun menghentikkan aktivitasnya memainkan rambut Sungmin. Hatinya sedikit bergetar mendengar igauan _namja _yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

"Aku milikmu, Minnie." Dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut coklat keemasan milik Sungmin.

"Engghhh… aku lelah.. Cepat jadikan aku milikmu, kyu…"

Igauan Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini dia mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung…_"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai menitikkan cairan bening. Kyuhyun sangat rapuh mendengar ucapan Sungmin, walaupun itu hanya igauan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau itu dari hati terdalam Sungmin.

Lama Kyuhyun menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar karna tangisannya kian besar. Merasa ada getaran di sekitarnya, Sungmin mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia juga merasakan sangat sesak karna dipeluk erat oleh seseorang.

"Kyu?"

Tidak perlu untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang memeluknya, dari wangi tubuhnya saja Sungmin sudah mengenali orang ini. Orang yang selalu mengisi hari dan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun ada yang salah dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyadari tubuh _namja _yang dia cintai ini bergetar, suara isakan juga lolos dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya perlahan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Hatinya tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis. Pipi tirus dari _namja _itu sudah basah karna airmata. Sungmin segera menangkupkan kedua pipi itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun malah memeluk lagi tubuh Sungmin. Kini dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih orang yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

"_Mianhae_…."

Satu kata namun sirat akan banyak makna. Sungmin mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya yang sedang menangis ini.

"_Mianhae _karna kita harus begini, Minnie…"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum pedih hari ini. Dia tahu apa arti dari tangisan Kyuhyun dan ucapannya itu. Dia sudah paham betul.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu. _Nan gwenchana._"

_Namja _bermarga Lee itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya sekarang dia harus bersikap kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Sungmin berdiri dari tidurnya. Sungmin hanya menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. _Namja _pecinta game itu menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu percaya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu percaya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan merengkuh kembali tubuh Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Padahal, di dalam hati, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia ingin yang lain, dia ingin yang lebih daripada sebuah kata cinta atau janji seperti ini.

_Kyu, aku mencintaimu dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku juga percaya kau akan begitu juga. Tapi, apa kita harus berjalan di ketidakpastian seperti ini untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya?_

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat dipagi hari karna merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang masuk. Namun dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak karna ada sepasang lengan yang masih setia memeluknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan lengan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandangi wajah sempurna milik Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter dari wajanya, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang sejuk pun dia rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Dia mulai mengangkat tangannya pelan untuk menyibak poni Kyuhyun.

"Kau banyak jerawat, Kyu." Dia menarik cepat tangannya namun masih pelan, saat jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di kening _namja _pecinta Jajangmyeon itu. _Tanganku bisa jerawatan bila menyentuh kening penuh jerawat seperti itu_, protesnya.

Matanya mulai menjelajahi lekukan wajah dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis saat merasa ucapan ELF itu semuanya benar, Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah yang sangat sangat tampan. Pantas dia banyak penggemar.

Matanya mulai menyusuri bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun yang setiap hari dia rasakan. Pipinya merona merah bila membayangkan hal itu. Namun, bibir itu sangat menggoda. Tanpa sadar, dia memajukan wajahnya. Dan hanya selang beberapa detik, bibir _plum _dan bibir tebal itu sudah menyatu.

Sungmin seperti merasakan aliran listrik saat merasakan lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa lumatan atau hisapan, dia hanya ingin menempelkannya saja.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya segera membuka matanya. Dia kaget melihat wajah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak jarak dengan wajahnya. Belum lagi mata Sungmin yang terpejam seperti menikmati sesuatu.

Dengan otak evilnya, Kyuhyun langsung menggunakan kesempatan yang ada. Dilumatnya dan dihisapnya bibir Sungmin sebelum ada perlawanan dari _namja _itu. Sungmin yang merasa membangunkan serigala di tubuh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang merasakan morning kiss mereka.

"Engghhh…."

Lenguhan Sungmin mulai terdengar saat dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam kaos longgarnya. Jari-jari Kyuhyun yang sudah terampil mulai menggerayangi _nipple _Sungmin.

"Ahhh… Kyuhh.."

Sungmin menggeliat kegelian dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun di dalam desahannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih Sungmin. Dijilat dan dihisapnya, meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan di leher yang serba putih itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk menanggalkan kaos Sungmin dan matanya sudah menatap lapar pada _namja _yang terlihat pasrah dihadapannya,

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"SUNGMIN HYUNG! KYUHYUN! Mari kita makan!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengangkat kaos Sungmin. Eh, sudah ada suara dari luar pintu kamar mereka. Sungmin segera bangkit dan membenarkan kaosnya yang sudah terangkat setengah. Segera keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bengong atas tertundanya 'sarapan' paginya itu.

"Sial, awas saja _namja _monyet itu. Ah, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati…. Argghhh.."

.

Semua member tercuali Siwon yang memang tinggal berbeda dengan mereka, sedang berkumpul membentuk suatu bundaran di meja makan di dorm lantai 11. Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Shindong yang berada di lantai 12 pun ikut turun untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hari ini jadwal ku penuh." Ucap Donghae, mencairkan suasana diam karna semua orang sibuk melahap sarapan mereka.

"Aku juga, sepertinya kita semua punya jadwal hari ini, benar kan?" Semua member spontan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Leader.

"Kau ada jadwal dimana, _Hyung_? Aku lupa menanyaimu tadi malam." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ada pemotretan bersama Sunny-ssi. Kau ada jadwal bersama KRY ya?" tanpa berpaling dari mangkuknya, Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang dari dulu pencemburu, merasa panas dan tidak nyaman saat mendengar kalau _namja _yang dia cintai ini ada jadwal bersama _yeoja _yang pernah terlibat skandal dengan Sungmin.

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat pemotretanmu."

Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "lalu bagaimana dengan KRY-mu, hah? _Andwae.._"

Yesung yang mulai merasa kalau jadwal KRY nya sebentar lagi akan terusik mulai mengangkat bicara, "Ya! Kita harus pemotretan untuk konser kita, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar protes dari kedua _Hyung_nya. Dilihatnya para member yang hanya tertarik melihat keributan ini tanpa mau ikut memprotes dirinya.

"Pokoknya mau ikut." Kyuhyun menaruh sumpit dan mangkuk. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya ke atas meja untuk menyangga wajahnya. Sungmin yang melihat sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, aku dan Sunny kan hanya sahabat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, "kita dulu juga sahabat."

"Memang sekarang apa? Kekasih, _eoh_? Bukan juga kan?"

DEG

Suasana meja makan menjadi hening dan kaget karna mendengar celetukan Heechul untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Semua member yang mengetahui ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka, saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sungmin hanya mampu diam. Dia tidak bisa membantah, karna memang itu adanya. Kyuhyun sendiri memberikan tatapan membunuh ke _Hyung_ pemilik Heebum itu.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari meja makan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pintunya agak sedikit dia tutup keras, membuat para member yang tertinggal di meja makan berjingkit kaget. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, dia juga kaget karna Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meninggalkan meja makan.

"Heechulie, tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu. Itu sangat sensitive." Leeteuk memberikan nasihat kepada Heechul yang masih santai atas ucapannya.

"Aku bicara apa adanya, agar si iblis itu tahu kalau Sungmin sudah sangat lelah." Jawab Heechul dengan santai sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan sumpitnya.

Sungmin lagi-lagi diam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa karna ya memang itu yang dia rasakan. Lelah.

"Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Sungmin-ah, kau sebaiknya menyusul 'kekasih'mu itu." Tutur Shindong mencoba untuk memberhentikan suasana canggung di pagi hari ini.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kamar Kyumin couple. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik,

"Shindong _Hyung_," dia tersenyum dan menatap Shindong, "aku bukan kekasihnya."

**TBC**

**Anyeoongggg~~~  
**

**Hahahaha bahagianya hatiku saat melihat banyak yang tertarik sama ff ini:D  
**

**Terimakasih buat para reviewers, maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu karna nanti banyakin reply reviews daripada ceritanya._.  
**

**Lagi-lagi author datang dengan ff yang menyakitkan lagi hahaha~~  
**

**yap! benar sekali, ff ini terinspirasi sama ramalan Kyumin yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun ngegantungin uri SungminnieT_T**

**menurut para readers dan reviewers gimana soal ramalan itu? Senangkah? Sedihkah?  
**

**Author sendiri bingung...  
**

**Oke deh, sampai bertemu minggu depan *plak* sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!  
**

**BYEEE~~ SARANGHAEEE~~  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Terinspirasi dari Kyumin's Prediction**

_Covering my ears to listen to you. __Shutting my eyes to imagine you  
You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me.. In the unstoppable memories..  
_

* * *

Cklek.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mengarahkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kamarnya, tapi dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. "Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun masuk ya?"

GREP

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Memberikan getaran disetiap centi kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyuhyun.

"Mencariku, _eoh_?" kyuhyun menaruh dagunya dibahu Sungmin. Deru nafasnya yang menerpa leher jenjang Sungmin, membuat _namja _kelinci itu meringis kegelian.

"Aku kira kau marah, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin sambil melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan _namja _yang dia cintai itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi berisi milik Sungmin, "marah kenapa hm?"

Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dan menunduk, malu bila rona merah yang ada di pipinya terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Sungmin malah semakin gemas. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin agar dia bisa melihat wajah malu-malu orang yang ada dihadapannya.

KYUHYUN POV

Astaga, wajahnya benar-benar manis. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun aku mengenal dan mencintainya kenapa sama sekali aku tidak bosan melihat wajah ini. Malah wajah ini membuatku ketergantungan. Sehari saja tidak melihat wajahnya, mungkin aku bisa gila.

Ku sibak poni yang menutupi _nice forehead_nya, mungkin semua sparKYU sudah tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai orang yang mempunyai kening indah. Dan orang yang ada dihadapanku ini lah orangnya. Jari-jari ku turun mengelus pipinya, kedua pipi ini selalu membuatku lapar. Ku dekatkan bibirku untuk mengecup sebentar kedua pipi milik Sungmin. Aku bingung, sebenarnya dia makan apa sih sampai semua yang ada di dirinya itu rasanya manis. Dan jangan lupakan bibir _plum _yang menggoda ini. Walaupun dia _namja_ entah kenapa dia mempunya bibir merah yang menggoda seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah kenyang walau setiap hari aku mencicipi bibir ini.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibir Sungmin _Hyung_. Debaran jantungku makin cepat saat bibir kita sudah menyatu, untuk sesaat aku biarkan bibir ini hanya menyatu tanpa tuntutan seperti biasanya.

"hikss.."

DEG

Aku merasakan basah di pipiku. Terdengar juga isakan lolos dari bibir _plum_ miliknya. Ku tarik wajahku menjauhinya dan lihatlah, pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku lihat sepanjang hidupku. Sungmin _Hyung _menangis dalam diam. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan cairan bening itu membasahi pipi chubbynya.

NORMAL POV

"_Hyung_.."

Kyuhyun membatu melihat Sungmin yang menangis di sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera merangkuh tubuh Sungmin ke pelukannya. Mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Sampai kapan, Kyu? Hiks... sampai kapan kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?.."

Kyuhyun serasa ditampar mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengelus punggung Sungmin dan makin mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja bila harus mengakui tangisan Sungmin selama ini hanya karna dia.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih membasahi matanya. Dengan perlahan dia mencium kening Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka. Tidak ada goresan di wajah putih pucatnya, hanya saja, di mata obsidian coklat itu terlihat luka saat balas menatap wajah Sungmin.

SRETT

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut didepan Sungmin. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah malu melihat wajah Sungmin yang ia kagumi.

"Aku mohon terus bertahan, _Hyung._ Aku mohon.. _Mianhae.._"

Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlutut didepannya. Memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangan halusnya.

"Dengan alasan apa lagi kau memintaku untuk bertahan? Dari awal hubungan ini sampai tahun ke lima hubungan ini, kau terus memintaku bertahan." Tutur Sungmin lirih, ucapannya terdengar pelan dan menyakitkan di telingan Kyuhyun. Belum lagi air mata yang sepertinya tidak habis keluar dari mata foxy nya.

Selama beberapa menit Sungmin menanti Kyuhyun untuk menjawab. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil menangis. Memang Sungmin bisa melihat cinta dari mata Kyuhyun, namun mungkin dia sudah lelah mendengar kata cinta sebagai alasan dia bertahan di hubungan yang kapan akan berujung pasti.

"Baiklah, aku harus siap-siap. Aku ada pemotretan bersama Sunny."

Sungmin menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun, berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri sambil menatap kosong ke depannya.

Brak.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya, lututnya serasa tidak kuat menopang seluruh berat badannya saat ini. Kata-kata Sungmin sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Dia akui dia salah, dia akui Sungmin lebih tersakiti saat ini dibanding dia. Namun apa boleh buat, hubungan seperti ini memang tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae.. tapi aku mohon jangan pergi, Hyung_."

* * *

**From: Cho Kyuhyun:3**

**Aku jemput _Hyung _ya. Jam 5 sore aku sudah ada di parkiran.**

Sungmin menghela nafas saat melihat isi sms dari Kyuhyun.

_Selalu seperti ini, selalu seperti tidak ada yang terjadi._

"Kau kenapa, _Oppa_?"

Sunny melirik sebentar ke arah handphone yang dipegang Sungmin. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tunggu untuk melihat hasil pemotretan mereka berdua sebagai model sebuah majalah.

"_Aniyo_. Kyuhyun ingin menjemputku, padahal aku ingin beli ice cream dulu di café yang baru buka dekat Apartmentmu, Sunny-ah." Jawab Sungmin sambil membereskan beberapa barangnya yang masih berantakan. Sunny terlihat berpikir mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Memang kau tidak bisa membeli ice cream bersama iblis itu?" melihat Sungmin mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, Sunny pun ikut memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Nanti malam dia harus menggantikan Eunhyukkie untuk siaran bersama Leeteuk _Hyung_. Mendekati mereka mundur dari Sukira, membuat Eunyuk dan Leeteuk _Hyung_ jarang siaran bersama." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke Sunny. Sunny hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau _Oppa _makan ice cream bersamaku? Aku tidak ada jadwal lagi setelah ini." Sunny memandang ke arah _Oppa _yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Sungmin diam sebentar untuk berpikir baik buruknya dia pergi dengan _yeoja _yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun bisa marah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat Sungmin pergi dengan _yeoja _atau _namja _lain hanya berdua.

"_Waeyo_, _Oppa_? Kau takut _yeojachingu_mu cemburu ya? Waah, siapa wanita itu, _Oppa_?" Sunny menyikut lengan Sungmin untuk menggodanya. Sungmin yang mendengar godaan Sunny hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Sunny.

"Ya! Aku tidak punya _yeojachingu_."

Sunny memasang ekspresi berpikir, "pendekatan dengan seseorang?"

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya, "pendekatan? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya terlalu lama hanya untuk dibilang pendekatan, hahahaha."

Sunny menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi _yeodongsaeng_nya ini. "Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita makan ice cream."

* * *

KYUHYUN POV

**From: Lee Sungmin:3**

**Mianhae, aku diajak pergi makan bersama temanku. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu sebelum ke sukira, _gomawo _sudah mau menjemputku.**

Hah, sudah kuduga. Pasti karna aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, dia tidak mau ku jemput.

Aku sudah pulang latihan vocal bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung _Hyung_, sangat tidak fokus untuk berlatih kalau mengingat tangisannya pagi ini. Kenapa awal hariku sudah harus melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata? Membuat hariku menjadi buruk.

Aku melirik laptop yang masih tergeletak manis di meja, hasrat bermain gameku sudah hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang ku lakukan sekarang selain tidur-tiduran di kasur dan memandangi home screen handphoneku. Dua orang _namja _yang memakai kaos berwarna pink, terlihat _namja _berambut ikal coklat sedang merangkul mesra pundak _namja_ bergigi kelinci. Pikiranku berputar ke setahun yang lalu,

**FLASHBACK ON**

"**Ayo, pakai Kyu!"**

**Sungmin _Hyung _memaksaku memakai kaos pemberiannya. Wajahku hanya bisa merengut melihat ekspresinya yang sepertinya sangat ingin aku memakai kaos ini. Sebenarnya sih aku mau-mau saja memakai kaos ini, kalau perlu aku keluar memakai kaos ini. Masalahnya, kaos ini berwarna pink menyala!**

**Sungmin _Hyung _sudah memakai kaos yang berwarna sama, dipadukan dengan celana rumah. Sedangkan aku _topless_. Ya, kita baru saja melakukan hal 'itu'. Hal yang hanya boleh dipahami oleh orang berumur dewasa.**

"**KYU! Kau melanggarnya!"**

**Sungmin membalikkan badannya menjadi duduk membelakangiku. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Sungmin _Hyung _bilang aku melanggarnya, biar aku jelaskan. Tadi malam, Sungmin _Hyung _bilang dia kelelahan sehingga tidak mau melakukan hal yang sangat aku sukai itu. Tapi aku memaksa dan bilang akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan keesokan harinya. Dan tadi saat aku baru membuka mata, sebuah kaos pink stabilo sudah ada didepan wajahku. Ditambah dengan wajah senyumnya yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.**

**Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil kaos pink itu. Memakainya dan mencoba ikhlas. Aku memeluk tubuh berisi itu dari belakang, mencium leher putihnya yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan.**

"**Kau sudah memakainya?" Aku hanya mengangguk.**

**Tiba-tiba Sungmin _Hyung _membalikkan badannya dan segera mengambil handphoneku, menekan beberapa kali layar handphone touchscreenku.**

"**Ayo kita abadikan _couple shirt_ kita!"**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertawa kecil saat mengingat wajahnya saat itu. Wajah yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku rindukan saat ini. Semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku jarang melihatnya tertawa atau tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Dia bahkan sering menangis. Hah, asal kau tahu, _Hyung_, tangisanmu membuatku ingin mati saja.

Aku melirik ke jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam dan Sungmin _Hyung _belum pulang juga. Kemana dia?

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Kau mau ku antar pulang, Sunny-ah?"

Sungmin dan Sunny sedang berada di depan café. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk memakan ice cream dan mengobrol.

"Tidak usah, _Oppa_. Hanya jalan beberapa blok, kan Apartmentku dekat."

"Ah, _aniyo_. Itu bahaya untuk _yeoja _artis sepertimu. Ayo, ku antar."

Sunny tersenyum, dia sudah paham betul sifat sahabat dekatnya ini yang sangat perhatian dan gampang khawatir.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah aku titip dompetku sebentar, _Oppa_? Tas ku jebol karna aku memasukkan laptop kesini." Sungmin mengangguk dan masukkan dompet Sunny ke dalam tasnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari siarannya di sukira bersama Leeteuk. Diliriknya jam tangan, _sudah tengah malam, pasti Sungmin Hyung sudah tidur._

Cklek.

Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum manis saat melihat _namja _yang sangat dia cintai sedang tertidur lelap di kasur. Walaupun kamar ini gelap, entah kenapa dia bisa melihat Sungmin yang menurutnya bersinar.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Sungmin. Namun dia menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat benda aneh di dalam tas Sungmin yang terbuka.

_Sejak kapan Sungmin Hyung memakai dompet yeoja?_

Melupakan sopan santun, Kyuhyun mengambil dompet berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga jepang. Dibukanya dompet itu karna penasaran.

DEG

_Mengapa ada foto Sunny?_ _Ah, ini punya Sunny._

Kyuhyun menutup dompet itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas Sungmin. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan memunggungi Sungmin yang meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Apa ini sudah di titik puncak pertahananmu, _Hyung?_" gumam Kyuhyun sendiri, kedua telapak tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya yang sudah mulai penuh dengan air mata. Tubuhnya merosot dari duduknya. Dia sandarkan punggungnya ke ranjang. Dinginnya AC dan lantai tidak membuat _namja _pecinta game itu berhenti dari tangisnya.

Tidak hanya sekali Sungmin pergi bersama Sunny atau _yeoja _lain tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin seperti ingin membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan cara membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Apa kau ingin selesai, _Hyung?_"

* * *

"Eng?"

Sungmin terbangun saat mendapati kasurnya hanya diisi oleh dia seorang. Matanya langsung terbuka sempurna dan mencari sosok yang dia selalu temukan saat dia terbangun.

"Kyu?"

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan berharap menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di sana, namun nihil. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah bangun dan keluar dari kamar pagi-pagi.

"Lihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin saat menemukan Ryeowook di dapur sedang memasak untuk sarapan para member.

"Tadi pagi dia keluar bersama Yesung _Hyung _dan Hyukjae _Hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari masakannya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memutar-mutar bola matanya, _ini masih pagi dan ketiga orang itu sudah pergi?_

.

.

Ketiga _namja _yang berpakaian seperti teroris sedang duduk santai disalah satu kursi taman di dekat Sungai Han. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 tetapi suasana taman Sungai Han sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang berjogging atau bermain, maklum lah karna ini hari minggu.

Super junior juga sedang mendapatkan libur satu harinya selama berminggu-minggu bekerja keras. Dan pagi ini, Eunyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung sepertinya sedang menikmati suasana pagi yang jarang mereka sentuh.

"Haaaaah, ini sangat segar walau sudah banyak mobil dijalanan. Tapi ini sangat segar!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara pagi yang masih asri.

Yesungpun ikut berdiri dan melakukan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan, lalu mereka berdua berpandangan dan tertawa bersama.

"Benar-benar menyegarkan! Kau tidak mau mencobanya, Kyu?" tanya Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Selama mereka duduk di taman, hanya Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang bercanda atau mengomentari orang-orang yang lewat di depan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun, Yesung juga duduk di rumput tepat depan bangku Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terhalan masker. "_Gwenchana, Hyung_."

"Apa tentang Sungmin?" Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah _dongsaeng_ yang kelelahan dan seperti menahan beban di pundaknya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan maskernya dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Yesung. Posisi Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari Yesung memudahkannya untuk melakukan ini. "Kenapa kau selalu tepat sih kalau menebak?"

"Kalau kau sselalu memikirkannya, kenapa kau tidak menjadikannya kekasihmu?" pertanyaan telak keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Sebagai sahabat dekat Sungmin, Eunhyuk juga mau tak mau harus mengerti perasaan Sungmin yang bertahan di hubungan yang tidak jelasnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai kekasih dan pendamping hidupku sampai aku mati. Sudah daridulu aku melakukan itu." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tanpa memandang _lead dance _itu. Tatapan mata obsidian itu masih lurus menatap sungai Han yang tenang.

"Memang kau tidak bisa?" Sungguh, Yesung sangat penasaran dengan Kyuhyun. Menurut dia, _dongsaeng_nya ini sangat-sangat misterius. Selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup bersama Kyuhyun, dia sangat hafal dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang permintaannya tidak bisa ditolak. Namun, saat ini Yesung sedang berfikir keras, bila Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin, kenapa dia tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Dan lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak usah berusaha karna Sungmin juga menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tatapannya masih tetap lurus ke depan, tidak mengindahkan kedua _Hyung_nya yang menunggu jawabannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau menjawab, "Bukan hanya kau dan Sungmin _Hyung _yang menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Banyak pasangan terlarang di luar sana. Tapi mereka menjalani hubungan mereka dibawah kepastian, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia berusaha kuat didepan para _Hyung_nya, padahal batinnya sudah sama hancurnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tidak mau egois untuk merusak masa depannya. Masa depannya hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat kalau dia menjalankan hubungan yang pasti denganku." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan untuk menjadi sampah masyarakat asal bersamamu." Tutur Yesung dengan nada yakin. Ya, dia sangat yakin kalau Sungmin akan melakukan apa saja asal dia mendapatkan kepastian atas penantiannya selama ini.

"Sungmin _Hyung _menunggumu selama setengah dekade ini, tidakkah kau sadar? Kau tidak mau egois tapi kau sudah terlanjur menjadi egois, Kyu." Eunyuk melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Kyuhyun, "bila hatimu tulus mencintai Sungmin _Hyung_, seharusnya kau mau menjadi sampah masyarakat asal bersamanya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan kembali wajahnya, dia tengok matahari yang sudah mulai muncul perlahan di langit. Dia terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya terheran melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya,

"Jangankan menjadi sampah masyarakat, di buang ke nerakapun aku mau. Tapi aku tidak mau dia ikut bersamaku. Aku ingin dia terpandang dan dihormati, aku ingin dia bahagia di surga bersama orang-orang yang menghormati takdir Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin cintanya yang ikut serta bersamaku tinggal dibawah neraka paling dalam."

**TBC**

**Anyeonggg~~  
**

**Rata-rata dari reviews, pada nanyain tentang ramalan kyumin ya? hmmm itu aku baca disalah satu twitlonger (tweet yang lebih dr 140char.) dan salah satu blog kyuminshipper. Ya di ramalan itu bilang kalau Kyuhyunaka Appa kita semua menggantungkan hubungannya selama lima tahun bersama Sungmin aka Eomma kitta:'|  
**

**Haaaaah, banyak persepsi yang beda2 sih dari ramalan itu. tapi intinya sama kok. mereka saling cinta tapi tanpa hubungan yang jelas. dan bukan Sungmin Oppa yang tarik ulur, tapi Kyuhyun Oppa:|  
**

**Ehm, yang bilang kalau Sungmin tersakiti lagi (dan lagi) di FF ini, kayaknya kalian harus mikir ulang deh. Sepertinya korban disini bukan cuma uri Sungminnie, emang sih cuma dia yang keliatan seperti korban.~  
**

**Mianhae ya kalau chapter ini kurang panjang, lagi minggu ulangan sih-_- Mianhae juga kalau kurang ngena chapter ini-_-  
**

**OHYA! ini ff gak bakal panjang kok, jadi cuma beberapa chapter, soalnya setiap chapter akan dibuka satu-satu apa alasan Kyuhyun dan bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka...  
**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT PARA REVIEWERS! Kalian emang sukses deh bikin author senyum2 sendiri! JEONGMAL MIANHAE KARNA PENDEK CHAPTERNYA! CHAPTER BESOK? PANJANG KOOOKKK  
**

**BYEEE~~  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Terinspirasi dari Kyumin's Prediction**

* * *

_No fear of hurt, No fear of pain  
_

_Only with you, I will be able to live  
_

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Handphone yang sedari tadi menemani kesendiriannya karna ditinggal Kyuhyun sudah dia letakkan di meja nakas.

"Maaf karna tidak membangunkanmu. Aku hanya menemani para _Hyung _itu jalan-jalan di Sungai Han." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas jaket dan atribut penyamarannya. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin dan mengecup sebentar kening _Hyung_nya itu.

"Hem. Maaf juga tadi malam aku sudah tidur saat kau pulang." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun mengelus sayang lengan yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Gwenchana_, memang kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu dengan siapa _Hyung_nya ini pergi. Tapi dia ingin mendengar dari mulut Sungmin sendiri.

"Ehm.. Aku pergi dengan teman kuliahku dulu.." terlihat raut wajah cemas Sungmin saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dieratkannya pelukan lengannya untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kebohongan Sungmin. Dia melepas lengan Sungmin dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sungmin yang sedang kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau pergi dengan siapa, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Sejak kapan Sunny menjadi teman kuliahmu, hm?"

Sontak Sungmin membelalakan matanya, Kyuhyun tahu darimana?

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku tidak akan marah. Mulai sekarang, kau bebas untuk pergi dengan siapa saja, _Hyung_."

DEG

Hati Sungmin serasa dihujam oleh beribu-ribu pedang saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun masih mengelus pipinya, namun rasanya tidak selembut seperti biasanya. Bahkan ini rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

"K-kenapa? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari wajah Sungmin, dia segera merangkuh tubuh berisi Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Memposisikan senyaman mungkin wajahnya diantara surai hitam milik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak lebih dari seorang dictator bila aku menahanmu sedangkan aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk mempertahankanmu, _Hyung_. Bagaikan seorang Penguasa yang tidak mempunyai makanan untuk para rakyatnya."

Airmata Sungmin terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu menangis setiap hari. Dan lagi-lagi, kaos Kyuhyun bagian dada sudah basah karna air mata dari mata foxy itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Sungmin. Mereka menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri mereka disana. Berhadapan dan saling memeluk pinggang masing-masing. Sungmin masih menitikkan airmatan sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dan tentunya, ada rasa mematikan di hatinya walau dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau mau ku ceritakan sebuah rahasia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. _Namja _bermarga Lee itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan dia taruh tangan itu di dadanya, "disini. Di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hanya ada nama seorang Lee Sungmin."

"Hanya Lee Sungmin untuk kemarin, hari ini, dan selamanya. Tidak akan pernah terga-"

"Berhenti, Kyu.. Berhenti.."

Tangis Sungmin pecah dipelukan Kyuhyun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Suara isakannya membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu menutupi airmatanya. Berkali-kali bibir tebal itu mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Jangan lanjutkan.. Ku mohon…"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. dia lebih baik tidak pernah dilahirkan kalau hanya seperti ini jadinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sanggup bertahan lagi kalau setiap hari hanya pemandangan Sungmin menangis yang selalu menjadi temannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dan enggan untuk memulai sesuatu obrolan yang baru. Tubuh mereka masih berpelukan dan saling menempel, tidak memperbolehkan satu centi luput dari dekapan mereka. Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kini sudah tertidur nyenyak. Isakan dan tangisan yang sedari tadi 'membekukan' Kyuhyun sudah hilang. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dipelukannya, menggantikan tubuhnya dengan bunny pink milik Sungmin. Saat dia sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari Sungmin, dia berdiri dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh _namja _manis itu sampai ke lehernya.

"_Mianhae_ tidak bisa menemanimu tidur siang. _Saranghae, _Cho Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang sudah terlelap. Berjalan perlahan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

* * *

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil miliknya. Dia tidak berniat untuk menghidupkan mobilnya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat. Dia hanya duduk di balik kemudi dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin sendiri saat ini. Suasana di dorm sangat ramai karna liburnya semua member, bukan Kyuhyun tidak ingin bergabung bersama para _Hyung_nya, hanya saja dia hanya membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Cho Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan menatap kosong parkiran _basement_ yang lumayan sepi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memanggilnya Cho Sungmin? Dia akan tetap menjadi Lee.." cairan bening mulai turun membasahi pipi tirusnya, "dan akan mengubah nama seorang _yeoja _dengan marganya."

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia malu karna bisa menangis begitu perihnya, padahal selama ini dia jarang menangis di hadapan semua orang. Seperti ini lah Cho Kyuhyun yang asli. Menutupi kerapuhan yang sudah menggerogoti jiwanya dengan senyuman seringainya. Menutupi airmata yang sering terjatuh dengan tawa evilnya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya saat melihat panggilan masuk dari handphonenya. Sedikit tersentak saat melihat ID callernya.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Lee _Ajusshi._"

* * *

Sungmin terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat mendapati tidak ada Kyuhyun yang memeluknya lagi. Setelah cuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya, dia keluar kamar untuk bertemu para sahabatnya.

"Donghae-ah, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tengah.

"_Molla_, _Hyung_. Aku baru ke sini tadi." Donghae bangun dari posisinya dan duduk. Menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin duduk. Sungminpun menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Sungmin.

"Telfon saja. Kau ini, seperti tidak punya handphone." Ejek Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia memang sering hilang seperti ini, nanti juga kembali. Kau sedang menonton apa?" Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun ke layar televisi. Memang menghilang seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun, bukan hanya Sungmin yang tahu ini tapi hampir semua anggota SMEnt, tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

_Lebih baik duduk dan meregangkan otot-ototku. Nanti juga dia kembali,_ pikir Sungmin.

"Aku sedang menonton RIO. Ayo _Hyung_, temani aku menonton!"

* * *

"Untuk berapa orang, Tuan?"

Seorang pelayan restoran menyambut Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu memasuki salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul. Dia tidak memakai atribut penyamaran yang berarti karna jarang sekali ELF berada di restoran yang terbilang cukup wah.

"Sudah ada seseorang menungguku." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "bisa tunjukkan dimana meja Tuan Lee?"

.

.

Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk setelah mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan, persis seperti Ayah dan Anaknya. Kyuhyun juga sangat dekat dengan Tuan Lee, tidak jarang keluarga Sungmin mengundang Kyuhyun atau para member lainnya untuk makan di rumah mereka yang besar. Tuan Lee sangat ramah, begitu juga dengan Nyonya Lee. Sungmin memang seharusnya bersyukur karna lahir di keluarga yang sangat hangat.

"Kau tidak mempunya jadwalkan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Tuan Lee memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

"Hem, baguslah. Karna banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang apa, _Ajusshi_?" entah kenapa jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat cepat.

"Tentang Sungminku," jawab Tuan Lee dengan wajah serius, "dan Sungminmu."

DEG

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka kepada siapapun tercuali para member dan manager yang pasti sudah mengetahuinya sedikit demi sedikit. Namun dari ucapan Kyuhyun, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Tuan Lee mengetahui hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang dilandasi rasa cinta, namun belum terikat.

Tuan Lee terlihat membuang napas perlahan saat melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun, dia sepertinya juga sangat gugup membicarakan hal tabu seperti ini.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin berbagi pikiran denganmu, Kyu." Tuan Lee menarik ujung bibirnya untuk menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin _Ajusshi _bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menurunkan sedikit kesopanannya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan yang.." Tuan Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya, "lebih dari sekedar Hyung-Dongsaeng."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memalingkan wajah ke samping. Sudah 5 tahun hubungan seperti ini tertutup rapat tanpa ada para orangtua yang curiga, namun serapat-rapatnya bangkai disembunyikan, akan tercium juga baunya.

"Benarkan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Tuan Lee membuat Kyuhyun menatap wajah seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti Ayahnya sendiri. Lama Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab, dia sibuk dengan jawaban-jawaban yang ada diotaknya.

"Benar, _Ajusshi_. _Jeongmal mianhae._" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tuan Lee sedikit tersentak karna mendengar pernyataan langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Selama ini dia sudah menyimpan curiga karna Sungmin seperti sudah ketergantungan dengan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Kedekatan mereka terlihat berbeda dibanding dengan para member satu sama lain. Dan kecurigaannya semakin kuat saat melihat foto Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dibawah bantal milik Sungmin. Mata hati seorang Ayah memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"_Gwenchana_." Tutur Tuan Lee datar. Dia menatap lama wajah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya dua orang ini sama-sama sedang berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Dulu, Sungminku tidak seperti ini."

DEG

Bila ada pisau di depan Kyuhyun, mungkin pemuda itu sudah menyayat nadinya sendiri saat melihat sosok Ayah dihadapannya mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata teduhnya.

"Dia dilahirkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku dan istriku mendidiknya bersama Sungjin, berharap menjadi pemuda yang kelak akan meneruskan marga Lee sampai akhir dunia."

Hati Kyuhyun tercekat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak ingin mengintrupsi Tuan Lee yang sedang larut dalam perkataannya. Kalaupun dia diberikan waktu bicara, sepertinya sepatah katapun tidak akan bisa keluar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pemuda tampan dan hebat, andai saja aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjodohkannya denganmu. Hanya saja kenyataannya, berbeda."

Kyuhyun berusaha kuat menahan airmatanya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Tuan Lee. Dia ingin berakting kalau dia akan selalu kuat bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang _Haraboji_, Kyuhyun-ah." Airmata dari seorang Direktur Utama _Sendbill _pun pecah dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terisak-isak, hanya menjatuhkan airmatanya yang sepertinya sudah lama tertampung.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah menghancurkan perasaan semua orang karna keegoisannya. Dia sadar sudah menyeret Sungmin terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar. Sehingga mereka tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan keluar dari semua permasalahan ini. Andai saja dia bisa menahan diri, andai saja dia bisa membalikkan waktu ke Mini Drama itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan _Ajusshi_." Tuan Lee menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat melihat tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari pemuda dihadapannya. Hanya tatapan kosong dan sayu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun juga membalas genggaman tangan Tuan Lee. "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, _Ajusshi_. Aku yang sudah merebut Sungminmu."

Tuan Lee menghapus airmatanya. Mereka diam sebentar seperti mempersiapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Lee _Ajusshi_?" Kyuhyun sudah pasrah atas jawaban apa saja yang bisa Tuan Lee keluarkan. Tuan Lee menatap lurus ke arah manik obisidian coklat di depannya, mencari ketegaran dan ketulusan yang tersirat untuk putra sulungnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghapus perasaan suci kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian melawan takdir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari Tuan Lee. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti makna dari perkataan itu. _Tidak ingin kalian melawan takdir_. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah melawan takdir dengan saling mencintai, bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak melawan takdir?

.

.

Berhenti untuk saling mencintai.

* * *

"KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu baru memasuki kamar. Senyum terulas dari bibir kedua pemuda yang sedang berpelukan itu. Beberapa jam tidak bertemu sudah menumbuhkan rasa rindu di keduanya. Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa cinta berlebihan dari dalam hati dan jiwanya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. Memposisikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun agar mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu tidak, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Tadi saat kau pergi, aku iseng dan membuka fanpage Kyumin Shipper." Tutur Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan _namja _yang ia cintai seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat, _chagi_?"

"Hehe, aku melihat mereka memposting video saat kita berciuman saat Sorry Sorry menang dua tahun yang lalu! _Omona_! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau kau memaksaku untuk berciuman?!" Sungmin memasang ekspesi kaget saat memberitahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja _berambut ikal itu menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau kaget juga, _chagi_." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tanda-tanda Sungmin akan mengambek memilih untuk memeluk dan mengelus-elus punggung _namja _kelinci itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku sih?" tanya Sungmin dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Karna aku mencintaimu."

BLUSHHH

Pipi Sungmin langsung merona merah. Debaran jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Segera dia eratkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, menggesek-gesek wajahnya di ceruk leher _namja _yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku, Sungminnie."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung ke Kyuhyun. Mata foxynya mengerjap-ngerjap imut yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. Merasakan sensasi aneh yang selalu mendebarkan dikala kedua benda kenyal itu bertemu. Mata mereka terpejam, dan tangan mereka bertautan. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka yang tertimbun cukup lama.

"Bahagialah selalu, Minnie."

* * *

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat saat dia sudah sampai di depan rumah mewah tempat dia tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Rumah tempat tinggal kedua orangtuanya dan adik kesayangannya, Sungjin.

"_Hyung!_"

Sungjin berlari dari beranda rumah saat melihat Sungmin turun dari mobilnya. Sesaat kedua adik kakak itu berpelukan untuk melepaskan rindu mereka. Maklum, hari libur susah untuk didapatkan Sungmin beberapa bulan ini. Dia juga sering keluar negri untuk Super Show mereka.

"Merindukanku, _namdongsaeng_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungjin.

"Aku rindu traktiranmu!" jawab Sungjin sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, "_Appa _dan _Eomma _sudah menunggu!"

.

.

Setelah mereka melepas rindu dan mengobrol ringan layaknya keluarga yang berkumpul. Nyonya Lee mengajak kedua anaknya dan suaminya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tumben kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun _Hyung_?" tanya Sungjin disela makan mereka. Tuan Lee yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak namun dia tutupi supaya tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

"Dia sibuk, Sungjin-ah." Jawab Sungmin dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya.

"Padahal aku senang kalau dia kemari, bisa bermain game bersama hahaha."

"Aish, kalian ini sama saja. Aku masih ingat betul dimana kau menelfon Kyuhyun hanya untuk menanyakan jawaban kuis di sekolahmu itu."

"Biar saja. Kyuhyun _Hyung _itu baik, tidak pelit seperti kau. Beruntunglah kau mempunyai Kyu-"

"Kau sudah mempunyai _yeoja _yang kau suka, Sungmin-ah?" Tuan Lee memotong obrolan kedua anaknya. Hatinya terbesit rasa bersalah saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Entahlah rasa bersalah karna menyakiti _namja_ yang sudah dia anggap anak, atau rasa bersalah karna memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan anak kesayangannya.

Sungmin dan Sungjin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan _Appa_ mereka. Sungjin sudah tahu tentang hubungan kakaknya dan Kyuhyun, karna tidak akan pernah ada satu hal yang dapat disembunyikan Sungmin dari Sungjin.

"Err, aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan _yeoja, Appa_." Jawab Sungmin halus. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai _yeoja_ melainkan mencintai seorang _namja_?

"Cepatlah menikah. _Appa_ ingin melihat cucu."

DEG

Rasanya seluruh tulang Sungmin membeku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Haruskah dia menikah? Dia sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun yang sangat dia sayangi dan menyayangi dia. Haruskah dia mempunyai anak? Walaupun dia tahu, dia seorang _namja _yang tidak akan memberikan keturunan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin masih senang dengan kegiatan Super Junior, _yeobo_. Biarkan dia menikmati masa mudanya. Iyakan, Minnie?" suara lembut dari sang _Eomma_ sedikit melegakan hati Sungmin yang sesak. Genggaman Sungjin dari bawah mejapun ikut menguatkan hatinya.

"Oke. Tapi setelah kontrakmu habis, cari _yeoja _yang kau cintaidan nikahi dia. Turuti _Appa_, _ne_?"

Sungmin diam untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia tahu kalau ada tiga pasang mata yang menanti jawabannya. Ini adalah saatnya melunturkan sedikit keegoisan untuk kebahagiaan orang-orang tersayang. Melupakan sejenak rasa cinta terlarang untuk senyuman di bibir orang-orang yang berjasa.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Andai saja orangtua dan adiknya itu bisa melihat ke dalam hati Sungmin, tidak ada senyum manis disana. Yang ada hanya luka.

"_Ne_, _Appa_."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"**_Hyung_."**

**Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon hotel. Rasa lelah karna habis mengadakan Super Show 3 mereka di Jepang tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk melihat bulan.**

"**_Saranghae_."**

**Sungmin tersenyum manis, sangat manis, mendengar suara lembut dari Kyuhyun. Segera dia taruh telapak tangannya di pipi tirus Kyuhyun.**

"**_Nado saranghae._"**

**Lengan yang memeluk Sungmin semakin kuat, dia tidak merasakan sesak malah merasa sangat nyaman.**

"**Tetaplah seperti ini sampai kita tidak mempunyai nafas, _Hyung_. Berpelukan, merasakan hangat tubuh satu sama lain." Tutur Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin sangat senang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.**

"**_Mianhae_. Aku tidak berani untuk menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, hanya dengan bersamamu sampai akhir hayatku, aku sangat berterimakasih."**

**Sungmin melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya dan membalik badannya. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan dia kecup pelan bibir tebal itu.**

"**Aku tidak perlu janji. Aku hanya perlu kau untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanku."**

**Sekali lagi, mereka berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan yang redup. Tapi redupnya bulan tidak mengurangi sinar cinta mereka yang tulus dan suci, walau harus bertarung dengan takdir.**

"**Tetaplah seperti ini, _Hyung_. Tetaplah mencintaiku."**

**TBC**

* * *

**Anyeoongggg~~**

**masih dikit ya chapternya?._. Maaf bgttttt, habisnya puasa jadi ilang deh ide-ide.  
**

**Direviews banyak bgt yg ngomongin Ramalan Kyumin, emang sih kalau ngomongin hal itu gak ada habisnya. kita doain aja ya yang terbaik buat merekao:)  
**

**GOMAWO BANGET buat para reviewers yang daebakkkkk! Maaf bgt kalau ada pertanyaan yang lupa dijawab, coba tanya lagi ya, nanti pasti author jawab di chap depan!  
**

**kalo buat update berapa kali seminggu, kayaknya author gak bisa mastiin deh, tergantung idenya selesai kapan gitu~  
**

**Mianhae ya kalau chap ini kurang angstnya atau pendek. Author hanya manusia:'A  
**

**BYEEE~~  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Terinspirasi dari Kyumin's Prediction**

* * *

_Even if it hurts, pretending that it's nothing._

_Even if tears fall, knowing to hide them.  
_

_The way to break up.  
_

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm dengan langkah lesu. Dia memang lelah karna habis mengisi acara di Strong Heart bersama ketiga _Hyung_nya. Tapi ada suatu hal lagi yang menambah beban di pikirannya. Pertemuannya dengan Lee _Ajusshi_ beberapa hari lalu masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat setiap detail kalimat yang di ucapkan _namja _berumur yang sudah dia anggap Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kyu? Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat mendengar suara Yesung. Dia tersenyum manis pada _Hyung_nya itu sambil memberikan jarak agar Yesung bisa duduk. Yesung pun duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Lama mereka diam, televise yang ada di depan mereka pun tidak nyalakan. Hanya membiarkan suara detik dari jam dinding berbunyi.

"Aku harus mengakhirinya, _Hyung_."

Yesung menoleh cepat saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu betul apa yang harus diakhiri dari Kyuhyun. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dibasahi oleh air mata, dia bisa menduga kalau ini bukanlah hal baik.

"A-apa yang mau kau akhiri, Kyu?" tanya Yesung, tangannya terjulur untuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"S-sungmin _Hyung_…hiks.." tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat mengucapkan satu nama yang berarti dihidupnya, "aku harus berhenti untuk menahannya, _Hyung_.."

Yesung terdiam. Dia sudah bisa menduga cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kedua _dongsaeng_nya ini pasti ada yang memulai untuk lebih jauh atau mengakhirinya. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Mereka belum sama sekali memulai hal yang dilandasi oleh keterikatan, mereka hanya larut dalam perasaan saling mencintai tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau kepastian. Rasanya Yesung ingin bertanya pada _namja _yang sedang menunduk menangis dirangkulannya, _kalian sama sekali belum memulai, apa yang mau kalian akhiri?_

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Jangan gegabah."

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Sungmin _Hyung_." Air mata itu masih mengalir di pipi putih milik Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin mengakhirinya? Bahkan kalian belum… memulai?" Tanya Yesung dengan pelan.

"Karna itu, _Hyung_. Karna itu. Karna aku belum memulai, aku ingin mengakhirinya sebelum terlalu jauh. Sebelum rasanya tambah sesak seperti ini. Sebelum aku melihatnya menangis lebih sering daripada sebelumnya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Andai saja tidak ada rangkulan Yesung, mungkin tubuh kurus itu sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Jangan egois, Kyu.. Sungmin akan tambah tersiksa bila berpisah denganmu." Tutur Yesung. Hatinya ikut miris melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hancur lebur. Dia tahu kalau _dongsaeng_nya ini sedang perang batin.

"Ijinkan aku menjadi egois, _Hyung_. Ijinkan aku menjadi egois untuk hubungan ini. Walau memang selama ini aku yang selalu egois." Kyuhyun menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan mulai menatap wajah bingung Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini." Tutur Yesung sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku hanya harap kalian bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Segera kedua lengan Kyuhyun merangkul Yesung dan mulai menangis lagi dibalik punggung _Hyung_ berkepala besarnya itu. Isakan miris mulai lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"_Uljima_, Kyu." Yesung melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan memegang bahu bergetar milik Kyuhyun. Wajah _dongsaeng_nya itu benar-benar penuh kepedihan. Airmata seakan tidak bisa berhenti dari mata obsidian itu. Bibir yang biasanya melantunkan nada-nada indah, sekarang berganti dengan isakan perih.

"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin _Hyung _menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu.."

* * *

Sungmin terkejut saat melihat sosok _namja _ yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada di lobby gedung SBS. Sungmin baru saja melakukan recording untuk salah satu acara di channel ini. Rencananya ia akan pulang naik taksi atau minta dijemput oleh managernya, namun sepertinya _dongsaeng _kesayangannya sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput.

"KYU!" Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sesaat setelah _namja _berambut ikal itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau menjemputku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan merapikan poni Sungmin yang berantakan karna berlari.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil menarik lembut jemari Sungmin agar bertautan dengan miliknya.

"_Jinjja_? Wah, hanya berdua?" Mata Sungmin terlihat berbinar. Pancaran matanya penuh harap agar makan malam yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua.

Namun, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku juga mengajak Seohyun dan Sunny agar bergabung. Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu mereka sebelum menjemputmu."

DEG

Air muka Sungmin mendadak berubah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Makan malam berdua sepertinya harus dia simpan baik-baik karna kehadiran _hoobae _mereka itu. Bukannya Sungmin tidak suka dengan Sunny atau Seohyun, bahkan Sungmin mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan mereka berdua. Namun, Sungmin juga membutuhkan _private time _bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau keberatan, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan menjadi menatap Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, pasti Sungmin keberatan. Sejujurnya, dia juga mau mengajak Sungmin hanya makan malam berdua. Menghabiskan malam bersama walau mereka sudah melewatkan ribuan malam bersama. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang menatap jalanan dengan wajah kosong. Dia benar-benar harus menahannya. Dia benar-benar harus 'mengembalikan' apa yang sudah dia ambil.

Tanpa terasa mobil Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Restoran ini sudah menjadi favorite para artis SM Town karna terkenal dengan pengawasan ketat dan makanannya yang enak-enak.

"_Kajja_, _Hyung_. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Sungmin hanya membalas ajakan Kyuhyun dengan gumaman. Dia berjalan malas-malasan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya memasuki restoran.

Seohyun dan Sunny sudah berada di restoran itu lebih dahulu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sakit, _Oppa_?" Sunny memiringkan wajahnya saat melihat Sungmin yang berada dihadapannya terlihat lesu dan pucat.

"_Aniyo, _Sunny. Hanya kecapekan." Jawab Sungmin. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Sunny. Tanpa dia sadari, orang yang berada disebelahnya menahan rasa panas yang membara di hatinya.

Saat makanan datang, mereka berempat langsung fokus kepada makanan masing-masing. Rasa lapar di perut mereka menunda segala pikiran yang berkecamuk diotak masing-masing. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat lesu.

"_Oppa_, apa besok kita sudah mulai latihan? SMTown concert sudah mulai dekat." Seohyun memulai pembicaraan saat mereka hampir selesai makan.

"Eh? Latihan apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan cepat sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab.

"Aku dan Seohyun ada project duet di concert SMTown nanti, _Hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. _Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang?_

Ya, biasanya apapun project yang akan diterima Kyuhyun, pasti akan dia rundingkan dulu dengan Sungmin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Teman duet atau choreo seperti apa yang akan digunakanpun akan mereka rundingkan dulu. Takut salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak suka atau cemburu lebih tepatnya. Namun sekarang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bilang ada project duet tanpa memberitahu Sungmin terlebih dahulu, dan yang lebih parah teman duetnya adalah Seohyun. _Yeoja _yang pernah digosipkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun _Oppa _akan menyanyikan lagu Way Back to Love. Lagunya sangat romantis, _Oppa_. Dan sepertinya kita harus berakting seperti sepasang kekasih di atas panggung kalau menyanyikan lagu itu." Jelas Seohyun dengan senyum manis yang tertera diwajahnya. Sunnypun turut Senyum. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Mata foxynya menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, berharap kata-kata Kyuhyun akan sedikit menenangkan rasa cemburu yang ada dihatinya.

"Ya, kita harus melakukan fan service agar para fansku cemburu hahahaha."

DEG

Bukan kata-kata penenang yang didengarnya dari Kyuhyun, malahan penyetujuan yang tentunya membuat hati Sungmin semakin sesak. Sesak akan kecemburuan. Tawa yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu pun bukan terdengar manis lagi ditelinganya, namun terdengar seperti suara monster.

"Kau tidak ada project, _Oppa_?" lagi-lagi Sunny membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak ingin duet juga." Jawab Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya dengan topik ini. Bahkan senyum kelincinya itu tidak bisa dia keluarkan.

"Padahal kita bisa melakukan duet loh, _Oppa_." Goda Sunny sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Sungmin.

"Jangan menggodaku." Sungmin tidak tega juga kalau tidak membalas godaan _dongsaeng_ terdekatnya ini. Segera dia mengacak-acak rambut Sunny yang ikal itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan disamping segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bibir tebalnya itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat susah ditebak.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa pulang bersama Sunny? Ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan bersama Seohyun." Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin setelah dia menyelesaikan bill dan mereka berempat sudah berada di lobby restoran.

"Apa? Urusan apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang menyelidiki. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ternyata sikap protektif Sungmin belum hilang juga.

"_Oppa _tidak boleh ikut. Kalau _Oppa _ikut, kasian Sunny _Eonnie _ pulang sendirian." Seohyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas, memberikan death-glare kepada Kyuhyun, dan segera menarik tangan Sunny menuju mobil Sunny. "_Kajja_, Sunny-ah."

Tanpa pamit, tanpa senyum. Sungmin dan Sunny sudah berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang masih berdiri di lobby. Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang yang masih bertautan tangan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dia yang merencanakan ini, dia seharusnya tahu kalau sakitnya akan seperti ini.

"Kau puas? Hah, kenapa aku mau saja melakukan ini? Kenapa aku mau saja melukai perasaan Sungmin _Oppa_?" ucap Seohyun tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Tatapannya masih tertuju kepada mobil Sunny yang perlahan keluar dari parkiran restoran.

Seohyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedikit menghela nafas saat melihat mata _namja _itu masih menatap kosong ke depan. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat terdekatnya, dan dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Sooyoung untuk bercerita tentang apa saja yang bisa diceritakan. Sungmin adalah topik yang selalu diangkat oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak ada hal yang tidak ada Sungmin di dalamnya bila itu diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun. Seohyun tahu betul perasaan _namja _penyuka game itu kepada Sungmin. Dan Seohyun juga tahu betul kalau _namja _yang berada disampingnya ini sedang menanggung luka sendirian.

"Aku mencintainya." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak dan pelan, hampir saja terendam oleh suara mobil di jalan raya. Untung saja Seohyun masih sempat mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Dengan cara ini kau mencintainya? Meminta kepadaku agar berpura-pura sedang dekat denganmu? Meminta kepada Sunny agar selalu mencari perhatian dari Sungmin _Oppa_?" selidik Seohyun. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang rencana Kyuhyun. Tadi siang Kyuhyun datang ke tempat latihan SNSD dan meminta Sunny dan Seohyun agar mengikuti rencananya.

"Setidaknya, dengan ini aku bisa meredam cintanya." tutur Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke arah Seohyun dan tersenyum penuh arti. Tapi Seohyun bukan orang yang mudah percaya kalau itu senyum bahagia, itu hanya topeng dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana bisa kau mau meredam rasa cinta orang yang kau cintai? Kau tidak berharap rasa cintamu terbalas?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun. Dia hanya memberikan senyum mengejek pada _magnae _SNSD itu. Seohyun yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun menghindar dari pertanyaan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Jawab aku, Cho!" Seohyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal karna Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah melangkah meninggalkan dirinya.

Mendengar teriakan Seohyun, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

Seohyun mengangguk semangat.

"Hmmm, pernah tidak kau melihat suatu barang yang harganya 1 juta won tapi kau hanya mempunyai uang sebesar 200ribu won. Lalu kau mencurinya. Lalu, kau merasa berdosa karna hal itu. Pernah tidak?" dengan jarak 2 meter diantara mereka, Seohyun masih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengalami itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "itu yang aku alami sekarang. Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin _Hyung_, masih saja mencurinya."

"M-mencurinya?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Ayo pulang."

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?"

Sungmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang bersandar di ranjang saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar. Sungmin sudah sampai sejam lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk berputar-putar disekitar Sungai Han setelah mengantar Seohyun kembali ke dorm SNSD.

"Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Lalu istirahat." Tutur Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepas mantelnya. Namun tangan Kyuhyun menepis lengan Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, _Hyung_."

Sungmin tersentak mendapat perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun menolak bantuan Sungmin. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu manja ingin dibukakan mantel atau jaketnya oleh Sungmin, dan hal itu sudah seperti kebiasaan untuk Sungmin selama lima tahun dia bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang masih diam tidak percaya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar mandi tertutup, tubuh kurus itu segera jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dekapan pelukan lututnya. Mencoba menahan isakan agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai di luar kamar mandi sana. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat sekilas wajah Sungmin yang penuh tanya atas perlakuan dia tadi. Sungguh, dia sangat suka Sungmin memanjakannya seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, tidak untuk masa-masa yang akan dia lanjutkan.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok _namja _tampan yang sudah wangi dan terlihat segar. Piyama biru terlihat sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Sungmin yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekati kasur.

Tanpa suara dan tatapan lembut, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, membelakangi Sungmin. Hati Sungmin mencelos melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Kemarin mereka terlihat romantis, namun mengapa sekarang mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sungmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih setia memunggunginya. Lengan putih susunya itu dia lingkari di pinggang Kyuhyun. Wajahnya dia rapatkan dengan punggung Kyuhyun yang selalu hangat.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin. Tidak ada jawaban. Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Mana mungkin dia mudah tertidur dengan perasaan yang sesak seperti ini. Dia hanya memejamkan mata, menolak secara halus perlakuan Sungmin.

"Kau pasti lelah sampai tertidur dengan cepat."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, digesek-gesekannya wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun. Lama Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun masih saja berpura-pura tidur. Sampai _namja _bermarga Cho itu merasakan punggungnya basah.

_Oh, Tuhan. Aku mohon berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi_.

"Aku tidak pernah menangis didepan para member, Kyu… hiks.. Hanya didepanmu dan karenamu aku sanggup menangis seperti ini, seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini… hikss.."

Sungmin tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan pelukannya walau dia tahu piyama belakang Kyuhyun pasti sudah basah karna tangisannya.

"Tolong.. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku. Tetaplah mencintaiku seperti janjiku padamu. Suatu saat nanti, Kyu.. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bahagia bersama."

TESS

Mata terpejam itu mengeluarkan lagi airmatanya. Untung saja, _namja _manis ini memeluk punggungnya sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu melihat airmata yang jatuh. Tak perlu melihat wajah yang menahan beribu-ribu luka karna ucapannya.

.

_Aku selalu berjanji untuk tetap mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin._

* * *

"Sungmin _Hyung_ belum bangun, Kyu?" suara Ryeowook sudah menyambut Kyuhyun saat _namja _berambut ikal itu berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi ini? Bukannya jadwal kita malam?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi. Kemeja biru yang dibalut jas tanpa kancing, celana jins dan tentunya topi.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah _Eomma_. Dia memasak makanan kesukaanku katanya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Tangannya terampil untuk mengikat tali sepatu. Setelah selesai dengan sepatunya, dia segera meminum susu buatan Ryeowook.

"Sudah bilang pada Sungmin?" Yesung yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapannya mulai bertanya.

"Kalian saja yang bilang. Dia masih tertidur."

CKLEK.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan menghilang dari balik pintu dorm.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Sungmin yang masih memakai dress piyama pinknya berjalan ke arah tiga sahabatnya.

"_Anyeong_." Senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya tertera di wajah putihnya.

"_Anyeong_." Jawab serempak ketiga _namja _itu.

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja makan mereka. Duduk bergabung dengan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang sudah duluan menyantap sarapan.

"Katanya dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah _Eomma_nya." Jawab Eunhyuk. Matanya menatap Sungmin untuk memastikan perubahan raut wajah _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Dia takut kalau Sungmin akan sedih karna Kyuhyun tidak pamit, namun Sungmin malah menyunggingkan senyum aegyonya.

Ketiga _namja _itu melempar pandangan saling bertanya. Apa Sungmin tidak khawatir kepada Kyuhyun, atau kenapa Sungmin seperti terlihat biasa saja saat Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pamit. Tidak seperti biasanya karna kemanapun Kyuhyun akan bilang pada Sungmin walau hanya melalui sms.

"Kebiasaan." Gumam Sungmin. Tangan mungilnya mengaduk-aduk pancake buatan Ryeowook tanpa niatan untuk memakannya. "Kebiasaan dia meninggalkan tanpa pesan."

"Mungkin dia terburu-buru, Sungmin-ah." Ucap Yesung. Tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Sungmin, ah tidak kepada mata Sungmin yang sepertinya membengkak. Apa _dongsaeng_nya ini habis menangis semalaman?

"Terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan aku? Hahaha."

DEG

Serempak ketiga _namja _itu menghentikkan aksi makan sarapan mereka saat mendengar suara tawa Sungmin yang lebih terkesan seperti pemaksaan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, _Hyung_? Kan Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah _Eomma_nya, bukannya meninggalkanmu. Hahaha, kau ini." Ryeowook menepuk pundak Sungmin yang berada disampingnya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya yang renyah.

Sungmin menaikkan salah satu suduh bibirnya. Membentuk suatu senyuman mengejek yang entah dia tujukan kepada siapa.

"Aku hanya mempunyai firasat dia akan meninggalkan aku."

Diletakannya garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya, perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar. Meninggalkan ketiga _namja _yang menatapnya penuh prihatin, meninggalkan satu buah pancake yang sama sekali belum disentuh.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menutup kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku tidak ingin diganggu dulu untuk saat ini. Otakku yang masih belum mencerna kejadian semalam antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun pun harus ditambah lagi dengan perginya Kyuhyun tanpa pamit. Dia memang hanya berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya, bukan pergi bersama _yeoja _atau bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Serasa menyaksikan video, memori aku dan Kyuhyun selama lima tahun ini terputar kembali. Memori kebersamaan walau tanpa kepastian.

Entah apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, aku hanya takut dia akan meninggalkan aku. Sungguh, bila harus memilih antara dia menggantungku seperti ini atau meninggalkan aku. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk seperti ini saja. Merasakan sentuhan dan cintanya walau tanpa ikatan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila dia akan meninggalkanku.

Cih, air mata ini jatuh lagi. Aku sudah seperti _yeoja _saja yang kerjaannya hanya menangis memikirkan kekasihnya. Ayolah, aku seorang _namja_ yang terkenal dengan ketegarannya diantara ELF. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis lemah seperti ini. Seharusnya aku bersikap seperti seorang _namja _pada umumnya.

Tapi,

Aku memang tidak bisa.

Airmata ini selalu saja jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan bila pikiranku sudah penuh dengan wajah yang datang diantara Super Junior 5 tahun lalu. Wajah yang sangat aku rindukan bila dia tidak ada disekitar. Wajah dengan seringai yang mampu membuatku jengah. Wajah penuh jerawat tapi masih saja mengaku _magnae _yang paling imut. Wajah penuh keteduhan yang membuatku bertahan untuk mencintainya.

Ingatanku terputar kembali mengingat perkataan _Appa_.

_Carilah yeoja_.

Apa bisa _namja _sepertiku mencari _yeoja_? Bukan, aku tidak mempersoalkan tampang dan daya tarikku. Hanya saja, aku mempersoalkan tentang perasaanku. Perasaanku yang sedikit menyimpang dari yang seharusnya sudah ditentukan. Aku sudah mencintai seorang _namja _selama bertahun-tahun. Akan sangat susah untuk melupakannya dan mencari _yeoja_.

Takdir.

Tuhan, bisakah aku mengalami reinkarnasi sekarang? Biarlah, aku terlahir sebagai _yeoja _agar semua ini berjalan dengan lancar. Agar aku dan _dia _tidak melanggar peraturanmu. Agar aku dan _dia _tidak berdosa dihadapanmu.

* * *

"Tumben kau datang sendiri."

Tuan Cho menyapa anak bungsunya saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki rumah besar millik keluarga Cho. Tatapan ramah dan pelukan hangat diberikannya untuk anaknya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Memang biasanya aku datang dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk tanpa dipersilahkan. Hei, ini juga rumahnya. Jadi untuk apa dia dipersilahkan duduk dirumah sendiri?

"Sungmin mungkin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban _Appa_nya yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa tidak Donghae atau Leeteuk?"

Tuan Cho terlihat berpikir sebentar, "kenapa ya? Mungkin karna aku menyukainya."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, "Ya! Apa maksud, _Appa_?"

"Hahahaha, bukannya aku menyukai dalam artian seperti yang kau pikirkan," tangan Tuan Cho sedikit terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun, "aku hanya suka saat dia bersamamu."

Seketika Kyuhyun diam. Kenapa _Appa_nya harus berbicara seperti itu. Dia kan kesini untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Sungmin, bukannya malah membicarakan topic bertema Sungmin.

"_Wae_? Ada masalah dengan _Hyung _kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Tuan Cho tanpa menjauhkan jemarinya dari rambut Kyuhyun. Mengelus-elus rambut ikal itu penuh rasa sayang.

Kyuhyun masih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari _Appa_nya. Dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin yang ditinggalnya hari ini, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, bagaimana dan bagaimana. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan bersarang di otak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau dia jenius, lihatlah sekarang. Untuk berpikir jernih saja dia tidak bisa, jenius darimananya?

Lengan kekar dari sang _Appa _yang melingkari pundaknya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho tahu kalau anak bungsunya ini sedang ada masalah. Dan naluri seorang ayah berkata kalau masalah anaknya ini adalah Sungmin. Sama seperti Tuan Lee, Tuan Cho bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu betul hubungan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dijalani oleh anaknya. Tanpa Kyuhyun bilang, dia sudah bisa melihat cinta yang selalu diberikan kala kedua pasang mata obsidian dan mata foxy itu bertemu. Dia sudah bisa melihat kebahagiaan saat mendengar kedua tawa yang keluar dari bibir tebal dan bibir semerah _plum _itu. Tapi untung saja, dia mengambil sikap berbeda dengan Tuan Lee. Dia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang sudah dia lihat selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dia tidak ingin merusak moment yang kedua pasangan terlarang itu lalui.

"Aku egois, _Appa_." Lirih Kyuhyun. Dia menundukkan wajahnya agar wajah penuh luka itu tidak terlihat oleh sang Ayah. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan bergetar.

"Aku egois karna ingin dia bahagia. Aku dan dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Kyuhyun mencengkram kemejanya dibagian dada dengan sebelah tangannya, "rasanya sakit disini bila memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Tuan Cho mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan. Dia tidak berniat untuk berbicara, hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Bila terus seperti ini, dia akan dibuang dari kehidupan yang sedang dia jalani sekarang. Dia akan dianggap umat yang melarang takdir. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup bila dia harus menerima cacian dari para orang terutama para Elf yang tidak terima dengan keadaannya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menutupi air mata yang sepertinya sudah mengalir. Dengan perlahan, Tuan Cho melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah tampan milik anaknya.

"Jangan berpikir kalau masa depan Sungmin akan hancur bila bersamamu. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau nantinya, Sungmin akan lebih hancur lagi bila tidak bersamamu? Kau benar, hubungan seperti kalian tidak akan mudah diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Apalagi kalian seorang idola. Tapi _Appa _percaya, Sungmin akan sanggup bila melaluinya bersamamu. Dia akan mampu berjalan dengan cacian dari masyarakat asal kau terus menggenggam tangannya."

Kyuhyun menatap sendu mata hangat milik sang _Appa_.

"Meninggalkannya bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia. Jalanilah apa yang kalian inginkan. _Appa _selalu berada dibelakang kalian saat semua orang beralih menjauhi kalian. Percayalah, suatu hari nanti, kau dan Sungmin akan bahagia seperti yang lain."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan sang _Appa_. Ada rasa semangat yang selama ini hilang dari dalam jiwanya. Benar, apa yang dikatakan sang _Appa _adalah benar. Mungkin mengakhiri hubungan ini adalah jalan supaya Sungmin bisa kembali seperti Sungmin yang diharapkan oleh _Appa_ Sungmin. Tapi bukan berarti ini bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan bersama.

"Kyu.." lagi-lagi suara sang _Appa _membuyarkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah penuh wibawa milik seseorang yang sangat dia hormati. Menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang _Appa_.

"Jangan memikirkan kata orang, Kyu. Egoislah untuk masa depan kalian, masa depan yang akan kalian lalui bersama."

* * *

Semua anggota Super Junior sedang berkumpul di dorm lantai 12, bersiap-siap untuk perform mereka nanti malam. Seharusnya mereka sudah bisa berangkat sekarang, namun _magnae _kebanggaan mereka masih belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Telfon! Aish, lama sekali!" Terdengar suara Heechul memerintah salah satu _dongsaeng_nya untuk menelfon Kyuhyun. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan masuk wajib militer, wajar kalau dia sangat semangat menjelang last stagenya.

"_Ne, _aku akan menelfonnya, _Hyung_." Sungmin merogoh handphone berwarna pinknya di dalam tas. Setelah dapat, dia menyentuh layar sentuhnya untuk mengetik beberapa nomor.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Kyu. Kau dimana?"

"…"

"Baiklah, hati-hati, _ne_?"

Pip.

"Bagaimana, Sungmin-ah?" tanya sang Leader yang sedari tadi juga khawatir mereka akan telat.

"Kita disuruh duluan saja, _Hyung_. Dia akan langsung kesana. Dia sudah di perjalanan kok."

.

.

Van Super Junior sudah terparkir sempurna di parkiran SBS. Satu persatu dari kesembilan member itu terlihat turun dari van dan masuk ke dalam gedung, tentunya setelah berdesak-desakan dengan kepungan fans.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di room khusus Super Junior. Langsung mengganti kostum dan make up atau sekedar merapikan tataan rambut. Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan persiapannya sedang berdiri didepan jendela yang menampilkan suasana di luar sana. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada sang _magnae _yang belum tiba juga. Selain memikirkan perform mereka yang sejam lagi, dia juga memikirkan apa Kyuhyun berniat untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Hahhh.."

Rasanya sangat susah sekali walau hanya menghembuskan sekali hentakan nafas.

GREPP

"Eh?"

Sungmin merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia juga merasakan ada beban di bahu sebelah kanannya. Tanpa menoleh, hanya melihat dari pantulan kaca jendela dihadapannya, dia bisa melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Lega, itu yang dia rasakan saat melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merasakan nyaman berada dibelakangnya. Senyum sedari semalam hilang, kini terukir kembali di wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Merindukanku, hm?" tanpa membuka matanya, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya kepada Sungmin. Sungguh, rasanya dia tidak ingin melepas pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin. Dia juga tidak ingin menjauhkan pipinya dari sentuhan jemari halus milik Sungmin.

"EHEM."

Keduanya serempak melepas pelukan dan sentuhan mereka saat mendengar suara yang mengusik itu. Menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Heechul yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Mengganggu saja." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin duduk untuk menemaninya di make-up.

"Kau merusak Kyumin Moment, Heechul-ssi." Salah satu dari make-up artist bersuara. Tidak dielakkan lagi, Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar celetukan dari make up artist itu.

"Tau nih, _Hyung_. Jarang-jarang Kyumin Shipper seperti kami melihat live seperti itu." Kini, President of Kyumin Shipper yang bersuara. Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk bertos ria dengan make up artist yang sepertinya Kyumin Shipper juga.

Mendengar protes dari sana-sini, Heechul hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tidak berniat untuk membalas mereka, dia berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan Siwon yang sibuk bermain game.

"_Chagi_."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Wajahnya dia palingkan lagi ke arah kaca, melihat progress wajahnya yang sedang dimake-up. Sungmin yang kesal karna pertanyaannya tidak dijawab hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun, sedikit ada ketenangan karna kedua tangan mereka yang saling bersatu.

"Kita akan melanjutkan ini. Sampai suatu saat itu datang, _ne_?"

Sungmin spontan menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Senyum tulus terukir di wajah stoic Kyuhyun yang masih menghadap kaca, namun pandangan menuju ke arahnya. Andai saja dia belum dimake-up, andai saja hanya dia dan Kyuhyun yang berada di room itu, mungkin Sungmin sudah menitikkan airmata bahagianya.

Dieratkannya kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan,

"_Ne_. Suatu saat nanti secepatnya akan datang, Kyu."

* * *

_Even the world makes me cry, I'm okay._

_Because you are always by my side.  
_

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**Anyeoooong~~  
**

**kembali lagi dengan chapter yang sepertinya kurang memuaskan...  
**

**wahhhh jeongmal gomawo bgt buat segala masukan positif maupun negatif yg kalian berika. jeongmal gomawo bgt buat para reviewers:'D  
**

**aku gak tau kapan ini bakal selesai atau sad or happy ending:| wkwkwk yekagalahhh ini kayaknya bakalan happy ending deh, keliatan kan dari chapter ini?  
**

**sekali lagi, JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOOOO!  
**

**byee  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Terinspirasi dari Kyumin's Prediction**

* * *

**_I will swear, I will not let you again._  
**

**_I will always protect you.  
_**

* * *

"Cepat mandi, Tuan Cho. Jangan pandangi aku terus seperti itu."

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar mereka berdua. Sungmin yang risih karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memandanginya, segera memutar badannya, tidur membelakangi tubuh 'kekasih'nya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang memandanginya.

"Ya, ya! Kita baru berbaikan, kenapa kau malah membelakangiku, Nyonya Cho?!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya merasa terganggu.

"A~ku~ nam~ja~" ucap Sungmin dengan nada seperti menyanyi, tentunya masih memejamkan mata.

"Cih. Masa kalau kita sudah menikah, aku dipanggil Tuan Cho dan kau juga dipanggil Tuan Cho?" cibir Kyuhyun. Dia berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin dan mulai berbaring disamping Sungmin yang masih membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang dipanggil Nyonya Lee?" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Tubuhnya terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar mereka yang penuh stiker srigala dan kelinci, hasil kerjaan orang disampingnya.

Sungmin yang tidak mendengar penolakan dari Kyuhyun, membalikkan badannya. Kini mereka berdua terlentang berdampingan. "Kenapa tidak menolak?"

"Kalau menjadi Nyonya Lee bisa membuatku menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup, aku rela, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin segera merangkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu. Dia mengecup beberapa kali bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hey, hey. Aku tahu kau rindu pada tubuh seksi ku ini, tapi jangan menyerang langsung seperti ini, aku kaget." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pipi berisi Sungmin dan memberi kecupan hangat disana. Diturunkannya tubuh Sungmin dari atas tubuhnya. Dia lingkarkan pinggang Sungmin dengan lengannya yang mulai berotot.

Sungminpun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, menarik selimut karna malam ini sungguh dingin. Dia sungguh rindu akan kehangatan seperti ini. Berpelukan dibawah selimut. Saling mentransfer hangat tubuh lewat sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang kadang memabukkan. Kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama terpejam, bibir mereka terkatup rapat namun tersenyum. Tidak ada suara ataupun bisikan, mereka membiarkan bunyi diluar jendela sana menguasai malam ini.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi jangan sangka mereka tertidur. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menikmati waktu yang mungkin tidak akan mereka dapatkan di masa depan. Ya, jauh di dalam hati mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih takut akan takdir. Takdir yang kapan saja bisa memisahkan atau menyatukan mereka.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Suatu hari nanti, panggil aku Nyonya Cho, _ne_?"

* * *

"_IREONAAAAAA!_"

Teriakan sang leader, Leeteuk, sudah membahana di seluruh pelosok ruang Apartment lantai 11. Leeteuk dan pasukannya, Donghae, Shindong, Heechul, dan Siwon, sudah berada di ruang tengah Apartment para member yang lain. Tidak ada yang aneh bila mereka berkunjung ke kamar Apartment itu, yang berbeda adalah waktu kunjung mereka. Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 KST dan ke lima _namja _itu sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Aish, aku sudah berteriak namun kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu, hah?" protes Leeteuk sambil berkacak pinggang. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia mengitari kamar Yewook, Kyumin, dan Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada satupun yang terbuka.

"Ya jelaslah, Jung Soo-ah. Tadi malam kan kita pulang tengah malam, dan sekarang mataharipun belum muncul. Aish, seharusnya aku masih tidur kalau kau tidak menginjak-injakku seperti tadi!" protes dari sang Cinderella pun terdengar. Walaupun dia sudah mandi dan rapi, tapi tetap saja matanya masih ingin terpejam. Lihatlah, bahkan Donghae dan Shindong sudah kembali bermimpi di sofa ruang tengah itu. Siwon yang kemarin menginappun sudah tertidur dengan punggung bersandar di sofa.

"Apa kau lupa, Heechullie? Hari ini para orangtua akan datang ke Apartment kita! Mereka akan makan siang disini! Sungminnie! Buka pintu!" ujar Leeteuk sambil menggedor pintu yang berstikerkan 'KYUMIN ROOM'.

"_Jinjja_? Kenapa aku tidak tahu dan kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?! Aish, kalian ini memang benar-benar tidak mem-"

"YAAA! BERHENTI BERTERIAK DIDEPAN PINTU KAMARKU!"

Seketika, Heechul dan Leeteuk berhenti bertengkar dan menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang sudah berada di depan kamar yang tadi di gedor Leeteuk. Donghae, Shindong, dan Siwon yang mendengar keributan pun ikut terbangun.

PLETAK

"_Appo, Chagiyaaaaaa_!"

"Kau juga ikut berteriak, _pabbo_."

Kyuhyun memegang kepala yang tadi di pukul pelan oleh Sungmin. Ya, keduanya terbangun dengan tidak etis saat mendengar teriakan dari dua suara orang tertua di group mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Sungmin-ah, tolong bangunkan Jongwoonie dan Ryeowookie. Kyuhyun-ah, tolong bangunkan Eunhyukkie. Aku tunggu di ruang tengah." Ucap Leeteuk dengan pelan. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah habis untuk berteriak di awal pagi ini.

.

"Jadi begitu, apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya Leeteuk saat sudah menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh ke sembilan _namja _yang sedang duduk melingkar di bawahnya.

Tidak ada yang bilang iya, mereka serempak hanya menganggukkan kepala. Leeteuk memberi tahu kalau hari ini, tepatnya jam 10 pagi, para orangtua member akan datang berkunjung. Seperti acara keluarga Super Junior yang sudah-sudah, mereka akan makan siang bersama dan sehabis itu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain atau berkaraoke. Tapi ada yang berbeda di acara kali ini, para orangtua menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk berbelanja dan memasak sendiri. Jadi, saat para orangtua sudah datang, segala hidangan sudah siap.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk bertugas di dapur untuk memasak. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk bertugas untuk bersih-bersih sekaligus mengatur tempat-tempat. Siwon, Heechul, dan Shindong bertugas untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Ya! Cepat kembali ke ruang tengah! Jangan menggangguku!"

Sungmin berteriak kaget saat merasakan kedua tangan berkulit putih pucat itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Hampir saja jarinya terpotong saat sedang mengiris beberapa bahan makanan. Kyuhyun yang di omeli, bukannya pergi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau. Mereka bukannya mengerjakan tugas masing-masing malah seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menggangguku disini, Kyu. Cepat pergi, husshhh hushhh!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menggerakan tangannya membuat gesture mengusir untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja _yang diusirnya hanya memajukan bibirnya dan melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sepasang kekasih-ralat- sepasang _namja _yang saling mencintai itu berargumen, hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu sudah kembali membaik, Sungmin-ah." Tutur sang Leader sambil tetap mengaduk makanan dari dalam panci.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat membaik, _Hyung_."

"Syukurlah, aku kira kalian akan mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja. Sayang kalau kalian menyerah saat kalian belum melakukan apa-apa." Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan mempertahakan hubungan tanpa nama ini sampai suatu hari dimana mereka akan diterima oleh dunia.

"Aku dan Kyuhyunnie sudah berjanji akan terus berjalan, _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkari itu."

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Mereka merasa lega karna bisa melihat wajah berbinar yang sudah lama mereka tidak lihat dari wajah Sungmin. Sungminpun ikut tersenyum kepadamereka. Tersenyum seakan-akan semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

.

Sungmin-ah, tidak tahukah kalau cintamu pada-Nya lebih besar dari cintamu pada Kyuhyun?

* * *

"Siapa yang memasak ini? _Aigooo_, kau memang sangat pintar memasak Wookie-ah. Andai saja kau perempuan, sudah pasti akan ku nikahkan kau dengan anak ku yang berkepala besar itu, hahahahaha."

Semua member dan para orangtua yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sudah di sulap oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk menjadi meja makan lesehan, tertawa senang mendengar bercandaan yang keluar dari Nyonya Kim, Ibunya Yesung.

Semuanya terlihat bahagia bersama. Menghabiskan sesuap demi sesuap dengan celetukan yang mengundang tawa. Entah dari Shindong yang terkenal dengan lawakannya atau dari Ibu Yesung yang terkenal dengan keanehannya. Semuanya berbaur dan saling berbagi seakan-akan mereka memang keluarga. Tapi mereka memang sebuah keluarga besar, Keluarga Super Junior.

"Angin malam tidak cocok untukmu, _Hyung_. Apalagi kau memakai kaos tipis begini." Kyuhyun merangkul kedua bahu Sungmin dari belakang. Mereka sedang berada di balkon Apartment mereka, meninggalkan keramaian di dalam. Terdengar suara _Appa_nya Leeteuk dan _Eomma_nya Siwon sedang berduet lagu Sorry Sorry.

"Aish, mereka itu. Sejak kapan Sorry Sorry menjadi lagu trot?" protes Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bahagia, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat senyum terukir di bibir M milik Sungmin. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disamping Sungmin. Tangannya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menautkan masing-masing jari mereka.

"Selama kita tetap bersentuhan dan saling mencintai, aku akan bahagia, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum masih setia bertengger di wajahnya. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Akan aku pastikan kau akan selalu bahagia berada disampingku, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin yang memang lebih rendah darinya.

"EHEM."

Refleks, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menjauhkan diri saat mendengar deheman dari arah belakang. Merasa déjà vu seperti saat di Ruang Make-up, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Appa?_"

Lee _Ajusshi, Appa_nya Sungmin, sudah berdiri tepat di belakang mereka sambil tersenyum. Tidak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang melihat senyum di bibir lelaki berumur itu, tapi mereka juga bisa melihat sebuah luka yang mendalam di kedua mata lelaki di hadapan mereka.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Sungmin_mu _sebentar, Kyuhyun?" tanya Lee _Ajusshi _kepada Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah ditarik duluan oleh _Appa_nya keluar dari balkon, keluar dari Apartment.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari arah pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan Lee _Ajusshi _pada Sungmin, dia sudah tidak perduli. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja. Dia tidak ingin jauh dari Sungminnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun berputar membelakangi pintu kaca yang memperlihatkan beberapa member menari dengan orangtua masing-masing, tidak mengetahui ada satu anggota mereka yang berdiri menghadap pemandangan Seoul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Lee Appa_, ku mohon.. Terimalah aku.. Terimalah kita.."

* * *

"_Appa_, sebenarnya ingin membawaku kemana sih? Daritadi kita terus berjalan. Huh, kalau ada Elf yang melihat, bisa habis kita!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Dia kesal karna sang _Appa _hanya menggandeng tangannya dalam diam, tidak memberi tahu akan kemana kaki mereka melangkah.

"_Appa_, kita sudah jauh dari Apartment dan udara sangat dingin! _Eomma _dan yang lain akan mencari kita nanti!" ucap Sungmin sambil berhenti, membuat sang _Appa _ikut berhenti. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bersuara, Tuan Lee masih membelakangi Sungmin yang berjarak hampir dua langkah dibelakangnya.

"_Appa _mohon.. Tinggalkan dia, Minnie-ah."

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berpacu seperti habis lari, matanya membulat seperti tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan _Appa_nya.

"A-apa maksud _Appa_?"

Tuan Lee membalikkan badan menghadap putra sulungnya, berjalan mendekat dan merangkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangat dari sang _Appa_.

"Tinggalkan Kyuhyun, Min.. hikss.."

Rasanya seluruh tubuh Sungmin kaku tidak bisa digerakkan saat mendengar lirihan dari Tuan Lee. Belum lagi, basah yang dia rasakan di bahunya, pertanda kalau sang _Appa _sedang menangis di balik punggungnya.

"Kembalilah. Kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang akan membanggakan keluarga, membanggakan _Appa_…."

Sungmin masih diam tidak menanggapi. Mata foxy itu mulai berair dan terus menatap jalanan yang kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, ini semua terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau hanya akan dikucilkan bila terus menjalani hubungan terlarang itu, Min.."

_Terlarang? Tapi aku merasa bahagia, Appa._

"Jadilah seperti dulu. Kau ini _namja_… _Namja _yang kelak akan memberikanku cucu-cucu yang lucu, _nae _Sungmin."

_Cukup.. Jangan bicara lagi, Appa._

"_Appa _sangat menyayangimu, Min.. _Appa _mohon.. Lepaskan dia."

Dalam beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara dari kedua ayah dan anak itu. Sang Ayah masih setia memeluk tubuh sang Anak yang juga masih setia mematung tanpa membalas pelukan dari sang Ayah.

Tuan Lee pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti menjadi memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Matanya yang masih berair menatap dalam-dalam mata putra sulungnya yang kini juga sudah menetaskan cairan bening.

"Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia dari hubungan terlarang yang dimurkai Tuhan, Min.."

BRUK

Tubuh Sungmin tersungkur di jalanan yang lembab. Kedua kakinya seperti sudah tidak sanggup menahan bobot badannya. Sungmin terjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, persis seperti anak umur delapan tahun yang sedang ngambek. Tubuhnya bergetar, pertanda bahwa dia menangis kencang. Sang _Appa _yang melihat sendiri kerapuhan sang putra hanya mampu ikut berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"A-aku.. mencintainya.. hikss..sangat mencintainya.." lirih Sungmin. Tidak ada suara yang lebih menyakitkan yang didengar Tuan Lee, selain suara ini. Suara isakan keperihan dari sang putra kebanggaan.

Tuan Lee sadar atas apa yang ia perbuat. Dia sudah menyakiti dua hati yang saling memiliki perasaan suci. Sayang, perasaan suci itu hadir di hubungan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikatakan suci. Ia hanya sangat menyayangi Sungmin, dia tidak ingin Sungmin akan dibuang seperti para 'pelaku' yang lain.

* * *

**_I finally set my heart to leave_**

**_And it came to me like a harsh storm  
_**

**_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain  
_**

**_Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like a glass  
_**

**_At the end of this walk,  
_**

**_I let you know, but you wouldn't know.  
_**

* * *

Cklek.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang Apartmentnya, tidak ada yang berpesta seperti saat dia meninggalkan Apartment ini. _Mungkin mereka sudah pulang_, pikirnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Tenggorokannya sangat kering sehabis menangis. Setelah meneguk habis gelas berisi air putih itu, Sungmin menaruh gelas diatas meja khusus pajangan yang tepat berada di depannya. Matanya terpaku saat menatap foto dirinya dan seorang pemuda yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar tidak kembali menumpahkan air mata. Sudah cukup dia menangis hari ini.

Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

.

Cklek.

"Kau sudah kembali, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyisir di depan kaca segera menaruh sisir dan menghampiri Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar.

"Kau kemana saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan, astaga, matamu bengkak, _Hyung_. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan saat melihat kondisi Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar kekhawatiran Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi putih pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"_Nan gwenchana_."

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik."

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bila Sungmin sedang ada masalah atau sedang sakit. Dan seperti magic, Sungmin akan merasa tenang dan baikan bila sudah merasakan usapan sayang dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meresapi pelukan dan usapan Kyuhyun disekitar tubuhnya. Mencoba mengingat bagaimana hangat tubuh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mengingat dan akan selalu diingat. Dia memang sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, sampai matipun dia akan bersumpah kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu menjadi penguasa di hatinya. Dia yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bersikap egois demi hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang sedang menanti suatu hari nanti untuk bahagia. Suatu hari nanti dimana dunia akan menyambut hangat hubungan dari sepasang _namja _yang saling mencintai. Suatu hari nanti dimana semua orang akan tersenyum ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dari dua hati yang terlarang.

Tapi, Sungmin bukan anak durhaka yang akan tega menyakiti hati seorang lelaki yang sudah berusaha keras membesarkannya. Sungmin mungkin tega menyakiti hati semua orang demi kebahagiaannya bersama Kyuhyun, tapi bukan _Appa_nya. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mati saja bila melihat air mata itu mengalir dari mata seorang yang sudah mendidiknya menjadi sekarang ini.

Ya, Sungmin sudah memilih akan kemana dia berjalan.

"_Nan momunda_, Kyu.."

Mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin yang membatu, tapi kini Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Tangannya berhenti mengusap-usap punggung _namja _kelinci itu. Sungmin yang sudah tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membimbing _namja _pembenci sayuran itu untuk duduk di tepi kasur mereka.

"Kau berhenti dari apa, _Hyung_?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tercekat. Air mukanya menunjukkan dia sangat ketakutan. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, erat seakan dia ingin kedua tangannya dan tangan Sungmin menyatu.

Sungmin diam. Tidak yakin apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan kedua lelaki yang sangat dia sayangi di sepanjang hidupnya.

_Tuhan, bunuhlah aku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat salah satu dari mereka tersakiti…_

TESSS

Air mata itu kembali lolos lagi dari mata obisidian coklat milik Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergetar, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak sanggup. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Sungmin.

"_Nan momunda.. _Aku menyerah dari hubungan ini, Kyu.."

Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari segala rasa sakit yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan. Suara Sungmin yang biasanya menyejukkan hatinya, kini malah berbalik seperti membunuhnya. Sungminpun tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa mengerluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, ikut menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah deras mengaliri pipi chubbynya.

"K-kenapa?" lirih Kyuhyun. Hal yang paling dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Terjadi di saat dia rasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Baru kemarin dia dan Sungmin berjanji untuk menunggu suatu hari nanti. Tapi kini Sungmin malah menyerah setelah Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya.

"_Appa.. _Aku tidak ingin _Appa _kecewa.."

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu apa alasan Sungmin memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang tidak pernah diawali. Bukankah tadi Sungmin pergi dengan _Appa_nya? Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh, mengira Sungmin akan memilih dirinya dibanding keluarganya. Sungmin bukanlah anak pembangkang, Sungmin akan terus berada di belakang sang _Appa, _menghormati dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sama parah dengan dirinya. Air mata dari kedua pasang mata itu terus mengalir. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menarik wajah Sungmin agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Cup

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Saling melumat dan merasakan manis dari bibir pasangan. Walaupun terkadang asin, mengingat air mata mereka belum juga reda. Malah semakin deras.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya memaksa mereka untuk menghentikkan sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan. Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin. Bibirnya mengecup kening Sungmin yang tertutupi poni.

"Ku mohon, katakan kau hanya bercanda, _Hyung_." Bisik Kyuhyun. Dia menatap penuh mohon pada _namja _yang masih menangis dihadapannya.

Namun, Sungmin menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin sakit bila mereka akan terpisah. Walaupun sakit yang sekarang kedua insan itu rasakan tidak bisa dikatakan oleh kata-kata.

"_Saranghae._" Sungmin mencium sekilas bibir tebal yang selalu dia rindukan, "carilah _yeoja _yang kelak akan memberikanmu keluarga yang sempurna."

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Entah kemana dia akan pergi. Dia hanya perlu jauh dari Kyuhyun, dia yakin dia akan kembali mengecewakan _Appa_nya bila dia melihat Kyuhyun memohon dan menangis dihadapannya.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam terpaku. Matanya lurus ke depan memandang. Telinganya menangkap apa yang diucapkan Sungmin sebelum terdengar pintu tertutup. Tersadar kalau dia hanya seorang diri di kamar, Kyuhyun membiarkan air mata itu kembali mengalir deras di pipinya.

SRETTT

Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai yang berkarpet. Ditekuknya kedua lututnya dan dipeluknya kedua lututnya tersebut.

"Hikss… Kau bilang suatu hari nanti, _Hyung_…."

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan image cool yang selama ini dia bangun, dia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Mengeluarkan segala rasa sesak di dada walaupun dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa.

"Kau sudah berjanji, _Hyung_….hikss.."

Tangis Kyuhyun masih terus bersuara di kamar yang penuh kenangan. Meringkuk dan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Membiarkan rasa lega hadir bila air mata sudah mulai mengering dari mata obisidian coklat yang selalu teduh. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari pemuda di luar sana yang turut menangis terisak-isak di dalam sebuah mobil. Mobil yang terhenti di pinggir jalan kosong, menurutnya tempat yang cocok untuk menumpahkan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan semuanya di depan _namja _yang ia sakiti.

Kedua hati itu kembali tersakiti karna keegoisan seseorang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tidak ada yang tahu apa kah suatu hari yag selalu mereka nantikan akan datang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu entah sampai kapan.

* * *

**_Dark and lightless, Since the day you left._**

**_Dark and lightless, Since the day you dumped me.  
_**

**_Since the day you left me,  
_**

**_I have died a little.  
_**

* * *

**TBC**

**Anyeooooong~~  
**

**Aish, kembali lagi dengan FF yang niatnya menyentuh eh malah jadi 'Apaan bgt sih nih ff?' -_-  
**

**Gimana? kurang dapet ya feelnya?  
**

**Jangan benci sama calon mertua saya ya #plak jangan benci sama _Appa_nya Sungmin ya, dia hanya melakukan apa yang pasti orangtua lakukan kok:)  
**

**Gomawooo buat segala semangat yang kalian berikan kepada saya melalui reviews.  
**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOO!:**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T**

* * *

_If I could only see you again today_**  
**

_If you came back again  
_

_If you slept by my side just once more, if it happened again  
_

_I wouldn't want to wake up,  
_

_If I could fall asleep.  
_

* * *

"Kyu.. _Ireona, _Kyu.."

Dengan perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat merasakan goncangan pelan di tubuhnya.

"Yesung _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya seperti tidak percaya. Bukan, bukan Yesung yang ingin dia lihat saat dia membuka mata. Dia ingin melihat _namja _yang selalu ada disaat dia mulai terpejam dan mulai membuka mata, dia ingin melihat Sungmin_nya_.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai? Ayo bangun, semua member sedang menunggumu untuk makan malam." Yesung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di lantai berkarpet.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak membalas uluran tangan Yesung, dia teringat kejadian sebelum dia mulai tertidur karna lelah sehabis menangis. Untuk beberapa detik, dia hanya mampu duduk diam.

GREP

Yesung merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangkit berdiri. Menuntun Kyuhyun menuju wastafel yang berada di pojok kamar, Kyuhyun persis seperti pasien rumah sakit.

"Cucilah mukamu."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membasuh mukanya dengan air.

"Mari kita makan."

.

.

Kyuhyun saat dia melihat satu persatu para _Hyungdeul_nya yang sedang asyik makan. Semuanya lengkap, tercuali Siwon tentunya. Tapi ada yang kurang, Sungmin_nya _tidak ada.

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu, Kyu? Ah, mungkin kau belum mengecek handphonemu barangkali." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memotong buah-buah yang akan dihidangkan untuk para member.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "tidak tahu apa?"

Leeteuk, sang leader pun menyahut, "Sungmin menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Dia mengirimi aku, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyukkie pesan. Mungkin dia mengirimimu juga, tapi kau belum lihat."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari sabtu ini, Kyuhyun diam. Matanya terarah pada pintu dorm mereka yang tertutup, sorot matanya penuh harap, berharap agar pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat ingin ia peluk sekarang.

Tidak ada yang menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun mendadak diam seperti itu, semua member hanya menatapnya penuh iba walau mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke para member yang sedang duduk di meja makan, mencoba untuk tersenyum agar para member tidak khawatir. Perlahan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar. Kamar yang akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritenya, hanya di kamar itu dia dapat mencium harum tubuh Sungmin yang tertinggal.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan tatapan bingung dan iba dari ke tujuh _namja _di ruang tengah.

"Ya! Kenapa lagi mereka?" tanya Heechul sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar. Walaupun dia terkenal dengan sikap keegoisan dan cueknya, tapi jauh dalam hatinya, dia sangat peduli pada hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Molla_. Tadi saat aku membangunkan Kyuhyun, dia sedang tertidur di lantai. Dan.. dia seperti orang sakit." Jawab Yesung. Para member menghelakan nafas hampir bebarengan. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar, jadi mereka paham betul. Namun, yang tidak mereka ketahui, keadaan ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pertengkaran yang sudah-sudah.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON  
**

**"Kyu?"**

**Sungmin mengernyit heran saat membuka sebuah kado besar di hari ulang tahunnya ke 23 tahun. Kado besar itu pemberian dari Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh hati-hati dan tentunya perasaan, Kyuhyun membungkus kotak itu dengan balutan kertas kado berwarna pink.  
**

**"Hm? Kau menyukainya?"  
**

**Nada tanya Kyuhyun agak sedikit takut saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tidak percaya saat melihat isi kado itu.  
**

**Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan semangat, tanda dia tidak menolak apa pun yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Perlahan, dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir tebal itu sekilas.  
**

**"Gomawo, Kyu. Ini sangat lucu, ehehehe."  
**

**Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap pipi merona Sungmin. "Berikan nama kalau begitu."  
**

**Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir. Tampang Sungmin saat itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.  
**

**"Bagaimana kalau bunny saja?"  
**

**_Namja magnae _itu menaikkan satu alisnya, _standar sekali?_  
**

**"Ah, terserah kau, _Hyung_. Ini kan sudah milikmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.  
**

**Sungmin berteriak kesenangan sambil memeluk erat kado pemberian Kyuhyun.  
**

**"Ah! Ayo Kyuniee, peluk bunny juga!"  
**

**FLASHBACK OFF  
**

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat malam hari ulangtahun Sungmin 3 tahun yang lalu. Dipelukanya boneka kelinci-kado pemberian darinya- itu.**  
**

"Hey, bunny. Apa kau merindukan pemilikmu?" gumam Kyuhyun pada boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang berada didekapannya.

"Kau merindukannya? _Nado_.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada bunny. Matanya memandang wajah boneka kelinci yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Bisakah kau sampaikan pada pemilikmu bahwa aku sangat tersiksa jauh darinya seperti ini?"

Air mata itu kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bisakah kau sampaikan bahwa aku ingin dia kembali?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap-usap kepala bunny.

"_Jebal_.. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku bisa mati tanpa dia.."

* * *

"_Hyung_.."

Sungjin memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih menangis. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin, tepatnya sedang duduk berhadapan di kasur berukuran besar milik Sungmin.

"_Appo…_ _Neomu appo… _hikss"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar di dalam pelukan _dongsaeng_nya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam semenjak Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya, Sungjin menemani sang _Hyung_ menangis tanpa berhenti. Tidak ada yang dia bisa perbuat selain memeluk dan memberi ketenangan pada Sungmin.

"_Uljima_, _Hyung_.. Kau bisa drop bila terus menerus menangis seperti ini." Sungjin melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di kasur. Ditariknya selimut sebatas dada Sungmin, dia belai lembut surai coklat keemasan milik _Hyung_nya. Sungmin tidak memberontak, dia hanya menurut saat Sungjin memanjakannya seperti ini. Isakannya perlahan mulai menghilang dan matanya mulai terpejam kelelahan.

Sungjin yang menyadari Sungmin sudah tertidur, segera menghentikan belaian di rambut Sungmin dan mulai mencium kening _namja _yang tumbuh bersama dengannya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu dan Kyuhyun _Hyung_.. Kau harus kuat, _Hyung_.. Aku tahu kau dan Kyuhyun _Hyung _tidak akan lama tenggelam dalam rasa sakit ini. Kalian harus bahagia, _Hyung_…"

Sungjin turun dari kasur Sungmin dan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam kamar. Dia menuruni tangga dan menemukan sang _Appa _yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"_Appa_."

Tuan Lee menoleh saat mendengar suara Sungjin, tersenyum sebentar dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"_Appa _sedang apa? Mana _Eomma_?" tanya Sungjin yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Tuan Lee.

"Dia sudah tertidur di kamar." Jawab singkat dari sang _Appa_. "Mana _Hyung_mu?"

Sungjin menghembuskan nafasnya, "dia juga sudah tertidur. Sepertinya kelelahan." Dia memicingkan matanya melirik sang _Appa _yang masih setia menatap taman yang berada di luar jendela. "kelelahan karna menangis."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang _Appa_, Sungjin mulai bersuara, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang _Appa _pikirkan sampai _Appa _tega meminta Sungmin _Hyung _untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun _Hyung _begitu saja. Tidak tahu kah _Appa_ kalau kebahagiaan Sungmin _Hyung _hanya pada pemuda yang sekarang pasti sedang menangis karna keegoisan _Appa_?"

Sungjin berkata dengan nada tenang namun menohok bagi Tuan Lee. Sungjin tidak ingin bicara dengan nada menuntut sehingga membuat sang _Appa _sakit hati, dia hanya ingin menyadarkan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, _Appa_nya sudah menyakiti dua hati.

Dilihatnya wajah sang _Appa _yang menegang. Dia bisa melihat sorot mata penuh kepedihan, "Maafkan aku, _Appa_. Aku hanya tidak setuju dengan jalan yang kau pilihkan untuk Sungmin _Hyung_. Ini tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, hanya akan membuatnya seperti mayat hidup saja."

Sungjin mencium pipi sang _Appa _sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan Tuan Lee yang masih berdiri.

"Sungjin." suara bass milik _Appa_nya membuat langkah Sungjin terhenti.

"_Mianhae_.. _Appa_ minta maaf.."

Sungjin menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, "aku bukanlah korban dari rasa sakit itu, _Appa_. Mereka, mereka lah yang harus kau minta maafnya."

Sungjin kembali berjalan, sedikit menoleh sebentar menatap punggung sang _Appa_ sebelum melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

"_Gwenchanayo_?"

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi tempat mereka akan menghibur Elf, seluruh anggota Super Junior tercuali Sungmin yang lebih memilih berangkat dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sedari malam saat mengetahui Sungmin menginap dirumah orangtuanya, Kyuhyun tidak keluar kamar dan tidak mau berbicara apa-apa, ya selain dengan bunny, itu membuat Eunhyuk dan para member yang lain sangat khawatir.

"_Mian_, aku terlambat."

Seorang _namja _dengan paras cantik memasuki ruang tunggu Super Junior. Sontak semua pandangan orang di ruangan itu mengarah padanya. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"S-sungmin.." lirih Kyuhyun. Lirihan itu dapat didengar oleh Eunhyuk yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sungmin menyalami satu persatu anggota Super Junior, saat sampai di sofa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong, _Eunhyukkie."

"_Annyeong_, _Hyung_."

Sungmin mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum pandangannya bertemu dengan sorot mata kerinduan dari Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bersuara dari keduanya. Eunhyuk yang merasa canggung segera berdiri, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Sakit rasanya saat melihat Sungmin bersikap seperti biasa, seakan-akan hal yang terjadi kemarin tidak terlalu berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah mati.

Mata obsidian coklat dan mata foxy itu bertatapan. Sungmin yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus menatapnya langsung membuang muka dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Menyibukkan diri dengan make up dan beberapa aksesoris yang akan dia pakai nanti.

Sungmin, tidak bisa kah kau menoleh ke belakang sebentar? Menoleh kepada seorang pemuda yang sudah merusak make up di wajahnya dengan tetesan air mata?

* * *

"Kau menginap lagi dirumahmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook saat para member sudah bergegas ingin masuk ke dalam Van. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengangkat satu tangannya, menunjukkan kunci mobil.

"Aku membawa mobil, jadi aku langsung pulang ya." Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada semua member yang berdiri memperhatikannya. Saat dia membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Hidung Sungmin mencium harum tubuh yang dia rindukan semalam kemarin. Sungmin menutup matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Para member yang melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, segera bergegas masuk ke dalam Van. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di lobby.

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi.."

Sungmin dapat merasakan basah di bagian bahunya. Hah, Kyuhyun_nya _menangis lagi. Ingin rasanya dia ikut menangis. Sungguh, memilih untuk mengakhiri ini saja sudah membuat Sungmin terpuruk, jangan tambahkan bebannya dengan melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi dan membunuhku, _Hyung_."

Lirihan Kyuhyun makin terdengar seperti pisau yang menghujam jantung Sungmin berkali-kali. _Namja _manis itu memutar pandangannya agar air mata tidak jatuh ke pipinya. Bibir bawahnya mungkin sudah lecet karna saking kuatnya dia menggigit.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia sudah berjanji akan membanggakan sang _Appa_. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di pelukan Kyuhyun. Bila terus seperti ini, akan semakin susah bagi mereka untuk berpisah.

Tapi, biarkanlah seperti ini sebentar.

Biarkanlah Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana hangatnya tubuh satu sama lain. Biarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasakan dunia memihak kepada mereka walau hanya semenit. Biarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hidup dalam kebahagiaan intim hanya untuk berdua.

Walaupun setelah itu, mereka akan kembali melangkah masing-masing. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan tak bernama selama bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkan beribu kecupan yang masih terasa di sekujur wajah. Meninggalkan suatu hari nanti yang mungkin akan datang.

"_Mianhae_.. Aku harus pulang, Kyu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun saat dia mampu mengontrol air matanya. ditangkupkannya wajah Kyuhyun di dalam kedua tangannya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi pucat milik _namja _yang sangat ia cintai.

"J-jangan.. Ku mohon.."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menggenggam kedua tangan yang masih mengelus-elus pipinya. Bibir tebal yang biasa mengalunkan nada-nada indah, kini hanya mampu memohon diiringi isakan pelan.

Sungmin berjinjit dan mencium kening Kyuhyun. Menghapus kembali air mata yang tiada henti mengalir dari mata coklat itu.

Perlahan, Sungmin melepas tautan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah merasakan kekosongan di sela-sela jarinya.

"_Annyeong.._"

Senyum itu, senyum yang tersungging di bibir Sungmin hanya kebohongan baginya. Dia tahu pasti bahwa Sungmin juga tersiksa, sama seperti dirinya. Dulu dia selalu berkata, Lee Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidup bila tanpa Cho Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan hidup Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah melihat tubuh Sungmin beringsut membelakanginya dan menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke kedua tangannya. Hangat. Kehangatan seorang Lee Sungmin masih terasa di setiap centi di tangannya dan tubuhnya. Senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya sesaat sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki menyusul para _Hyungdeul_nya.

* * *

_Even now, when I look at you, my heart hurts_

_Even if its for a moment, I try not to let my tears fall  
_

_Don't you know that I'm smilling like a fool?  
_

_Now, how can you and I become friends like before?  
_

_Can we?  
_

_Jebal, Press the reset.  
_

* * *

"Sudah beres! _Hyungdeul_! Ayo kita makan!"

Suara Ryeowook menggema di Apartment lantai 11, membuat ke enam _Hyung_nya yang sedang sibuk menonton tv berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan.

"Yesungie, tolong panggilkan Kyuhyun, _ne_? Dia belum keluar kamar sedari pulang perform tadi." Ujar Leeteuk pada Yesung yang dibalas anggukan.

TOK TOK

"Kyu? Sudah waktunya makan dan uri Wookie sudah memasakkan kita makanan yang lezat. Ayo keluar kamar dan berkumpul bersama kami."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK

Yesung mencoba mengetuk pintu bertuliskan KYUMIN ROOM itu sekali lagi.

"Kyu? Aku masuk, _ne_?"

Cklek.

"_**Ottohke dashin nuhl bol soo obseumhyeon nan ottohke?**_

_**Naeil achim nado moreuge juhnhwagi eh**_

_**Soni daheumyeon geuromyeohn naneun ottohke?**_"

("_**How if I can't see you again then how can I?**_

_**Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone**_

_**What will I do then? Tell me, what will I do?**_")

Mata sipit milik Yesung memancarkan kesedihan saat melihan pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Sang _dongsaeng _kesayangan yang biasa terlihat ceria, kini seperti orang tak punya akal.

Kyuhyun duduk manis di depan jendela yang dia buka lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya menghadap pemandangan Seoul malam hari yang sungguh mempesona. Bibir tebalnya melantunkan lagu KRY penuh dengan kesedihan.

"_Nan ottohke, Hyung_? Hikss…"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah, dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu terpuruk seperti saat ini. Dengan matanya dia melihat sikap malu-malu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di atas panggung. Dengan matanya dia melihat wujud kasih sayang seorang Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, begitu sebaliknya. Dengan matanya juga dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

Perlahan, dia tutup kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan walaupun tindakannya bersikap tenang. Diambilnya jaket dan kunci mobil yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mau kemana, Yesung _Hyung_?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Ryeowook dan para member yang terlihat bingung.

"Keluar. Hanya sebentar."

* * *

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tegas berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung mewah. Sikapnya yang tenang dan sorot matanya yang teduh mampu menyimpan buncahan kemarahan yang menggema di hatinya.

"**Mianhamnida karna mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, Cho Ahjussi."**

**Yesung mengulum senyum saat melihat seseorang lelaki yang sudah dia anggap Ayahnya sendiri muncul dari balik pintu. Setelah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu parah, Yesung segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menemui Tuan Cho.**

"**Gwenchana, Jongwoon-ah. Ada apa?"**

**Tuan Cho duduk di depan Yesung. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho didampingi Nyonya Cho sudah berada di depan Yesung, menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Yesung.**

"**Kyuhyunnie." Yesung menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "aku rasa dia butuh bantuan Cho Ahjusshi."**

Lelaki berumur sekitar 50 puluh tahunan itu berkali-kali tersenyum saat melihat para karyawan yang bekerja di gedung tinggi ini menatap heran ke arahnya.

Mata lelaki yang sudah menampakkan kerutan di sekitar wajahnya itu seperti sedang mencari sebuah ruangan. Berkali-kali dia menahan amarahnya dengan menarik nafas. Pantaslah bila sang anak bisa bersikap tenang, toh mendapat turunan sifat darinya.

"**Kyuhyun kenapa?" nada suara Nyonya Cho sangat khawatir terdengar.**

"**Ne, ada apa dengan Kyuhyunku?" kini sang Tuan Cho yang menagih jawaban dari sang art of voice.**

"**Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kacau sekarang. Aku dan para member tidak berbuat apa-apa. Karna memang tidak ada yang bisa kami perbuat." Jawab Yesung. Namun, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho masih belum mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yesung.**

"**Jongwoonie, jangan bertele-tele. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"**

"**Cho Ahjussi, Sungmin-ah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun karna paksaan Appanya." Akhirnya Yesung mampu mengeluarkan alasan kedatangannya kesini. Raut wajah dari kedua orang di depannya berbeda-beda. Nyonya Cho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Tuan Cho, lebih memilih diam menatap lurus kedepan. Dari sorot matanya, Yesung bisa pastikan, Tuan Cho sudah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan bila Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.**

Langkah kaki itu berhenti saat melihat ruangan yang menjadi central dari lantai 7 ini. Senyuman ia pamerkan pada perempuan yang bekerja menjadi sekretaris didepannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya sang sekretaris setelah membungkukkan badan.

"Saya Cho Yeung Hwan." Jawab lelaki berwibawa itu dengan suara bassnya,

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Tuan Lee Chun Hwa?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Anyeoooongggg~  
**

**aku gatel bgt buat gak publish nih chapter. soalnya udh lama ngendep bareng ch 5 sih wkwk.  
**

**aku juga rencananya gak mau lama-lama gitu:3  
**

**maaf bgt ya kalo chapter ini kurang dapet feelnya, soalnya kan chapter ini kayak mendukung buat chap 5 aja:D  
**

**reviews please;_; GOMAWOOOOO!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T**

* * *

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

Cklek.

Sekretaris muda itu menutup pintu ruang direktur utama di gedung kantor ini. Menyisakan dua lelaki yang mempunyai wibawa dan aura ketenangan yang sama. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya membiarkan mata mereka saling memandang. Pandangan dengan arti yang berbeda-beda.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Cho."

Tuan Cho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mendudukan dirinya di depan Tuan Lee. Hanya meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Apa kabar anda, Tuan Cho?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan suara tenang. Padahal hatinya sudah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Baik, sangat baik." Tuan Cho kembali tersenyum, "tapi mungkin putra saya yang tidak baik."

DEG

Benar dugaan Tuan Lee, Tuan Cho datang kemari bukan hanya untuk berkunjung layaknya sahabat. Pasti ada maksud lain. Ya, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah ia buat sakit hatinya. Kyuhyun yang telah ia rebut seluruh kebahagiaannya.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah bersalah seperti itu, Chun Hwa-ssi. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Ya, walau aku sangat marah padamu." ujar Tuan Cho dengan nada santai. Dia tidak ingin hubungan baiknya dengan Tuan Lee rusak karna dia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"_Mianhae_, Yeung Hwan-ssi." Tuan Lee menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia terlihat sangat lemah dihadapan temannya ini. "Percayalah, aku punya alasan."

"_Ne_, _arra_. Tidak ada orangtua yang ingin anaknya seperti itu." Tuan Cho memandang ke arah jendela di luar sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Ingin rasanya aku menukarkan ragaku untuk menerima hukumannya, menggantikan Kyuhyun agar dia terus bahagia."

Tuan Lee mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap heran sekaligus kagum pada orang dihadapannya. "Kau rela Kyuhyun masuk neraka?"

Pandangan Tuan Cho teralih kembali pada Tuan Lee yang sedang menatap heran kepadanya. Dia terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab, "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana Kyuhyunku dan Sungminmu akan melanjutkan hidupnya nanti."

"Tapi, hubungan mereka terlarang." Lirih Tuan Lee.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dari mata mereka, dibanding hubungan yang tidak terlarang." Ujar Tuan Cho. Matanya terus memandang lelaki dihadapannya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku mohon. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyunku, tapi untuk Sungminmu juga. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah prioritasku." Senyum penuh kewibawaan itu lenyap dari wajah sang Pemilik Yayasan Pendidikan. Digantikan dengan wajah penuh harap dan sarat akan kesedihan.

"Aku..tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melihat Sungmin akan terpuruk nantinya bila public mengetahui hubungan mereka.." tutur Tuan Lee sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Berdirilah disampingku. Berdirilah dibelakang mereka. Mendukung saat tidak ada satupun yang memihak pada mereka." Tuan Cho menunduk, sangat menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya dia memohon seperti ini. Hanya untuk kebahagiaan sang putra bungsu, dia mampu meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

Lama mereka diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk berbicara. Sampai..

"Pulanglah, Yeung Hwan-ssi."

Tuan Lee membuang muka penuh sesalnya saat Tuan Cho menatap heran kepadanya.

"Pulanglah. Kau harus kembali bekerja, bukan?"

Tuan Cho menghelakan nafasnya sebelum dia berdiri.

"Aku harap kau masih mau melihat kebahagiaan Sungminmu, Chun Hwa-ssi. _Annyeong_."

* * *

"KYAAAAA!_OPPA_!"

"SJ SJ SJ SJ!"

Teriakan para fan-girl Super Junior mulai membahana saat ke sepuluh member berdiri di atas panggung dan membungkukkan badan kepada ribuan Elf yang senantiasa berada di samping mereka.

Hari ini seluruh member Super Junior menghadiri acara fansigning yang didatangi sekitar 2000 Elf. Semuanya terlihat bahagia karna bisa bertatap muka lagi dengan para fans yang selalu menjadi pelindung dan penyemangat mereka.

"_Oppa_, bisakah kau menulis wine couple di atas tanda tanganmu?"

Salah satu fans bertanya kepada Sungmin saat Sungmin mulai menggerakan tangannya membentuk tanda tangan di atas album Mr. Simple bercoverkan dirinya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris dan mulai menulis wine couple beserta tanda Love di akhirnya. Kyuhyun yang tepat berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul karna sempat mendengar permintaan salah satu vitaMIN itu.

"_Oppa_, teruslah menjaga Sungmin _Oppa_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar permintaan seorang sparKYU yang menunggu dia menyelesaikan tanda tangannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan senyuman di bibirnya, "_ne_. Aku akan menjaga Sungminnie."

Entah Sungmin yang berada disampingnya mendengar pembicaraan ini atau tidak. Kyuhyun hanya ingin semua Kyumin Shipper tahu kalau dia akan selalu menjaga Sungmin mereka.

"Haaaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Tanganku sangat lelah~" Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri saat melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong. Menyisakan kesepuluh member dan beberapa staff yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin. Ingin rasanya dia mendekati _Hyung_nya itu dan memijat bahunya, kebiasaan Kyuhyun bila Sungmin sedang mengeluh kelelahan. Sebenernya bila Sungmin tidak mengeluh pun Kyuhyun akan memberikan pijatan gratis pada _namja _yang menyita hatinya tersebut. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menjaga kestabilan stamina Sungmin yang sering kali tidak diperhatikan oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi, bisa apa dia sekarang? Bahkan Sungmin tidak mengajaknya berbincang saat acara ini berlangsung. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan tidak jarang Kyumin Shipper meminta mereka untuk melakukan fanservice, namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Bersikap seakan Kyuhyun sama dengan para member lainnya, bersikap kedekatan dia dan Kyuhyun hanya fanservice belaka di atas panggung.

"Kau lelah, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Di arahkannya bangkunya menghadap Sungmin yang masih merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_ne._"

"Kau mau ak-"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae. Berbicara sesuatu dan tertawa bersama. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat sikap Sungmin yang seakan menjauhinya.

_Apakah kau ingin melupakanku, Hyung?_

_Sungguh, jangan seperti ini._

_Biarkan hubungan itu saja yang berakhir,_

_Jangan sampai perasaan kita ikut berakhir, Hyung.._

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum melangkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin melirik pergerakan Kyuhyun, pandangannya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari _namja _itu, hanya saja, Sungmin dapat mengontrolnya.

"Pergi sana, kembali ke tempatmu, _Hyung_."

Donghae menyibakkan tangannya kepada Sungmin. Donghae tahu kalau Sungmin menghampirinya hanya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, setelah dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar, _namja _ikan itu segera mengusir Sungmin agar Eunhyuk dapat menduduki bangkunya kembali.

"Iya, Iya. Kau ini, tidak bisakah bersikap sopan pada _Hyung_mu?" cibir Sungmin sambil berdiri. Saat dia ingin kembali ke kursinya, tangan Donghae segera memberhentikannya.

"Tunggu, _Hyung_."

"Eng?"

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Walaupun kau tersenyum, aku bisa melihat luka yang lebar di mata mu saat kau memandangnya." Donghae melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau _Hyung _dan _dongsaeng _kesayanganku tersakiti."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempat dia berdirinya. Matanya berputar-putar seperti ingin mengalihkan pikiran. Dengan satu helaan nafas, dia balikkan badannya.

"Percayalah, ini yang terbaik."

Donghae menyunggingkan senyum yang meremehkan, "dimana baiknya? Saling menyakiti hati satu sama lain. Katakan padaku, dimana letak terbaiknya?"

Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang sedari tadi melihat obrolan Sungmin dan Donghae ikut tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang seperti out of character. Apalagi saat mereka melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti menahan tangis.

"A-aku.."

"Katakan dan jelaskan itu pada _Appa_mu, _Hyung_. Jelaskan dan yakinkanlah dia sebelum kau menghadiri pemakaman Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menahan sakit terlalu lama." Donghae berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin terkepal kuat mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Hae-ah.."

"Hm?" gumam Donghae tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku juga menahan sakit di sini.. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit." Tangan kanan Sungmin meremas kuat kemejanya di bagian dada. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, hilangkan sakit itu, _Hyung_." Donghae memutar kepalanya menghadap Sungmin, "secepatnya."

* * *

_Don't try too hard to get far away_

_My body has already broken into pieces just like you want  
_

_I can't go a step closer to you  
_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, seluruh karyawan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang e-billing ini pun sudah melangkah kakinya menuju masing-masing.

Namun, sang direktur utama, masih berdiri mematung menghadap jendela yang menampilkan ribuan kelap-kelip lampu dibawahnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"**CHUKAE UNTUK KESUKSESAN SORRY SORRY!"**

**Seluruh orang yang berada di taman itu bersulang riang. Wajah mereka berbinar-binar dan tawa lepas dari mulut mereka.**

**Super Junior mampu menggebrak kembali dunia musik dengan album ketiganya, dan kesuksesan ini pun dirayakan dengan keluarga mereka di taman milik Tuan Choi yang sangat luas.**

**Tuan Lee melangkah kakinya menuju sang putra sulung yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih makanan. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal coklat menghampiri putranya.**

"**Kau ini. Jangan banyak-banyak makannya." Kyuhyun, pemuda itu, berkata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin yang terlihat menggembung.**

"**Aku lapar, Kyunieeee." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kini tangannya berpindah untuk merangkul pinggang sang _namja _kelinci.**

**Tuan Lee masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua orang dihadapannya.**

"**Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjarak dekat dengannya.**

"**Belum. _Eomma _dan Kim _Ahjumma_ sedari tadi mengajakku ngobrol, aku jadi tidak sempat makan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.**

"**Kau ini, tadi siang kan kau lupa makan karna keasyikan bermain dengan Changmin. Sekarang kau harus makan!" Sungmin agak menaikkan nada bicaranya.**

**Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku tidak akan sakit bila kau yang menjagaku."**

**Pipi Sungmin langsung merona hebat, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kyuhyun.**

"**_Wae_? Kau malu, _Hyung_? _Aigoo_." Goda Kyuhyun.**

"**Aish. Buka mulutmu." Sungmin menyendokkan sendok berisi kimbab ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk suatu senyuman tulus sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.**

**Berjarak tidak jauh di belakangnya, Tuan Lee masih membatu. Pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dapat dia lihat dengan jelas. Walaupun dia sering melihat Sungmin tersenyum, namun kali ini berbeda. Senyum Sungmin begitu tulus di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sorot mata Sungmin begitu penuh cinta saat memandang Kyuhyun.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hikss.. _Mianhae, _Sungminnie.."

Airmata Tuan Lee kembali mengalir di pipinya. Rekaman memori tentang kebahagiaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sempat dia lihat begitu saja terputar kembali di otaknya. Membuat rasa bersalah makin membuncah yang berujur penyesalan.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Bibir itu terus bergumam meminta maaf. Entah pada siapa. Hanya dia seorang diri yang berada diruangan ini.

"Maafkan _Appa_.."

* * *

_Annyeoooooong_."

Sungjin membungkukkan badannya pada Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berada di ruang tengah Apartment lantai 11. Sungjin datang bersama Shindong yang tidak sengaja bertemu di lobby.

"Sungjin-ah~"

Ryeowook berdiri dan memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_ dari _Hyung _tersayangnya itu. "Apa kabar?"

Sungjin tersenyum lebar, "aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

"Duduklah, Sungjinie." Donghae menggeser badannya agar Sungjin bisa duduk disampingnya. Sungjin pun menghampiri Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung yang masih di depan tv.

"_Hyung_mu tidak ikut?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak. Sungmin _Hyung _menjadi pemurung dan penyendiri semenjak berpisah dari Kyu _Hyung_. Dia hanya keluar kamar bila sudah waktu makan atau ada pekerjaan. Selebihnya, aku bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamarnya." Jelas Sungjin dengan raut cemas. Keempat _Hyung _yang berada di depannya pun tidak kalah cemasnya. Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini.

"Disinipun kau bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar." Ujar Eunhyuk. Sungjin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Dari dalam kamar itu, kau bisa mendengar nyanyian yang terdengar miris di hatimu. Mungkin keadaan orang di dalamnya tidak jauh dari _Hyung_mu. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, orang itu lebih menderita." Eunhyuk menunjuk suatu kamar yang terpampang 'KYUMIN ROOM' di depan pintunya.

Sungjin terdiam. Sebenarnya tujuannya ke sini juga bukan untuk mengunjungi atau bermain. Dia ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun mampu bertahan sampai ini selesai. Ya, walah Sungjin tidak tahu kapan ini akan selesai.

"Aku ingin menemui Kyu _Hyung_, boleh?"

.

.

Cklek.

Sungjin membuka pintu itu tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook sudah mengatakan bila Kyuhyun tidak akan membukakan pintu bila sudah berada di kamar.

"Kyu _Hyung_?"

Sungjin mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru kamar ini namun dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Sesaat matanya teralihkan pada pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Kakinya melangkah pasti pada balkon itu. Saat sudah sampai di pintu balkon, Sungjin dapat melihat punggung seorang _namja _yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Hyung_, kulitmu bisa terbakar bila berada di bawah terik matahari seperti ini." Sungjin menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja _berkulit salju itu tersadar dari dunianya.

"Sungjinie?"

Sungjin mengangguk, "Apa kabar, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pandangannya dia alihkan lagi pada jalan raya Seoul di siang hari. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, "bohong bila aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja."

Sungjin tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ternyata sama saja dengan sang kakak.

Sungjin teringat lagi pada maksud tujuannya kesini. "_Hyung_, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungjin yang berada di sampingnya. "_Mwo_?"

"_Appa_mu menemui _Appa_ku, _Hyung_."

_Namja _yang berada di depan Sungjin melebarkan matanya. wajahnya benar-benar terkejut mendengar _Appa_nya menemui _Appa _Sungjin yang berarti _Appa _Sungmin.

"Mereka membicarakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hubunganmu, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Kedua _Appa _saling bertemu untuk membicarakan hubungan dia dan Sungmin. Harusnya dia bahagia, bisa saja membicarakan hal yang bagus. Namun entah kenapa, dia malah merasakan dadanya semakin sesak.

"_Appa _tetap mempertahankan Sungmin _Hyung_."

DEG

Refleks, Kyuhyun menarik satu ujung bibirnya. Seringainya tidak menakutkan sekarang, malah menyedihkan. Dia sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil _Hyung_mu.." lirih Kyuhyun. Sungjin tidak menanggapi lirihan Kyuhyun. Matanya ikut memandang Seoul dari lantai 11. Mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi betah dengan posisi ini.

"Apa _Hyung_mu baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungjin yang masih terdiam.

"Bohong bila aku mengatakan dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungjin yang menyamai jawaban Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum walaupun kaku.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda berbeda usia itu terdiam lagi. Berdiri bersampingan sambil menatap ke bawah, suasana jalanan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki atau transportasi. Mereka tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun mereka sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sampaikan padanya untuk terus tersenyum apapun yang terjadi." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sejenak. "Tolong jaga dirinya, Sungjin-ah."

"Masih ada kau yang menjaganya, kenapa harus aku?"

"Sangat sulit untuk menggapainya saat ini, Sungjin-ah."

Sungjin mengangguk. Dia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tanpa harus diberi penjelasan.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Percayalah, masih ada aku dan _Hyungdeul _yang menjaga kalian."

* * *

"Kyuhyun belum keluar kamar juga, _Hyung_?"

Ryeowook bertanya pada Yesung yang sibuk mengurusi kandang ddangkoma. Yesung hanya menggeleng.

"Aku khawatir."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang khawatir, Wookie. Seluruh member termasuk Sungjin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia tidak akan keluar kamar selain karna pekerjaannya. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan di kamarnya." Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Berbaring disamping Ryeowook yang sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Aku rasa Kyuhyun hanya rindu pada Sungmin _Hyung_. Hanya dengan wangi harum Sungmin _Hyung _yang tertinggal di kamar mereka berdua, yang dapat mengurangi rasa rindu Kyuhyun." Jelas Ryeowook tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Eh? Mereka bertemu setiap hari di lokasi, Wookie. Aku rasa kau tahu hal itu. Kita satu group, mustahil bila tidak bertemu. Apalagi kita masih promosi album."

"Dan aku rasa kau juga tahu suatu hal. Sungmin _Hyung _selalu menganggap Kyuhyun orang lain saat mereka bertemu. Hanya menyapa, menanyakan kabar, dan wusss. Dia pergi begitu saja."

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. Benar, yang dikatakan Ryeowook adalah benar. Sungmin seperti membuat jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

TING TONG

Suara bel Apartment mereka berbunyi. Segera mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu. Maklum, _Ahjumma _yang biasa membereskan dorm sudah pulang.

Tanpa bertanya siapa yang berada di balik pintu, Yesung langsung menarik kenop.

"Lee _Ajusshi_?"

Yesung mengernyit heran saat melihat _Appa _Sungmin berada di hadapannya.

"Aku membawakan kalian makanan." Tutur Tuan Lee sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang membawa sekantong plastic putih.

"_Kamsahamnida._" Ryeowook segera menghampiri Tuan Lee dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Duduklah, _Ahjusshi_. Akan ku buatkan minuman."

"Tidak usah, Wookie. Aku tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Cegah Tuan Lee saat Ryeowook ingin menuju dapur.

Yesung yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping kursi Tuan Lee menatap heran, "Sungmin tidak ada disini, _Ahjusshi_."

Tuan Lee tersenyum hangat, "bukan. Bukan Sungmin."

Yesung dan Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya saat Tuan Lee mulai berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyumin.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

* * *

_Erasing memoried we had together as if nothing happened_

_I say I don't know you but my heart recognize you at first  
_

_All the time spent with you is waiting for you  
_

_My last love, It's only you.  
_

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**HEHEHEHE update lagi._.  
**

**demi apa aku tersanjung sampe mau ngeluarin air mata liat reviewers yang bener2 daebak bgt  
**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO *bow*  
**

**tanpa kalian aku bener2 mentok loh mikir ff ini muehehehe  
**

**ohyaaa, follow twitterku dong._. TavianiMing  
**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOOO3  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**_No matter how I try looking back on your memories_  
_ Those words I haven't been able to escape_  
_ Till I reach the end of our separation_  
_ I turn around then turn around_  
_ Even the numerous feelings that have slowly built up_  
_ Even the numerous memories that have slowly filled in_  
_ Slowly I will forget them a bit more_  
_Andante_  
**

* * *

"Tidak usah, Wookie. Aku tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Cegah Tuan Lee saat Ryeowook ingin menuju dapur.

Yesung yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping kursi Tuan Lee menatap heran, "Sungmin tidak ada disini, _Ahjusshi_."

Tuan Lee tersenyum hangat, "bukan. Bukan Sungmin."

Yesung dan Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya saat Tuan Lee mulai berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyumin.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Yewook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Ini _Ahjusshi_."

Tuan Lee mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pintu.

"Langsung masuk saja, _Ahjusshi_. Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarnya." Saran Ryeowook yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Baiklah." Tangan kekar yang mulai berkerut itu mulai membuka kenop pintu.

Cklek.

"Kyu.."

Mata Tuan Lee langsung menggenangkan air saat melihat seseorang yang sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar.

Perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda itu.

"_Neol bogo sipdago_

_Ddo ango sidago_

_Jeo haneulbmyeo gidohaneun nal"_

Tuan Lee dapat mendengar lantunan lagu yang terdengar sungguh miris di telinganya. Tangannya mulai terjulur untuk menyentuh pundak sang pemuda.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

SRET

Kyuhyun bangkit dan tangannya menghapus tetesan air matanya dengan cepat. "_Ahjusshi_?"

Pucat, wajah putih pucat itu semakin pucat saja. Mata obsidian coklat yang biasa memabukkan itu kini memerah dan berair. Tuan Lee makin mengutuk dirinya yang telah membuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggumu." Tuan Lee mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Jari-jari tangan itu perlahan turun untuk menghapus peluh di kening Kyuhyun. Turun lagi, untuk menghapus air mata yang lolos jatuh dari mata coklat Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Lee. _Ada apa ini?_

Kyuhyun diam saat merasakan tubuh Tuan Lee memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya menjadi hangat, pelukan ini sama persis dengan pelukan _Appa_nya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_…" lirih Tuan Lee dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membunuh _Ahjusshi _karna sudah merebut Sungmin darimu."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang mendengar penuturan lelaki yang sedang memeluknya. Digelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, bukan Lee _Ahjusshi _yang merebut Sungmin. Tapi dirinya.

"_Ahjusshi_, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang bersalah.." tutur Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan dari Tuan Lee. Disunggingkannya senyum yang sangat mengiris hati tersebut.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, Kyuhyun-ssi. Berhentilah mencoba tersenyum saat kau ingin sekali menangis." Ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun, sama seperti saat dia melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terpuruk. Apakah dia sangat kejam bisa membiarkan kedua orang ini terus menerus terpuruk?

BRUK

Kyuhyun berlutut didepan Tuan Lee yang masih duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Wajahnya menunduk dengan kedua tangan dia tangkupkan. Belum lagi tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Tuan Lee.

"Maafkan aku, _Ahjusshi_.. Maafkan aku karna telah merebut Sungmin dan segala harapanmu yang kau gantungkan padanya. Maafkan aku karna telah mengajak Sungmin berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Sampai aku tidak tahu harus kemana untuk kembali kepada kebenaran." Isakan demi isakan keluar seiring lirihan Kyuhyun. Membuat Tuan Lee hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kumohon.. Hidupku sudah ku letakkan di dirinya. Seluruhnya, seluruh yang kau punya sudah berada di hati dan jiwanya. Sesak, _Ahjusshi_. Sesak di dalam sini bila tidak berada disampingnya. Ijinkanlah aku mengambil Sungminku kembali.."

Cairan bening mulai mengalir di pipi berkerut milik Tuan Lee. Kejam, ya, dia mengklaim dirinya sendiri sangat kejam pada pemuda berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kumohon, _Ahjusshi_.. K-ku mohon…"

Kyuhyun menatap matanya rapat-rapat, namun deraian air mata itu seperti betah mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah untuk berdiri. Bibirnya juga tak berhenti untuk menggumamkan kata mohon pada lelaki yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Tuan Lee. Dia takut untuk ditolak.

"Berdirilah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kedua lengan besar itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Dipegangnya kedua bahu lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Membimbing pemuda itu agar kembali duduk di depannya. Ibu jari Tuan Lee terulur untuk menghapus genangan air di sepasang mata obsidian coklat itu. Jari-jarinya pun mulai teratur merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"_Ahjusshi _begitu kejam ya, hahaha." Tuan Lee tertawa. Kyuhyun yang melihatpun hanya diam. Tertawa? Padahal air mata mulai mengalir, Tuan Lee.

"Dulu aku bermimpi ingin mempunyai keluarga yang banyak." Tuan Lee menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di pinggir tempat tidur. Ditepuknya tempat kosong disampingnya. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mengikuti posisi Tuan Lee. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di atas tempat tidur sambil menyenderkan punggunya pada tembok.

"Sungmin dan Sungjin harus mempunyai minimal dua anak agar keluarga ku makin ramai." Senyum tipis namun sarat luka disunggingkan Kyuhyun saat mendengar cerita Tuan Lee.

Mata Tuan Lee mengarah pada langit-langit kamar, tersenyum memandangi stiker srigala dan kelinci yang memenuhi atas kamar itu. Lalu dia mulai bersuara lagi, "mempunyai cucu yang sangat cantik dan tampan adalah impian semua orang di usia ku ini, Kyu. Benarkan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, pada bunny yang masih tergeletak di pinggir kasur. Pikirannya pun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hanya takut dan takut.

"Sungmin adalah hartaku yang tak ternilai harganya. Melihat dia lahir, bersekolah, menyanyi, menari, dan sukses adalah hadiah terbesar di dalam hidupku selama ini. Senyum dan tawanya adalah nafasku, Kyu."

Tuan Lee melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh peluh. Kyuhyun memang tidak menatapnya, tapi dia tahu, semua perkataannya pasti dicerna dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, rasanya aku kehilangan nafasku saat ini."

"Aku kehilangan nafas yang selalu diberikan Sungmin padaku."

"Senyum dan tawanya menghilang saat aku menarik paksa hidupnya dari pelukanmu. Kebahagiaannya sirna saat aku memasang tembok besar diantara kalian. Memaksakan keegoisanku untuk mencabut segala paku harapan yang sudah kalian tancapkan di jiwa masing-masing."

"Seringkali aku bertanya, apakah ini yang terbaik untuk Sungmin? Menikahkan dia dengan seorang _yeoja _agar bisa hidup seperti _namja _lainnya, membuat keluarga ramai dengan para _aegya_nya. Aku selalu memaksa nuraniku untuk mengacuhkan kalian, beranggapan ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Menutup mata akan kesengsaraan kalian."

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Tuan Lee. "Cukup, _Ahjusshi_.. Kau membuatku makin merasa bersalah karna telah merusak hidupmu.. Hidup keluargamu."

Tuan Lee tersenyum tulus, "tidak. Kau tidak bersalah."

"Aku berjanji.. Aku akan sebisa mungkin menjauhi Sungmin _Hyung _dan menghapus rasa cinta ini. Aku berjanji.. Hikss… Aku berjanji.." tangis Kyuhyun pecah lagi. Bibirnya sudah berjanji apa yang tidak bisa ia tepati. Ini semua karna rasa bersalah yang menyeruak di hatinya saat mendengar penuturan Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Tuan Lee mengaku kejam pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan hatinya seperti teriris-iris saat melihat kedua orang itu meneteskan airmatanya di depan matanya.

Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Bukankah kedua orang yang menjalin hubungan terlarang memang patut untuk dipisahkan?

Tuan Lee hanyalah seorang ayah yang ingin melihat anak-anaknya bahagia, sama seperti keinginan semua ayah di dunia ini. Bukan berarti dia jahat pada Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan air mata di depannya. Bukan berarti dia tidak punya hati masih memegang teguh keegoisannya untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin walau Kyuhyun sudah berlutut di depannya. Tuan Lee pun merasakan dilemma yang besar. Bukan maunya melihat Sungmin terpuruk seperti saat ini. Tapi bukan maunya juga jika suatu saat dia harus melihat Sungminnya terbuang karna hubungan yang dibiarkan.

* * *

"_Ahjusshi_, sudah selesai berbicara dengan Kyuhyun?"

Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Tuan Lee keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Heechul pun sudah bergabung bersama yang lain di ruang tengah.

"_Ne. Ahjusshi_ pamit pulang ya _yeorobun_." Tuan Lee tersenyum pada semua member yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Leeteuk pun menemani Tuan Lee untuk ke lobby.

Mereka berdua diam seperti memikirkan hal lain di otak masing-masing. Sampai mereka sudah berada di depan lobby pun tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"_Ahjusshi _pamit, Leeteuk-ah. _Kamsa _sudah mengantar." Ujar Tuan Lee seraya membalikkan badan. Namun Leeteuk menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, _Ahjusshi_."

Tuan Lee membalikkan badannya lagi agar dapat melihat Leeteuk. Ditatapnya heran sang leader yang kebingungan.

"_Mianhamnida_. Tapi ada yang ingin aku ucapkan." Tutur Leeteuk, tangannya sudah melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tuan Lee.

"Apa itu?"

"Apapun yang _Ahjusshi_ katakan pada Kyuhyun tadi. Apapun keputusan serta alasan _Ahjusshi_ pada kedua _dongsaeng_ku nanti. Aku mohon, tolong jangan buat mereka tersiksa lagi." Leeteuk menunduk karna takut _Ahjusshi _yang berada didepannya merasa tersinggung atas ucapannya. Tapi dia harus mengatakan ini. Sudah cukup setiap hari dia melihat Kyuhyun yang diantara hidup dan mati. Sudah cukup setiap hari dia melihat Sungmin yang terus bersandiwara.

Tuan Lee memandang kosong ke arah Leeteuk. Benarkah dia sekejam itu sampai orang di depannya memohon untuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersiksa? Dia juga tersiksa melihat ini semua. Di belahan bumi mana seorang ayah tidak tersiksa melihat anaknya tidak bernapsu untuk melanjutkan hidupnya? Di belahan bumi mana seorang ayah tidak ingin anaknya bahagia dan bisa tersenyum lagi?

"_Mianhae_, Leeteuk-ah. Maafkan _Ahjusshi _bila aku salah."

Tuan Lee mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk dan menepuk-nepuk pundak _namja _tertua itu.

"_Ahjusshi_ tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk sekarang, jaga saja _dongsaeng_mu itu. Entah kau percaya atau tidak, bukan hanya kalian saja yang sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. _Ahjusshi _juga merasakan kesedihan itu, Leeteuk-ah."

* * *

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang berwarna oranye karna terkena pantulan senja matahari.

Langkah demi langkah sampai dia berhenti saat sudah berada di ujung balkon itu. Tangan putih pucat itu memegang pagar yang berwarna hitam namun sudah banyak stiker serigala dan kelinci. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak ada tetesan air mata yang mengalir walau genangan cairan bening itu sudah menumpuk di matanya. Bibir tebalnya pun terkatup rapat. Tidak ada suara indah atau tangisan lirih yang terdengar. _Namja _itu hanya membiarkan hembusan angin dan suara pelan jalan dari bawah sana menguasai pendengarannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"**Aku berjanji.. Aku akan sebisa mungkin menjauhi Sungmin _Hyung _dan menghapus rasa cinta ini. Aku berjanji.. Hikss… Aku berjanji.." tangis Kyuhyun pecah lagi. Bibirnya sudah berjanji apa yang tidak bisa ia tepati. Ini semua karna rasa bersalah yang menyeruak di hatinya saat mendengar penuturan Tuan Lee.**

**Tuan Lee memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Tuan Lee mengaku kejam pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan hatinya seperti teriris-iris saat melihat kedua orang itu meneteskan airmatanya di depan matanya.**

"**Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah." Tuan Lee mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun agar tangis _namja _pecintasalju itu berhenti. Namun Kyuhyun serasa ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya, dia masih terisak-isak di pelukan Tuan Lee.**

**Akhirnya Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Memberikan senyuman yang pedih pada _namja _yang masih berderai air mata.**

"**_Mianhae_… _Ahjusshi_ tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang kau punya."**

**Mata Kyuhyun memandang Tuan Lee dengan buram karna banyaknya air mata yang tergenang. Bibirnya pun dia gigit agar tidak ada isakan yang lolos.**

"**Hanya suatu hari nanti yang akan memberikan jawaban, Kyu. Memberikan jawaban atas kebahagiaanmu dan Sungminku. Memberikan jawaban atas segala hubungan yang tak direstui ini.."**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Beribu-ribu kata penenang atau literan air mata yang mengalir tidak akan memberhentikan rasa sakit yang terlanjur menghujamkan jantung dan jiwanya. Bibirnya terasa sulit untuk terangkat. Sangat sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Rasa sakit menguasai jiwanya saat ini. Jiwa Kyuhyun yang sangat rapuh dan hanya perlu sentuhan Sungmin untuk membangkitkannya.

Lama dia berdiri di balkon yang dulu sering dia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin, _namja _yang seharusnya sudah menjadi kekasihnya sedari dulu. Ribuan hari dia lalui bersama Sungmin di balkon ini, entah untuk mengobrol atau memadu cinta.

Namun, hari ini Kyuhyun sendiri.

Tidak ada back hug dari lengan mungil Sungmin yang menghangatkannya. Tidak ada celetukan dan tawa Sungmin yang memeriahkan waktunya. Tidak ada sentuhan memabukkan dari si penggoda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sendiri di sore ini.

* * *

"Sungminnie, kau tidak ingin makan?"

Suara Nyonya Lee terdengar dari balik pintu. Sungmin yang sehabis mandi segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak makan sayang?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil mengelus pipi sang putra sulung.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "aku sudah makan bersama _memberdeul_ tadi."

Nyonya Lee memajukan bibirnya, tanda dia tidak suka pada jawaban Sungmin.

"_Eomma_, apa kau mau anakmu ini kembali gendut, hm?" Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Baiklah. Masuk ke kamarmu, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok kau harus menemani Elf mu kan?" Nyonya Lee mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang anak sebelum dia berjalan menuruni tangga untuk makan malam.

Sungmin pun kembali masuk ke kamar setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya sudah terkunci rapat. Pintu balkon kamar yang terbuka membuat dia tertarik untuk menghirup udara malam, walau pemandangan yang ada hanyalah taman keluarga Lee yang penuh dengan bunga mawar berbagai warna.

"Kyunie.."

Bibir _plum _itu menggumamkan satu nama yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam. Nama seseorang yang membuat hari-harinya bagai di penjara karna menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Kyu, apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?"

Kaki Sungmin bergetar saat air matanya perlahan jatuh. Untung saja kedua tangannya masih memegang pagar berwarna putih itu. Mata foxy nya kembali menetaskan air mata yang sepertinya betah untuk mengalir di pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir pink itu. Merintih kesakitan karna hati yang sepertinya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain cinta dan kepedihan. Membiarkan lelehan air mata menguasai malamnya yang dingin tanpa pelukan dari lengan besar milik roomatenya tercinta.

SRET

Kedua kaki itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin jatuh di lantai dingin karna angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Tidak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah mendingin, dia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Toh besok dia akan memakai topeng ketegaran yang selama ini dia pakai saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Besok pun dia akan bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan Elf.

Biarkanlah _namja _kelinci itu menangis sejadi-jadinya agar bisa meluapkan kesesakan yang dia rasakan. Bila hanya menangis yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, biarkanlah dia menangis sampai esok menjelang. Agar esok tidak ada seorang Elf yang dapat melihat kesedihan dari mata foxynya. Agar esok _namja _yang selalu mencintai tidak dapat melihat tangisan kerinduan dari kedua bola matanya.

Dan biarkanlah, air mata seorang Lee Sungmin menyadarkan seorang lelaki tua yang sedang memperhatikannya dari bawah sana..

* * *

_Don't cry in pain counting the time that's passed_

_Don't miss a foolish love that's already gone  
_

_Please, I hope that you'll be happy  
_

_Let's never meet again  
_

* * *

"_Kamsahamnidaaaaa!_"

Semua member Super Junior membungkukkan badannya pada semua staff yang sudah membantu mereka menyelesaikan pre-recording siang ini. Semua lengkap tercuali Siwon yang disibukkan dengan pemotretannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" tanya Leeteuk pada _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_nya yang s-sedang sibuk beres-beres.

Semua member menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti sang leader yang berjalan menuju van mereka.

.

.

"Ya _Hyung_! Berhentilah meminum bir lagi!" protes Ryeowook pada Heechul yang sedang menegak birnya yang ke 5. Namun yang diprotes hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan bernyanyi bersama Shindong yang sedang menggodanya.

"Biarkanlah, Wookie. Besok dia tidak ada jadwal kok." Ujar Leeteuk memberhentikan usaha Ryeowook yang menahan Heechul untuk mengambil gelas ke enam. Dia takut juga kalau Heechul marah pada Ryeowook yang mengacaukan kebahagiaannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesusahan Ryeowook saat Heechul menyandarkan pundaknya di bahu _namja _koki itu. Namun matanya masih tertuju pada Sungmin yang sedang berbincang dengan Eunhyuk. Selama mereka berada di restoran, Kyuhyun tidak memulai obrolan pada Sungmin. Begitu juga Sungmin. Ucapan Tuan Lee kemarin masih terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _itu takut untuk melukai perasaan lelaki tua yang sudah membesarkan Sungminnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, membuat para member berdiri juga. Tercuali Heechul yang harus dibopong oleh Shindong.

"Hmm, Sungmin-ah, apa kau bawa mobil?" tanya Yesung saat Sungmin mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Ah tidak, _Hyung_. Aku lupa, tapi ini, aku ingin menelfon Sungjin untuk menjemputku disini." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukkan iPhonenya pada Yesung. Namun Yesung segera mengambil handphone Sungmin.

"Aku membawa mobil. Jadi tidak usah sampai merepotkan Sungjin." Tutur Yesung seraya menarik tangan Sungmin ke parkiran.

"Loh, Sungmin? Kau pulang ke dorm?" tanya Leeteuk. Semua member masih berdiri di depan van yang sedang dicari supirnya. Sedari tadi Shindong juga kelelahan berdiri karna harus menopang Heechul.

"Sungmin akan di antarkan pulang memakai mobilku. Kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau antarkan Sungminie?" Yesung melontarkan senyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang sedang melebarkan matanya karna terkejut. Kagetnya tidak jauh dari _namja _disamping Yesung yang menatap tidak mengerti pada Yesung.

"A-aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung mengangguk dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku harus memberi makan anak-anakku. Jadi harus pulang cepat." Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar _namja _Starcraft itu berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Nah itu supirnya, ayo masuk mobil!" Yesung pun mendorong satu persatu member agar Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak diberikan waktu untuk menolak perintahnya.

Pintu van sudah tertutup. Menyisakan kedua member yang masih berdiri mematung memandangi van. Perlahan jendela van itu terbuka,

"KAMI PAMIT DULU KYUMIN!"

Teriak ke-enam, minus Heechul yang sedang mabuk, pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Saat mobil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menuju mobil Yesung.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan memasangkan seat belt tanpa suara. Hanya bingung topic apa yang bisa dibicarakan karna mereka sudah lama tidak berada di moment berdua seperti ini.

"_Hyung_."

Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan suasana sepi pada mobil sedan itu. Mobil tetap berjalan di jalan raya Seoul yang masih saja ramai walau sudah mendekati tengah malam. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih serius menyetir mobil.

"Ada apa, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sungmin. Tidak ada suara yang paling indah selain suara Sungmin.

"_Ani_, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Sungmin membuang mukanya ke arah jendela mobil. Dia malu kalau Kyuhyun sudah menggombal seperti itu. Warna merah sudah mewarnai wajahnya yang putih. Rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan mulai menjalari hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_." Tutur Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mempelankan jalannya mobil.

Sungmin memandangi bayangan Kyuhyun dari pantulan kaca. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Memandangi wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan dia tengokkan lagi kepalanya ke Kyuhyun.

"_Nado._ _Jeongmal bogoshippo._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Rasa sakit saat dia melihat Sungmin pun lenyap karna dia sudah bisa mendengar suara baritone yang merindukannya itu.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menidurkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya. Walau dia sedang dalam keadaan menyetir, itu tidak jadi masalah karna Sungmin yang bersandar padanya. Ingin rasanya dia memperlambat laju mobil ini agar mereka tidak pernah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun takut bila hari ini berakhir, rasa hangat ini juga berakhir. Rasa sakit mulai kembali mendominasi dan mengambil seluruh harapannya pada masa depan yang bahagia bersama Sungmin.

Sungminpun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bahu Kyuhyun yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat dari tubuh Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berhasil menenangkan segala kegundahan di hatinya.

"_**Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom**_

_**Neowa hamkke majubomyeo**_

_**Saranghalsu itdamyeon**_

_**Dasi ileoseol goya.."**_

Suara bass Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Sudah lama tidak dia dengar suara Kyuhyun yang menemani tidurnya setiap malam. Kini, Sungmin mencoba melupakan janjinya pada sang _Appa_. Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti malam ini. Kehangatan yang dia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya.

.

.

"Eh?"

Sungmin membuka matanya saat merasa mobil mereka berhenti.

"Rumahmu, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih pada Sungmin yang sedang mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat gerbang depan yang berada di depan mobil mereka. Benar, ini rumahnya. Mereka sudah sampai.

Penjaga rumah Sungmin sudah membuka gerbang dan membiarkan mobil yang berisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki areal rumah. Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobil di tempat biasa dia memakirkan mobil bila dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin.

"Ah, biar aku saja, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun memajukan badannya ke arah Sungmin saat melihat Sungmin yang ingin melepas seat belt.

DEG

Jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Membuat kedua jantung itu berdetak hebat seperti habis berlari. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu akhirnya bisa melepas rindunya juga. Kecupan sayang hanya ada di menit pertama mereka berciuman, seterusnya, nafsu dan kerinduan yang membuncah sudah menguasai mereka. Saling melumat, menghisap, dan mencoba untuk menjadi pengendali. Tangan Sungmin sudah memeluk leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan satu tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan satunya lagi memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyuhhhh.." desah Sungmin di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tidak dipedulikannya posisi mereka yang masih berada di mobil. Kyuhyun makin ganas mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Tetaplah.. eumm.. Mencintaiku, _Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun, masih di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti tidak rela untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

"Enghh.." Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar dia dapat menghirup udara. Kedua pasang bola mata yang sama-sama indahnya itu saling memandang wajah yang saling mereka rindukan. Wajah yang menemani lewat mimpi, wajah yang menyesakkan di dada saat mengingatnya.

"Kyuhh, aku tetap mencintaimu.."

Bibir itu saling mengecup lagi. Berpagutan mesra di dalam mobil untuk melepas rindu. Melepas segala kekesalan mereka pada dunia dan takdir yang tidak pernah memihak mereka. Melupakan segala janji yang sudah mereka janjikan pada seseorang yang sedang menyaksikan keromantisan mereka dari luar.

Tuan Lee memegang dadanya saat melihat sang putra sulung kesayangan sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang _namja _yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Dia tidak marah dengan apa yang dia lihat. Malah dia merasakan penyesalan yang terdalam karna memisahkan kedua insan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia nya sampai tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berdiri tepat di depan mobil.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bersalah. Siapa yang bisa mengatur kemana hati itu akan berlabuh? Tidak ada yang salah dari perasaan di hati kedua orang itu. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Takdir? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah membenci takdir. Sebaliknya, mereka bersyukur pada takdir yang menemukan mereka berdua.

Lelaki tua itu membalikkan badannya, sudah tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan dari dalam mobil itu. Dia memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju kamar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Sungjin yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar milik Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Lelaki tua pemilik perusahaan Sendbill itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan apa lagi yang harus dia lihat dan dia rasakan. Dia bisa melihat senyum Sungmin yang hilang selama beberapa hari belakangan. Dia bisa melihat keteduhan lagi di mata Sungmin saat sedang menatap manik hitam Kyuhyun.

Apa mungkin dirinya yang bersalah karna sudah memisahkan kedua orang itu?

Cklek.

Nyonya Lee mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat sang suami sedang termenung di pinggir ranjang. Dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Tuan Lee dan duduk disebelahnya.

"_Yeobo_…"

Tangan yang mulai berkerut namun tetap cantik milik Nyonya Lee memegang bahu Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee yang sadar kalau sudah ada Nyonya Lee disebelahnya, segera menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _yeobo_?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Tuan Lee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun Nyonya Lee tahu, kedua manik hitam milik sang suami menyimpan perasaan gundah yang sangat besar.

Sebenarnya Nyonya Lee melihat Tuan Lee berdiri di depan rumah sambil menatap sebuah mobil yang dia yakini mobil milik Yesung. Niat dari Nyonya Lee ingin menghampiri sang suami, namun saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil, Nyonya Lee mengurungkan niatnya.

Sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hati Nyonya Lee, dia hanya ingin Sungmin bahagia. Tidak peduli Sungmin bahagia karna apa dan dengan siapa, senyum tulus Sungmin adalah yang paling utama di dalam hidupnya. Dan dia kehilangan senyuman itu dari wajah Sungmin belakangan ini. Sungmin yang terpuruk karna cinta yang tak direstui, membuat hati seorang Nyonya Lee ikut teriris.

"_Yeobo_."

Tuan Lee kembali menoleh pada sang istri, "apa?"

"Ikhlaskan mereka.. Aku mohon, ikhlaskan mereka, _yeobo_.."

Tuan Lee tertegun mendengar ucapan sang istri, belum lagi dia melihat cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari sepasang mata foxy yang sama dengan putra sulungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sungguh aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Aku hanya percaya kalau mereka akan bahagia dan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi nanti."

Nyonya Lee memandang penuh yakin pada sang suami yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bergabunglah bersamaku. Bergabunglah bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, bersama _uri _Super Junior. Bersama-sama kita berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Menjaga mereka dari halangan yang akan diterima nanti. Melawan peraturan Tuhan demi mengembalikkan tawa _uri _Sungmin yang telah kau hilangkan."

Suasana hening beberapa detik setelah Nyonya Lee berbicara. Hanya bunyi jam dan isakan kecil dari wanita yang telah melahirkan Sungmin.

"_Yeobo_.." Suara Tuan Lee menginterupsi lamunan Nyonya Lee.

"_Yeobo_, yakinkan aku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yakinkan aku bila keputusanku kali ini akan mengembalikkan kebahagiaan dari dua orang itu.."

Air mata Nyonya Lee menjadi deras saat mendengar penuturan dari sang suami. Tidak, dia tidak bersedih kali ini. Melainkan dia bahagia karna sang suami mau mendengarnya. Karna sang suami mau menerima kehadiran cinta dari kedua orang yang bergender sama. Karna sang suami mau bergabung bersamanya.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya setelah melewati sekitar dua puluh menit di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun. Kerinduan sang _namja _kelinci dan _namja _serigala itu masih tersisa, tapi mereka harus mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri segala sentuhan dan cumbuan sebelum kembali ke realita kepedihan.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungjin yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungjin, "seperti yang kau lihat."

"Diantar Kyuhyun _Hyung_?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat pada Sungjin, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sungjin menengok pada _Hyung_nya yang berada disampingnya persis. Senyum simpul terlihat di wajahnya, "sudah kuduga. Tadi _Appa _masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah sedih. Pasti terjadi di luar. Saat aku lihat, ternyata hanya ada mobil Jongwoon _Hyung_. Lalu aku berpikir, kalau yang mengantarmu bukan _Hyung _berkepala besar itu, tapi pasti _namja _penggila starcraft itu."

Sungjin mengedip genit pada Sungmin, "dan ternyata benar."

"Sungminnie."

Belum sempat Sungmin membalas pernyataan Sungjin, kedua orangtuanya sudah berada di samping mereka. Raut cemas terlihat di wajah Sungmin. Dia takut bila hati sang _Appa _tersakiti lagi karna melihatnya berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Dia takut _Appa_nya kecewa kembali karna dia masih belum bisa menjaga diri dan perasaannya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, _Eomma¸ Appa_?" tanya Sungmin seraya berdiri.

"Besok kau tidak boleh ikut jadwal Super Junior."

DEG

Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Tuan Lee. Pasti _Appa_nya berniat untuk menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun karna dia sangat yakin bila sang _Appa _telah melihat kejadian di mobil tadi.

"K-kenapa?" lirih Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum sedangkan Tuan Lee terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi sang anak yang kalut dan mulai keringat dingin. Nyonya Lee mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Karna besok kau harus bertemu dengan calon mertua mu."

"Ya! Apanya yang calon mertua?" Tuan Lee mendelik tidak suka.

Kedua kaki Sungmin rasanya sudah sangat lemas dan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Calon mertua? Kedua orangtuanya berpikir untuk menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja_? Tidak bisa. Sungguh dia tidak bisa.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari mata foxy milik Sungmin. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersentak kaget dan mulai berhenti berdebat tentang kata 'calon mertua'. Sungjin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, ikut berdiri dan memeluk tubuh _Hyung_nya.

"YAAA! Sudah cukup! Jangan sakiti hati Sungmin _Hyung _lagi, _Appa_." Mohon Sungjin pada kedua orangtuanya.

Namun Nyonya Lee kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Sungjin pada tubuh Sungmin. Dihadapkannya wajah Sungmin pada pandangannya, menatap wajah sang putra sulung yang berderai air mata. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menikah… Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.." lirih Sungmin dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Tapi kau tetap harus bertemu dengannya." Ujar sang _Appa _dengan suara yang tegas. Membuat Sungmin maupun Sungjin terkesiap.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan air mata yang sepertinya lebih banyak dari kemarin. Hatinya seperti mati rasa saat mendengar dia ingin dijodohkan dengan, entah dia tidak tahu. Bernafaspun sulit saat mengingat Kyuhyun dan impian mereka akan dimasa depan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Cho Yeung Hwan-ssi kesal karna kita telah membatalkan pertemuan kita."

Hening.

Isakan dan air mata itu berhenti. Sungmin kembali membelalakan matanya, menatap tidak mengerti pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Sungjin sendiri membuka lebar mulutnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee? Sepertinya tersenyum lima jari.

* * *

Drrrrtttt…. Drrrrtttt….

"Tsk."

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Moodnya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dia pun tidak terlalu merasa sesak seperti kemarin. Karna apa? Karna apalagi kalau bukan ciuman mesranya pada Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dilihatnya id caller di layar handphonenya.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Sapa Kyuhyun pada orang disebrang sana.

"**Kyu, ini _Appa_."**

"_Ne._ Aku sudah tahu. Ada apa, _Appa_?"

"**Wah. Sepertinya kau sudah bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, kapten."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, walau sang _Appa_ tidak dapat melihatnya. "Kata siapa?"

"**Ah, belum ya ternyata?"**

"Sebenarnya _Appa_ menelfonku ada apa? Aku ingin istirahat karna besok ada jadwal lagi."

"**Aku sudah minta ijin pada manager dan Jung Soo-ah. Kau pulang malam ini juga."**

Kyuhyun tersentak, mulutnya membentuk huruf o. "Ya! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"**Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan pendamping hidupmu."**

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sana, yang dia yakini suara dari sang _Noona _tercinta. "Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Ahra _Noona _ingin menjodohkan ku dengan salah satu kenalannya?"

"**Sopanlah sedikit pada _Appa_mu, magnae tua! Sepertinya Ahra tidak ingin _dongsaeng_nya terpuruk terus menerus."**

Diam. Kyuhyun diam. Dia menahan amarah dan kekesalannya. Apa hak _Noona_nya sampai ingin menjodohkannya dia begitu saja?

"**Kau masih disana?"**

"Hm."

"**Bersiaplah pulang. Kau harus ada disini saat Lee Sungmin dan keluarganya datang untuk makan siang besok."**

"_MWO_?"

* * *

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_though you can't hear me  
_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
_

_I'm regret so much  
_

_F.O.R.E.V.E.R I will hold your hand  
_

_Let's refresh our relationship  
_

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**HALOOOOOO  
**

**gimana? UDAH BALIKAN TUHHHH wkwkwk udah gak ada reviews yang sedih2 menguras jiwa dan bak mandi tetangga lagi ya-_-  
**

**Terima kasih banget sama apresiasi kalian pada karya saya. sangat tersanjung:"D  
**

**Ohya, untuk yang nanya lagu KRY judulnya apa, itu Coagulation yaaaa. tanya aja kalau ada lyrics yang ingin kalian tanyakan.  
**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO REVIEWERSSSSS and READEERSSSSS  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T**

* * *

_Whether it's me looking at you, you looking up at me, the you that holds my hand and comforts me_  
_ Wants to be face to face until our noses press together_  
_No matter where we go I want to take you with me_

* * *

"_Eomma_, apa anakmu ini sudah tampan?"

Kyuhyun merapikan kemeja yang akan dia pakai saat menjamu keluarga Lee. Sekarang dia, _Eomma_nya, dan _Noona_nya sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk membantu keluarga bungsu mereka memilih pakaian yang akan di pakai.

"Kau memakai apa saja tetaplah jelek, Kapten Kyu." Ejek Ahra sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang _dongsaeng_. _Eomma_ mereka yang sedang merapikan make-up Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Setidaknya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Tidak seperti mu. Tidak laku." Datar sih nada bicara dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini, namun tetap saja menyakitkan di telinga Ahra.

PLETAK

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Besar." Sang _Eomma _memukul sayang Kyuhyun dengan sisir yang sedang dipegangnya. Membuat Ahra tertawa sambil berlalu ke luar kamar.

"Sakit, _Eomma_." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal pada ibu yang telah melahirkannya, walau hanya pura-pura kesal.

Dengan lembut sang _Eomma _mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun yang tadi dia pukul. Dituntunnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar duduk dipinggir ranjang, dan dia pun menyusul duduk disamping anak terakhirnya.

"Kyu, apa kau bahagia sekarang, _chagi_?" tanya Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Bila kau bertanya padaku apa aku bahagia sekarang, jelas aku jawab iya, _Eomma_. Aku dapat bernafas kembali, aku dapat hidup kembali setelah kematianku karna pisah dari Sungmin. Terimakasih, aku sangat berterimakasih pada _Eomma _dan _Appa_ yang sedari dulu telah berdiri untuk mendukungku." Air mata kebahagiaan Kyuhyun jatuh menetes dari mata coklatnya. sang _Eomma _pun mengulurkan jejari lembutnya untuk menghapus cairan bening itu.

"Berbahagialah sekarang dan untuk selamanya, _chagi_. Lakukanlah apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan. Merasakan kehangatan dan cinta yang selalu membanjiri hidup mereka selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Errr, _Eomma_." Panggil Kyuhyun dari balik punggung sang _Eomma_.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin punya cucu berapa?"

"_Pabbo_, Sungmin lelaki, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba."

"Berarti teruslah mencoba setiap malam."

"Jangankan setiap malam, setiap detikpun rasanya aku ingin mencobanya."

* * *

"Terimakasih karna sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama kami di Rumah kami yang sederhana ini."

Tuan Cho menyambut keluarga Lee yang baru saja tiba.

"_Appa_, kau bilang hanya keluarga Sungmin saja yang makan siang bersama kami. Kenapa harus ada delapan ekor ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah delapan orang yang seenaknya menyantap makanan walau belum dipersilahkan. Ah, mungkin karna mereka sudah menganggap ini rumah mereka sendiri.

"Ya! Masa aku tidak boleh melihat akhir bahagia dari kalian sih?!" ujar Heechul dengan suara lantanganya, walau pandangannya masih saja ke arah kue-kue yang tersedia.

"Tapi ini kan acara lamaranku!" bentak Kyuhyun pada ke delapan orang yang tidak memperdulikan bentakannya.

"Kyu, Kyu. Lamaran darimana? Kalau lamaran kau yang datang ke rumah Sungmin, bukan Sungmin yang datang ke rumahmu, _pabbo_." Ejek Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan makanan yang dia ambil.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tidak jauh berada didepannya, didekatinya Sungmin dan diciumnya kening _namja _penyuka warna pink itu. "Tidak keberatankan kalau kau yang datang ke rumahku duluan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang tengah Keluarga Cho yang sangat besar diam seketika.

"Kau keberatan, _chagi_?" tanya Nyonya Cho pada Sungmin. Sungminpun mengangguk.

"Aku keberatan." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela di luar sana.

Kyuhyun kelabakan, "Aduh, _Mianhae nae chagiya_. Kalau begitu kita pindahkan saja makan-makan ini ke rumahmu, _ne_? Ayo ayo kita pindah!"

"Pindah?" Sungmin menatap heran pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Aku keberatan!"

"_Chagiya, _jangan buat aku pusing. Kau bilang kau keberatan datang ke rumahku duluan, sekarang kau keberatan juga buat memindahkan ini ke rumahmu. Mau mu apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Membuat anggota Super Junior serta Ahra dan Sungjin menjadi mual mendengar suara lembutnya, sedangkan para orangtua hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin merajuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku keberatan, Kyuuu~" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menghentakkan kakinya. Oke, _Sungmin's aegyo live show~_

"Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu keberatan, _chagi_. Jangan buat Kyuhyunmu bingung." Bujuk Nyonya Lee kepada Sungmin.

"Tadi malam, Sungjin mengajakku untuk makan di restoran yang baru buka di dekat rumah untuk merayakan keluluhan hati _Appa_. Namun…" Sungmin menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di sekelilingnya sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku kebanyakan makanan sampai beratku naik. HUAAAAAA! DIETKU GAGAL KARNA KAU LEE SUNGJIN! AKU KEBERATAAAAAAN!" teriak Sungmin sambil menimpuk Sungjin dengan bantal kursi yang berada didekatnya.

Semua orang kecuali Sungjin yang masih sibuk mengelak dari timpukan Sungmin, bersweatdrop ria. Mereka hanya mampu menganga tidak percaya dengan alasan keberatan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin, itu _mah_ keberatan badan…

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita party siang bolong di taman belakang?!" ajak Leeteuk pada seluruh orang di ruang tengah. Dan anggukan kepala serta teriakan setuju langsung keluar seketika.

Dalam sekejap, ruang tengah telah kosong karna ditinggal para penghuni yang sudah berpindah ke taman. Menyisakan dua orang sama gender yang masih bertautan tangan mesra.

"Ku kira kau keberatan kalau datang melamarku." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku memang datang ke rumahmu, tapi bukan berarti aku yang melamarmu, Tuan muda Cho." Ujar Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun.

Direngkuhnya pinggang Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya, Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin melingkari leher Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ditempelkannya kedua kening mereka sampai hidung mereka bergesekan.

"Aku rindu menyentuhmu dengan mesra seperti ini, Nyonya muda Cho." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mencium hidung mancung Sungmin.

"Dan beruntunglah kau karna aku juga merindukanmu untuk menyentuhku."

Bibir tebal itu kembali menyentuh bibir tipis berwarna pink yang ia rindukan kemarin. Menyentuh, menghisap, melumat seakan tidak hari esok. Jemari kecil Sungmin mulai mengacak-acak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang kini sudah lurus berwarna hazel. Kyuhyunpun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin yang errr, lumayan ramping.

"Sudah ku bilang mereka pasti akan mencobanya disini, benar kan _Ahjumma_?" bisik seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman.

"Kau gila, Kim Heechul!" kini pekikan tidak percaya dari suara wanita paruh baya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisikan serta teriakan itu langsung melepas pagutan mereka. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat sepatu yang terlihat dari balik tembok, digandengnya tangan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri tembok.

"Mau menangkap penguntit."

"Satu, Dua, Ti….Ga!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras saat tiba di balik tembok tersebut. Dan well, kedua orangtuanya serta kedua calon mertuanya kaget seketika. Dan jangan lupakan ke delapan lelaki yang tersenyum mesum, Ahra dan Sungjin yang hanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian ini, mengganggu saja. _Kajja_ kita ke taman!" Kyuhyun mendahului orang-orang yang masih shock karna ketahuan mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman mesra. Sungmin yang masih digandeng tangannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berlalu meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya sang Leader saat mereka semua sudah duduk di meja makan bulat yang sangat lebar. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua Sungmin spontan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku dan Sungmin akan siap menikah. Kami masih disibukkan dengan Super Show 4 yang baru saja mulai. Lagipula, tahun depan pasti kami juga akan disibukkan dengan album ke-enam." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dari bawah meja. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan _namja _kelinci itu barang sedetik saja.

"Kyuhyun benar. Kami memang tidak ingin berpisah lagi, tapi bukan berarti harus dilangsungkan pernikahan secepat ini. Aku juga ragu kalau pernikahan kami nanti bisa luput dari pembicaraan media." Kini Sungmin yang menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau takut akan media, Sungmin _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berada di depan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Bukan hanya media yang dia takutkan, tapi tanggapan Elf yang negative pun akan takut untuk dia terima.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan ragu, "pemberitaan yang miring tentang pernikahan kami akan membuat karir Super Junior maupun karir individual aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terganggu."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke Sungmin, "ya ya ya! Aku tidak peduli dengan karirku, Min!"

"_Chagi_, tenang." Nyonya Cho yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun pun mengelus-elus pundak sang anak.

"_Hyung_, ada Elf yang menjaga kalian dan menerima kalian bagaimanapun kondisinya. Dan bukankah ada Kyumin Shipper yang selalu setia menunggu pengakuan real kalian selama ini?" Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin, walau ada Sungjin diantara mereka, memberikan tatapan hangatnya pada Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon, hentikan tatapan mematikanmu itu kalau kau masih ingin menyantap makananmu." Kyuhyun melempar tissue bekas yang ada di depannya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh karna melihat wajah cemburu Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Lalu, kalian ingin bagaimana kedepannya, Kyu, Min?" tanya Tuan Lee mengembalikan fokus Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang ada di meja itu pada kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin menikah saat ini. Entahlah, akan terasa sulit untuk menyembunyikannya nanti." Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun, "kau mau menungguku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lembut pada Sungmin, dikecupnya kening Sungmin. "Kita akan menunggu, Min."

* * *

"Waaaaaah, kau yang merapikan kamar kita, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat dia memasuki kamar Kyumin di dorm mereka. Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke dormnya karna mulai sekarang dia tidak usah menjauhi Kyuhyun lagi, bukan?

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan selain merapikan kamar, _Hyung_. Hanya kamar ini yang bisa membuatku terus merasakan kehadiranmu saat kau menjauhiku." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Diletakkannya dagunya pada bahu Sungmin. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meringis geli sesekali.

"Teruslah membersihkan kamar, ada atau tidak ada aku, Kyu." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu agar angin malam Seoul memasuki kamar berwarna pink itu. Sungmin berdiri menghadap jendela yang menampilkan suasana kota Seoul di malam hari dari lantai 11.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan kembali memeluk pinggang _namja _bermarga Lee itu dari belakang. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Seoul bersamamu. Ternyata Seoul lebih mengagumkan bila melihatnya sambil memelukmu, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya hembusan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat di lehernya. Lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya juga terasa tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya bila suatu hari itu sudah datang, Kyu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali dagunya pada bahu Sungmin. Dianggungkannya sekali kepalanya, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan itu.

"Terserah bila kau tidak percaya atau masih belum percaya, Min. Tapi lihatlah, bahkan kau bisa merasakan kembali detakan jantung berdebar dariku."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin agar bisa menghadapnya. Ditangkupkannya kedua pipi Sungmin di kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah _magnae _itu terlihat senyum tulus saat menatap lekat pada mata foxy yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat, sangat lembut pada Kyuhyun. Jemarinya pun terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Perlahan, kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Tidak ada nafsu dari keduanya, hanya ingin merayakan kembali atas semua kebahagiaan yang mereka terima hari ini.

"_Chakkaman_." Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan mencubit hidung Sungmin, "ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia bingung apa maksud Kyuhyun, sedangkan _namja _Starcraft itu segera menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Lee Sungmin.." bibir tebal itu bergerak untuk menyebutkan nama orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan apa. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membahagiakanmu, Min. Tapi kau punya seribu satu cara untuk membuatku merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasakan kebahagian didunia ini."

Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat pada manik hitam milik Sungmin yang mulai berair.

"Kata terimakasih sudah ratusan ribu kali keluar dari bibirku saat kau yang pertama kali ku lihat di pagi hari, Min. Terimakasih karna kau tidak pernah bosan tersenyum saat melihatku. Terimakasih karna hati ini selalu mencintaiku melebihi kau mencintai dirimu sendiri. Terimakasih sudah membahagiakan aku, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, membuat air mata perlahan turun dari mata foxy itu.

"Jangan pernah bosan untuk terus mencintaiku dan menerimaku, Min. Tubuh ini akan terasa lemah saat kau mengambil langkah darinya. Kau adalah kesempurnaan diatas kesempurnaan. Ku kira aku telah hidup di kesempurnaan, namun kau datang untuk menyempurnakannya. Menjadi lebih sempurna dan bersinar. Teruslah, teruslah membuatku berterimakasih setiap hari pada Tuhan karna telah menghadirkanmu untukku."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah hanya aku yang memberikanmu kebahagian, Kyu. Berkacalah, dirimu, diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sudah membanjiri hidup seorang Lee Sungmin dengan rasa bahagia yang tidak terkira. Membuat aku dan hidupku penuh rasa syukur karna telah memilihmu."

Tangan berkulit putih itu merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara dari balik punggung Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seketika Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Sungguh, ini bukan ekspresi yang ingin Kyuhyun lihat dari Sungmin.

"Kau…memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Dia tidak percaya, selama lima tahun ini, pertanyaan inilah yang ingin sekali dia dengar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembar sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin agar kembali ke pelukannya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sungmin-ah?"

"_Pabbo_. Tentu saja aku mau."

* * *

_Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold  
Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt  
Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you_

* * *

Setahun Kemudian..

"Cho Sungmin, aku berani bersumpah pada jutaan Elf di luar sana kalau kau sangat….menyilaukan."

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangku yang biasa di duduki Kyuhyun saat dia sedang bermain game di laptopnya. Sungmin sehabis pulang dari salon langganannya. Dan karna ingin suasana baru pada dirinya menjelang launching album ke-enam mereka, Sungmin mewarnai rambutnya dengan…warna yang sama dipakai Eunhyuk saat album ke-lima.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengomentari gaya rambut Sungmin hanya sesekali mengangguk dan menggumam sendirian. Membuat Sungmin jengah dan merasa bosan.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau ke salon juga, Kyu!" pekik Sungmin sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun tersentak mendapati kekasihnya memandang dirinya penuh amarah.

"Lihat rambutmu, berantakan! Rambutmu sudah panjang! Bila kau tidak merubah gaya rambutmu, mungkin aku yang akan menduduki pihak seme dihubungan kita!"

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar saat Sungmin membentaknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut, karna Sungmin tidak akan pernah marah padanya.

"Min… Jangan merajuk.."

Ya, Sungmin tidak akan pernah marah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi _namja _pinky itu bisa merajuk dan tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun selama berhari-hari.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke salon…"

* * *

"Leeteuk _Hyung_, Kangin _Hyung~ _Lihatlah kekasihku ini, tampan sekali bukan?~"

Sungmin memeluk manja lengan Kyuhyun dari salon sampai ke dorm mereka. Berkali-kali tangannya terulur untuk merapikan Kyuhyun yang sudah di vermak habis.

Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang bersantai di ruang tv pun hanya mampu menahan tawanya karna gaya rambut Kyuhyun terlihat seperti…..uke?

Bingung kenapa ada Kangin? Well, Heechul masuk ke dalam wamil dan Kangin keluar. Super Junior memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah sepi, bukan?

"Ya! Jangan menahan tawa seperti itu para _Ahjusshi _tua!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan melepas pelukan Sungmin di lengannya. Di dudukinya bangku di sebelah Kangin.

"_Aigooo_, jangan marah, Kyu. Kau terlihat semakin mirip uk-"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU CHO KYUHYUN? BUAHAHAHA"

Belum sempat Leeteuk menghabiskan kalimatnya, suara tawa Shindong dan Donghae sudah membahana ke seluruh Apartment. Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan kekasihnya? Menekuk wajahnya sampai berlapis-lapis.

"Sudah, sudah. Kyunie, ayo masuk kamar."

Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya memasuki kamar. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama Kyuhyun mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari ke-empat _namja _tak berhati itu, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan seluruh rambutnya-_-

"Kyu, kau kesal?" tanya Sungmin saat dia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Mata foxy nya memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah tiduran membelakanginya di kasur.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja dipotong.

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau tidak menyukaiku lagi, Min." lirih Kyuhyun walau dia masih memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kau tidak pernah buruk dimataku, Kyu." Sungmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. Dengan sentuhan lembut, jemari Sungmin menyentuh kening, hidung, bibir, dan dagu Kyuhyun.

"Ini begitu sempurna." Gumam Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"_Gomawo_." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan meraih kepala Sungmin agar disandarkannya di dadanya. Sungmin hanya menurut.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi ingin cepat menikah, Min."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Dia hanya mengangguk di dada Kyuhyun. Dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan membuatnya merasa aman.

"Kau sudah siap untuk menikah, Min? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku akan jawab iya. Tapi, aku juga takut itu akan membebankanmu nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut blonde milik Sungmin.

Sungmin segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, "menikah dan hidup denganmu tidak akan pernah membebankanku, Kyu."

"Jadi?"

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Kehangatan menerpa wajah Kyuhyun saat jari-jari lembut Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya.

"Aku bersedia, Tuan Muda Cho."

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho serta Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 12 milik Super Junior. Mereka semua datang karna undangan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Malam minggu ini juga manager Super Junior membebaskan tugas karna seminggu lagi launching Album ke-enam mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyu, Min?" tanya Tuan Cho yang sedang duduk di sofa beserta Nyonya Cho dan Tuan-Nyonya Lee. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di hadapan mereka. Bertanya duduk dimana kedelapan anggota Super Junior yang lain? Mereka duduk dibawah melingkari ke-enam orang yang menjadi peran utama pembicaraan ini.

"Setahun yang lalu, kalian menginginkan aku dan Sungmin menikah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap ragu pada ke-empat orang tua di hadapannya. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin agar mampu menguatkannya.

"Tapi aku dan Sungmin menolaknya. Namun sekarang aku berfikir, inilah waktu yang tepat."

Hening.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tv itu melotot tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"K-kau bermaksud menikahi Sungmin di saat sibuk seperti ini, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mencengkram erat tangan Kangin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak sekarang juga, _Hyung_." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tidak di genggam Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kapan?" kini Nyonya Lee yang bersuara.

"Kapan ya?"

Semua orang di ruang tengah itu langsung bersweat drop ria mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sepasang kekasih itu berbarengan.

"Kalian ini bagaimana. Meminta restu untuk menikah namun tidak tahu kapan akan dilangsungkan pernikahan." Tuan Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat senyum polos terukir di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jujur, aku masih takut dengan pemberitaan media yang akan menyusahkan hidup kalian dan Super Junior." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

"Kyu, kau dan Sungmin sudah hidup bersama-sama kami lebih dari enam tahun. Bahkan kami sudah mengenal Sungmin _Hyung_ lebih dari 10 tahun. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kebahagiaan kalian akan menyusahkan kami." Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang tertunduk lemas. Diangkatnya dagu _namja _kelinci itu, "menikahlah. Tidak usah mendengarkan media yang hanya memojokkan kalian."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan tangannya segera memeluk sahabat terdekatnya itu, "gomawo, Hyukkie. Kau mengembalikkan kepercayaan diriku."

"Ehem. Sudah lebih dari 20 detik, bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu itu, _Hyung_?"

Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin dan memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun yang juga sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Belum menikah saja kau tidak membiarkan Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah menikah? _Omonaaa_.." Shindong memberikan tatapan jijiknya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus-elus lengan Sungmin yang tadi dipakainya untuk memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hey, jangan diperbesar. Lalu kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" kata Nyonya Cho membuyarkan pandangan heran pada Kyuhyun yang terlalu overprotective pada Sungmin.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini tidak mungkin." Ujar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sang leader dan Kangin pun menyetujui pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Dalam beberapa bulan kedepan juga tidak mungkin karna aku akan ada Jack The Ripper." Tutur Sungmin. Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Donghae berbarengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apalagi akan banyak fansigning dan promo album, tidak memungkinkan untuk bulan madu." Kyuhyun memegang dagunya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar kata bulan madu segera ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar juga bulan ini dan dua bulan kedepan tidak bagus untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Bukan begitu, Siwonnie?" Siwon yang ditanya Sungmin segera berfikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Diam. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Shindong, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Siwon sibuk berfikir waktu yang tepat. Menyisakan Tuan-Nyonya Cho, Tuan-Nyonya Lee, dan Yesung yang menahan kesal karna pembicaraan yang bertele-tele.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kapan."

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Se-ka-rang."

"MWOOOOO?!"

* * *

_I'm really happy in this moment_

_Really thank you for coming to me  
_

_Thanks for the one who loves me  
_

_Only you, you, and you.  
_

* * *

__**TBC**

**Halooooo~**

**disini sama sekali gak ada scene sedih kan?  
**

**aku sudah menuruti permintaan kalian yang sepertinya sudah gregetan sama author karna ngasih scene sedih mulu muehehehe author juga dengan berat hati kok nulis nyaT_T  
**

**bagaimana sama chapter ini? Jujur, author sama sekali gak berbakat bikin ff seneng/bahagia/dsb. jadi keliatannya aneh ya? mianhamnida bangeeeeett:(  
**

**dan terimakasih juga untuk reviewers yang makin banyak! huAAAAA aku sangat bahagia dan makin sayang sama kalian:*  
**

**jangan bosan-bosan yaaa untuk baca dan mendukung ff ini:*  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**DAYDREAM**

**cast:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**OTHER CAST  
**

**Rate: T+**

* * *

_For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do_  
_ Loving you, I do_  
_ Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do_  
_ I'll protect you, My love_

* * *

Seorang _namja _berparas manis sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Mengoleskan beberapa bedak ke pipinya, sebenarnya dia tidak usah melakukan sendirian, mengingat di ruangan luas ini ada beberapa make-up artist yang akan membantunya.

"_Hyung_, kau sangat manis."

Sungjin, adik dari _namja_ manis itu, memeluk pundak _Hyung_nya dari belakang. Ditatapnya lekar-lekat wajah Sungmin dari refleksi kaca didepannya.

"Kau tampak bahagia, _Hyung_."

"**MWOOOOO?!"**

**Semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.**

"**Kyu, sekarang? Apa kau gila?" tanya Kangin sambil melemparkan bantal kursi ke arah Evil magnae itu.**

"**Hey, aku serius. Maksudku sekarang, bukan malam ini juga. Tapi minggu ini. Kalian pasti ingat kalau tanggal 1 Juli nanti kita akan launching. Dan minggu menjelang itu kita bebas tugas! Lalu, kenapa tidak dilangsungkan pernikahan?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sungmin menatap kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.**

"**Tidak. _Appa _tidak setuju."**

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi _namdongsaeng_nya. "_Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, _Sungjinnie."

Sungjin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Kedua adik-kakak itu saling melempar pandang lewat cermin. Menampilkan senyum kebahagiaan untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.

"Sungjin-ah."

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau pernah menyesal mempunyai _Hyung _yang tidak normal sepertiku?" tanya Sungmin seraya berdiri menghadap Sungjin.

Kepala Sungjin tergeleng pelan. Dikecupnya kening sang _Hyung_ seolah Sungmin adalah _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kau itu adalah _Hyung _yang paling hebat di dunia ini. Jangan berkata kalau kau tidak normal, _Hyung_. Aku lebih tidak normal lagi karna mendukung hubungan kalian, hahaha." Sungjin tertawa renyah sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karna sudah diperilakukan seperti anak kecil oleh _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

"**K-kenapa, Lee _Appa_?"**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak mendengar pernyataan Tuan Lee. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyumin saja, tapi kedelapan Super Junior dan Tuan-Nyonya Cho serta Nyonya Lee ikut kaget juga.**

"**Butuh persiapan yang besar untuk pernikahan kalian, Kyu. Ingat, kita tinggal di Korea. Bukan di Amerika atau Belanda." Jawab Tuan Lee dengan wajah yang penuh wibawa. Membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya kembali berpikir untuk pernikahan ini.**

"**Nah! Aku baru ingat!"**

"Sudah, sudah. _Hyung_mu sebentar lagi akan berkeluarga. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti dia baru berumur lima tahun, Sungjin-ah."

Nyonya Cho memasuki ruang make-up Sungmin bersama Ahra. Keduanya sudah memakai gaun perpaduan warna antara pink-putih, dresscode untuk hari besar ini.

"Cho _Ahjumma_.." gumam Sungmin dan Sungjin berbarengan.

"_Aigooo_, kurang dari 30 menit lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku dan kau masih memanggilku _Ahjumma_?" Nyonya Cho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil merapikan jas Sungmin. Ahra yang melihat wajah bingung Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dan jangan bilang kau masih memanggilku dengan embel –ssi, Sungminnie?" goda Ahra. Sungjin pun terkekeh keci melihat semburat merah di pipi _Hyung_nya yang di goda kedua wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

"Coba, aku ingin dengar kau memanggilku _Eomma_?"

"Err… _Eomma_?"

"**Kau ingat apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Siwon yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.**

"**Aku mempunyai kenalan seorang pastur yang pernah tinggal di Amerika. Dan kalian tahu? Dia pernah menikahkan pernikahan sesama _namja_!" jawab Siwon dengan antusias.**

"**Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke depan Siwon. Semua orang termasuk Tuan Lee pun ikut memajukan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.**

"**Aku rasa di distrik Gangnam."**

"**Kalau begitu tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Kalian bisa dinikahkan oleh dia." ujar Tuan Cho.**

**Namun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak membalas penuturan Tuan Cho. Mata mereka sibuk memandang penuh harap pada Tuan Lee.**

"Kyuhyun!"

Changmin memasuki ruang make-up Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang sedang bercermin.

"Tsk. Kau merusak jasku, Changmin-ah." Protes Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan lengan Changmin yang memeluk bahunya.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau. Baru ingin menikah sekali saja, sudah sombong.

"Ya! Memang menurutmu aku ingin menikah berapa kali, hah?!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menimpuk kepala Changmin dengan eyeliner.

"Kyu, jangan bersikap kasar pada temanmu."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin segera menoleh pada asal suara yang diyakini suara dari wanita baya. Seingat mereka penata rias semuanya masih muda.

"Lee _Eomma_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat calon ibu mertuanya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Walau sudah terlihat kerutan di wajahnya, tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan yang menurun pada putra sulungnya. Nyonya Lee memakai dress panjang berwarna pink namun ada akses putih disekelilingnya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Kyu." Nyonya Cho merapikan kemeja Kyuhyun lalu merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sempat berantakan karna _namja _ini memang tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Tampan apanya, _Ahjumma_? Lihat saja dia seperti om-om ge AISH!"

Belum juga Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun sudah mendarat keras di dahinya.

"Rasakan hahahaha." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Changmin keluar.

Saat Changmin sudah keluar, mata coklat Kyuhyun kembali menatap calon mertuanya yang masih membereskan kemeja Kyuhyun yang terlipat-lipat.

"Kenapa Lee _Eomma _yang menghampiriku? Kemana _Eomma _dan _Noona_ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi sikap sopannya.

Nyonya Lee mendelik tidak suka pada Kyuhyun, "memang aku tidak boleh mengecek keadaan anakku sendiri?"

"**Baiklah. Kalian boleh menikah minggu ini juga." Tuan Lee akhirnya bersuara setelah dua menit terlama yang di rasakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.**

"**_Jeongmal_? AAAAA!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memeluk tubuh Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee hanya tertawa mendapat serangan pelukan dari _namja _yang kelak akan menjaga Sungmin seumur hidupnya.**

"**Kyuuuu~ _Appa_ku sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas~" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan _namja _srigala itu dari _Appa_nya.**

"**Apa yang kau maksud _Appa_mu? Lee _Ahjusshi_ akan menjadi _Appa_ku juga, Min!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda dia tidak suka atas apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Namun, _namja _bermarga Lee itu tidak peduli. Dia malah membungkukkan badannya. Memeluk satu persatu keempat orangtua yang sangat dia hormati.**

"**Terimakasih, _Appa, Eomma_, Cho _Ahjusshi, _Cho _Ahjumma_."**

"Kyu, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi keluargaku. Menjadi anakku. Tidak usah sungkan, ya?" jemari lembut dari Nyonya Lee membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh jerawat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "_Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Eomma_."

Nyonya Cho memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mengelus-elus punggung sang calon menantu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku percayakan Sungmin padamu. Sudah ku serahkan segala kebahagiaan dan kesedihan Sungmin dimasa depan untuk kau jaga. Bahagiakan dia, Kyuhyun-ah. Bahagiakan dia melebihi usahaku yang mencoba membahagiakan dia selama ini."

Perlahan air mata dari mata obsidian coklat itu turun. Membasahi pipi yang sudah tertutupi bedak dan make-up. Beruntunglah Nyonya Lee sedang memeluknya, sehingga dia tidak usah malu karna menangis dihadapan calon mertuanya.

"Aku akan bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan dan semuanya kalau aku akan membahagiakan Sungmin apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun nyawa taruhannya, apapun ku serahkan untuk Sungmin bahagia, Lee _Eomma_."

* * *

Seminggu kemudian..

Gereja di pinggir pantai Jeju itu terlihat cukup ramai. Pria berjas dan wanita bergaun pink-putih terlihat meramaikan gereja kecil di pinggir kota. Pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi gereja itu dihias dengan pita pink. Dan jangan lupakan mawar putih dan pink yang sengaja di tebar di halaman gereja.

Di dalam gereja itu juga terlihat orang-orang yang sedang berdiri. Mata mereka berbarengan menyaksikan satu objek yang ada di hadapan Yesus. Menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang telah bersumpah di hadapan pastur dan Tuhan. Tidak dipedulikannya perbedaan yang ada, semua orang ikut menitikkan air mata melihat kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidup sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak memejamkan mata. Mengucap rasa syukur pada Tuhan karna telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang mereka kira hanya semu. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Tuhan karna telah menghadirkan 'suatu hari' nanti yang sudah lama mereka tunggu. Karna telah memberikan sentuhan kenyataan pada daydream mereka selama ini.

.

.

"_Aigooo_."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kalian begitu serasi." Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat _Hyung _kesayangannya itu. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ryeowook juga memeluk Kyuhyun yang di predikat sebagai _dongsaeng-tersayang-tapi-juga-mengesalkan_nya itu.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun-Sungmin hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti dari Keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Cho, Keluarga Super Junior serta manager, beberapa artist SM, dan tak lupa Lee Soo Man. Pernikahan mereka memang dilaksanakan seminggu setelah rapat di dorm. Dengan usaha yang keras dan mendadak, semuanya dapat terlaksanakan dengan baik karna bantuan semua orang.

Karna berkat bantuan Lee Soo Man, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa mengadakan pernikahan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan bantuan ijin libur-_-

"Ryeowook _Oppa_ benar. Kalian sungguh serasi." Kini _magnae _SNSD yang berkomentar. Sungmin hanya tersipu malu sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sampai memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Serasi pasti karna Sungmin yang manis dan aku yang tampan, hahahaha." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menjadi merapat ke arahnya.

"Cih, berterimakasihlah pada Sungmin _Hyung _yang telah memberikanmu sinar ketampanannya sedikit, Kyu." Minho yang juga ikut hadir juga ikut mengomentari pasangan baru ini.

"Jaga bicaramu! Atau ku keluarkan dari Kyu-Line?" ancam Kyuhyun. Tentunya dengan nada bicara dan wajah yang dibuat marah. Oh come on, ini hari bahagia yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia marah?

"Keluarkan saja. Aku bisa ikut Min-Line. Hahahaha." Minho memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan tinjuan pelannya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ingin mencicipi makanan mahal yang tersedia, katanya.

"Aku turut bahagia, Kyu, Min." Yesung yang habis menemani _Eomma_nya mengambil makanan langsung menghampiri Kyumin yang masih dikerubuti oleh beberapa anggota Super Junior dan artist SM.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Kau yang sudah mendukung dan membantu kami sejauh ini." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebelum memeluk tubuh _Hyung _berkepala besar itu.

Tangan mungil Yesung mengelus punggung Sungmin. "_Cheonma_. Kebahagiaan kalian memang sudah patut untuk didukung."

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan pelukan dari Yesung dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Biarkanlah, toh dia tidak akan cemburu pada Yesung. Menurutnya, Yesung adalah _Hyung _nya yang merangkap jadi Kyumin Shipper. Dan seingat Kyuhyun, dia pernah membaca Yesung 'President of Kyumin Shipper' disalah satu blog Elf.

"Kau sudah hidup berdua sekarang, Min. Kau harus rela berbagi sedih dan senangmu padanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum lebar mendengar nasihat Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Ya, walau aku tahu akan sangat susah untuk mengurusi _namja _yang kerjaannya hanya bermain game dan memakanmu setiap hari. Tapi kau harus berbakti padanya, Min."

Kyuhyun masih mengangguk walau tidak ada senyuman di bibirnya. Kini berganti matanya yang menatap malas pada Yesung yang masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Teruslah berbahagia, Min."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan belaian lembut di rambut blonde Sungmin.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan Kyumin ini penuh dengan Yemin moment.."

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada Sungmin dan Yesung. Kedua orang yang di tatapnya hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan cubitan kasih sayang di pipi magnae mereka.

* * *

_I believe my dream will come true_

_When I'm with you, my feelings are always visible  
If I look into a mirror, I can see exactly how I'm feelings_

_The words, "I miss you" coming right off my tongu_e

* * *

"_Mianhae_.. Kita tidak bisa bulan madu dulu, Min."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang saat mereka baru saja sampai di salah satu hotel termahal di Jeju.

Ada yang bertanya kemana perginya wartawan yang selalu menemani kehidupan mereka? Mungkin jawaban kalian akan di jawab oleh Bos besar Lee Soo Man yang sudah berbaik hati menyewa pulau jeju dan diberi keamanan khusus dalam rangka kado pernikahan untuk pasangan fenomenal ini.

"_Gwenchana_. Kau sudah memberikan hari ini untukku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon hotel. Mereka masih memakai jas yang mereka pakai saat janji pernikahan tadi, serasa enggan untuk menggantinya.

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. Membuat semburat merah dan senyuman manis terukir di wajah imut sang _namja _kelinci. Mata mereka memang terarah pada lautan luas yang terpampang di hadapan mereka, namun tersirat kebahagiaan dan pemikiran akan masa depan yang akan mereka jalani berdua mulai dari sekarang.

TING!

Kyuhyun teringat satu sesi yang belum dia lakukan bersama pasangan hidupnya ini. _Omona_, bagaimana bisa dia lupakan hal ini?!

"Aku ada urusan denganmu, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik lembut tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Dihempaskannya tubuh Sungmin ke kasur sampai _namja _berkulit putih itu terlentang.

"U-urusan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti saat melihat Sungmin sudah terlentang di hadapannya. Perlahan, dia menaiki kasur dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Dengan kedua tangan yang menopangnya, membantu agar dia tidak memberatkan Sungmin.

"He-em." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kedua pipi Sungmin. Tangannya juga terulur untuk membelai bibir berwarna pink itu.

"Kyu, aku belum mandi…" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Yang penting dia tidak harus bertatapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm di hadapannya!

"Buat apa kau mandi bila nanti kau harus 'membersihkan' lagi, hm?" Sekali lagi, _namja _berambut ikal itu menyeringai melihat wajah 'istri'nya sudah kembali menghadapnya.

"Errr, ini bukan malam pertama kita kan, Kyu? Jadi…."

"Jadi?"

"Bisakah kita tu- mmppphhhhff!"

Belum selesai kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin, bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun sudah keburu mengunci bibir _plum _tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Minimin _yeobooo_~"

"Kyaaaa~~~"

* * *

"Aishhh! _Appoooooo_!"

Sungmin meringis kesal saat berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Mulutnya mengumpat pelan saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menghajarnya habis-habisan semalaman. Oh, bukan semalaman, karna mereka baru selesai sekitar jam 7 pagi-_-

Diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul 2 siang. Mata foxy itu melirik lagi ke sebelah tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

_Kemana Kyunie?_

CKLEK

Pintu hotel itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berpakaian kemeja dan celana jins selutut sedang memegang nampan di kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu mendekat ke Sungmin yang masih duduk ditempat tidur dan hanya selimut saja yang menutupi polos tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _yeobo_?"

Kyuhyun, pemuda itu, duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar. Ditariknya kepala Sungmin agar bibir tebal itu bisa mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Makanlah. Aku tadi sudah sarapan dan makan siang di restaurant. _Mian _tidak membangunkanmu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dia bawa.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_gomawo, yeobo_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat telinganya mendengar suara imut Sungmin memanggilnya _yeobo_. Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah makananpun menatapnya heran.

"Emm, _wae_?"

"_Ani_. Hanya merasa masih di mimpi saja kalau kita sudah suami-istri." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang tertinggal di bibir Sungmin.

"Cepat habiskan dan mandilah. Sore ini kita akan berkeliling pulau Jeju. Kapan lagi kan bisa berkeliling di pulau yang sepi ini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Sungmin.

"Err, Min."

Sungmin menunda suapan yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa dipanggil 'istri'? dipanggil Nyonya Cho?" mata Kyuhyun melirik ke Sungmin untuk melihat perubahan air wajah _namja _yang sudah sah menjadi 'istri'nya itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ya! Jawab! Jangan tertawa, Min!"

"Hahahahaha, habisnya kau bertanya seperti itu. Hahaha."

GREP

Dengan satu tarikan, tangan besar Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin untuk maju ke arahnya. Sungmin yang sudah dalam pelukan seorang Kyuhyun langsung memberhentikan tawanya.

"Jawab aku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut seraya mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir tebal milik _yeobo_nya tersebut.

"Istri Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho, Asalkan ada namamu di belakang panggilanku. Aku akan selalu terima, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengambil piring berisi makanan yang sedang dipegang Sungmin, ditaruhnya piring itu di meja nakas sebelah kasur.

SRET

_Namja _berambut ikal itu menarik kembali istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus-elus punggung sang istri dengan penuh kelembutan seakan tubuh Sungmin adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta dari 6 tahun yang lalu sampai ajal memisahkan. Tidak ada lumatan kasar yang berarti, hanya kuluman lembut dari sang _seme_.

Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan halus di bibirnya. Dia sangat menyukai saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mencium bibirnya, memeluknya, membelai tubuhnya. Ya, apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin akan selalu menyukainya. Tidak ada sesuatu dari Kyuhyun yang tidak Sungmin sukai.

"Hhhmm… Sungmin.."

Untuk berbicara satu kata saja Kyuhyun tidak rela untuk melepaskan pagutan itu. Dipegangnya tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman itu tidak terlepas. Kedua insan itu mencuri oksigen sesaat dan kembali berciuman.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan merambat masuk ke dalam kaus Sungmin. Menyentuh tonjolan kecil yang selalu sensitive bila ia sentuh.

"K-kyuuhh…"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, Ming.."

* * *

"Ayooooo genjot yang kuat, Kyu!"

Sungmin berteriak dengan cerianya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang kurus Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai melakukan 'itu' setelah satu ronde, alasannya tentu saja karna mereka ingin menghabiskan sore terakhir mereka di Pulau Jeju yang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Kini, Kyuhyun sedang menggenjot sepeda. Dengan sekuat tenaga menaiki tanjakan yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada bukit yang menampilkan terbenamnya matahari. Peluhnya sudah mengucur deras membasahi wajah tanpa make up itu. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Namun dia tetap bersemangat, apalagi kalau bukan ada seseorang yang sedang di boncengnya yang menyemangatinya. Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi, kadang memijat bahu Kyuhyun atau mengepal keras ke udara tanda dia ingin menyemangati sang suami.

"_HWAITING_ KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, seperti sedang menonton bola. Mulut kecilnya tidak bosan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun serasa sedang berlomba.

Penjaga-penjaga toko yang mereka lewati hanya tertawa bahagia melihat pasangan itu melintas di hadapan toko mereka. Bagaimana tidak tertawa? Yang menggenjot sepeda adalah pria tinggi kurus dan berwajah pucat seperti orang sakit. Namun yang dibonceng adalah pria-ehm-sedikit gemuk dengan pipi bulat dan jangan lupakan rambut blonde yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari.

"M-min.. Hhhh… Istirahat, _ne_?" Kyuhyun memelankan genjotannya pada sepeda saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak bukit. Sedikit lagi, mereka akan sampai di _spot _yang tepat untuk melihat sunset.

"_SHIREOOOOO! HWAITING YEOBOOOOO!_" Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Wajahnya sangat ceria. Gigi kelincinya terlihat saat dia sedang tersenyum lebar, belum lagi mata foxy yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Ayo Kyu~~ genjot yang cepat~~~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat dengan kedua tangannya. Disenderkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun merasa tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis tadi segera terisi kembali saat Sungmin memeluknya seperti ini, bukan pelukan dengan satu tangan. Bibir tebalnya melengkung membentuk suatu senyuman manis yang selalu sukses membuat Sungmin dan SparKyun meleleh.

Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot pedal sepedanya dengan semangat. Membuat sepeda berkeranjang berwarna biru itu melaju cepat menuju satu tujuan. Sungmin tersenyum lebar lagi, namun tidak dilepasnya pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia rasa ini sudah cukup memberikan semangat pada suaminya itu, walau tanpa teriakan atau tepukan semangat.

"Min, jangan lepaskan hhhh pelukanmu!" Kyuhyun berteriak agar Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Deretan gigi putih itu terlihat saat _namja _bermarga Cho menyunggingkan senyuman lebar mendengar istrinya membalas teriakannya.

"SARANGHAE CHO SUNGMIN!"

WUSSS

Sepeda itu melesat cepat di jalan yang di apit oleh pepohonan. Menembus angin yang menerpa wajah bahagia mereka. Walau lelah, mereka akan terus berjalan. Walau jauh, jarak itu akan mereka tempuh.

Daydream yang mereka kira hanya ada di saat mereka memejamkan mata. Mimpi yang mereka kira hanya akan singgah di saat kesadaran mulai menghilang. Dia datang, di saat kedua hati sudah lama menunggu. Dia datang, di saat waktu sudah memakan habis segala pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun pernah merutuk dirinya sendiri saat kata cinta terlontar dari bibirnya. Tidak memikirkan masa depan yang pasti akan menjadi beban untuk orang yang sangat dia cintai. Kyuhyun pernah ingin mati saja, saat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata foxy karna perlakuannya. Pernah dia ingin menyerah, menyerahkan mimpi untuk bahagia bersama Sungmin. Rasa bersalah telah merebut, rasa bersalah telah merusak. Menjadi alasan Kyuhyun ingin memusnahkan mimpi yang selalu ingin ia rajut.

Sungmin pernah ingin mengembalikan waktu. Mengembalikan waktu agar ia tidak pernah mencintai _namja _yang tidak pernah memberikan kepastian untuknya. Sungmin pernah ingin bunuh diri, saat dia rasa hubungan itu tidak akan berujung. Hubungan yang berjalan bertahun-tahun namun tak pernah menemukan titik temu. Pernah dia ingin meninggalkan, meninggalkan mimpi untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Rasa lelah menyelimut dirinya, rasa sesak mengurung dirinya. Masa-masa terberat yang pernah di lalui oleh Sungmin.

Tapi, Tuhan datang.

Tuhan menjentikkan jemarinya kepada takdir kedua orang yang sudah ingin menyerah. Meniupkan aura kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak pernah singgah di hati keduanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Teruslah berbahagia. Teruslah saling mencintai. Teruslah saling menjaga.

Kalian tidak pernah sendiri. Ada kami di belakang kalian.

* * *

_The birds whisper, the flowers whisper_

_Looks like they're jealous of our love  
_

_Feel it with your heart  
_

_How much I'm in your heart  
_

_Speak with those lips  
_

_For a long time,  
_

_Saying that you've come to love me  
_

* * *

**END**_  
_

* * *

**"_Ya! Cho Sungmin Hyung! Kyuhyun merusak bulu choco!"_**

**"_Sungmin Hyung~~ Yeobomu…." "Yeobomu merusak kompor yang ada di dapur.."_**

**_._**

**"_Hyung, kau muntah-muntah sejak kapan?"_**

**"_Hmmm, mungkin sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, Wookie-ah."_**

**_._**

**"_Err… Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"_**

**"_Ya pasti ak- APA? KAU HAMIL?! CHO SUNGMINNIEEEEE!"_**

**_._**

**"_Kyuhyun Oppa.."_**

**"_APA YANG TERJADI PADA SUNGMIN?!"_**

* * *

**__Hm, mian.**

**Endingnya gaje ya? tapi ini ENDING! HURAAAAAY!  
**

**Happy Ending kan? Maaf bgt ya buat segala kesalahan typo dan segala ketidak rasanya feel di chapter ini dan kesembilan chapter yang kemarin. Miannnnn:"  
**

**Ohya, banyak yg nanya soal lyrics itu lagu apa. jadi...  
**

**CH.4 : -The way to break up (Kyuhyun) - Hope is a dream that never sleep (Kyuhyun)  
**

**CH.5 : -Now we meet again (Sungmin dan Yesung) -Storm -Daydream  
**

**CH.6 : -In your dream -Reset -Coagulation  
**

**CH.7 : -Storm -Waiting for you (Yesung)  
**

**CH.8 : -Andante -Let's not -Only you  
**

**CH.9 : -Haru -No Other -All My Heart  
**

**CH.10: - Marry You -Lovely Day - Our Love.  
**

**Akhir kata,  
**

**terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers yang lebih dari 150 orang. pembaca yang saya tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan, nasihat, masukan, dan segala apapun yang membangun.  
**

**maaf kalo akhir cerita ini tidak mengenakkan di jiwa dan jauh dari perkiraan kalian semua. MIANHAE.  
**

**SAMPAI BERJUMPA DI SEKUELNYAAA~:*  
**


	12. Penjelasan tentang sequel

Hallo,

Aku sempet ngeupdate tentang sequel nya **Daydream** yang berjudul **Bittersweet**.

Tapi entah kenapa…. DIHAPUS SAMA PIHAK FFN-NYA.

Aku udah mau langsung publish lagi, eh ternyata aku lagi gak dibolehin publish new story sama abang-abang ffnnya.

Tapi besok masa vakum publish aku habis. Jadi aku bisa publish lagi!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah sempet review di **Bittersweet**. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menunggu-nunggu ff **daydream** maupun sequelnya nanti.

Untuk bocoran sequelnya nanti, mungkin kalian bakal makin memaki-maki author yang makin menyiksa kyumin muahahahahaha._. #miankyuappamingappa

Ohya, ada satu reviewers yang nanya apakah dia boleh re-publish ff **daydream** dengan bahasa inggris. TENTU SAJA BOLEH, dire-publish ke bahasa inggris, prancis, korea, apapun~ Asal ada credit dari saya dan link ff ini dif fn. Terima kasih banyak sudah menghargai karya saya

Maaf kalo ada yang terganggu dengan dipublishnya chapter penjelasan ini-_-

Sebagai bonus, nih aku kasih teaser **bittersweet**~

* * *

"Jangan berpikir yang enak-enaknya dulu kalau Sungmin _Hyung_ hamil. Pikirkanlah, dia itu _namja _yang terkenal. Bagaimana bisa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan bila dia mengandung seperti _yeoja_?"

.

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa aku sangat takut, Min?"

.

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Sungmin! Aku sangat menyanyanginya. Bahkan aku rela menukar apapun demi bisa melihat wajahnya dan melihatnya tumbuh!"

.

"Jaga omonganmu, Kyu! Selama ini kau hanya melihat dari sisimu! Kau tidak pernah mendengar perasaanku!"

"Haruskah aku mendengarnya? Sepertinya kau terlalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Bahkan hal yang sangat penting di sejarah hidupku…kau sembunyikan."

.

"Jangan sentuh aku.. Ja- SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU, PEMBUNUH!"

"Tolong jangan seperti ini… Aku juga tersiksa. Hikss.."

* * *

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih sudah melewati waktu yang lumayan lama bersama **daydream **

Terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu sequelnya..

Dan Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mendukung **bittersweet_._**

**__**Bels137.


End file.
